Ryoga en la Oscuridad
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Un corazón que cayó en las tinieblas. Un alma que se perdió en el vació. Un joven que fue consumido por la Oscuridad... Y La Oscuridad marco su vida para siempre... TERMINADO.
1. Un corazón roto

**Ryoga en la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1: Un corazón roto**

_Esa era una tarde lluviosa en Nerima, un joven caminaba solo por las frías calles, iba sin rumbo, perdido quizás, quizás supiera hacia donde le encaminaban sus propios pasos, su expresión era seria, pero serena, había algo particular en el, algo que destacaba bajo su bandana de color amarilla, y eran sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial…_

_Tras varios minutos, se detuvo frente al lugar, que parecía su destino, aquel lugar donde, le habían traído tantos recuerdos, donde vivía aquella persona a la que ama, desde aquel momento en que ella, esa chica que le acogió como su mascota, siendo un cerdito negro, aquella chica de cabello corto, que su sonrisa, valía mas que todas las sonrisas del mundo, esa sonrisa que le marco el alma de un sentimiento, anteriormente desconocido para el…¿amor?.., con solo verla su mundo cambiaba._

_Pero jamás pudo decirle lo que sentía, durante unos dos años, pero eso había cambiado, por fin aquella maldición que le perseguía a el, desapareció, puro curarse definitivamente, ya no mas P-Chan, ahora solo era Ryoga Hibiki, un joven guerrero, enamorado de una preciosa chica llamada Akane Tendo, hija de un buen Artista Marcial, bueno el pensaba eso, aunque no lo fuera realmente, prometida de su mayor y mejor amigo o enemigo, aquel hombre, que jamás pudo derrotar, pero que esta vez, estaba decidido, lo derrotaría, en la mayor batalla, la batalla por el amor de Akane…  
__  
Ryoga decidido frente a la puerta del Dojo Tendo, llamo a la puerta, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer esa misma tarde, en ese mismo instante, había pensado mucho en ello, y ya no podía mas… Enseguida una dulce y conocida voz le abrió la puerta, y allí estaba la hermana mayor de Akane, aquella que fue como su madre, y ocupo su lugar cuando su madre biológica murió, hace ya tantos años. La chica sonrió, ante la visita de un joven Hibiki, y le invito a pasar:_

"Oh, bienvenido Ryoga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿buscabas a Akane?"

"Si así es, Kasumi… ¿esta ella por aquí?

"No, no esta, se fue a casa de una amiga, y aun no ha vuelto, no creo que tarde mucho mas…si quieres, ¿puedes esperarla dentro?."

"No quiero ser una molestia"

"Oh Ryoga, tu no eres ninguna molesta"

"Muchas gracias"

_Ryoga asiente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y entra después de Kasumi, esta le lleva ante el comedor, y le dice, que espere dentro, y que se relaje un poco… Ryoga solo asiente y le pregunta sobre Ranma…_

"_Ranma no esta, salio por el día, y aun no ha vuelto"_

"_Maldito Saotome, seguro que esta con Ukyo o con Shampoo… (Bueno mejor, así no se interpondrá en lo que tengo que decirle a Akane)"_

Poco después, una joven entra a paso acelerado a la casa, todo empapada de agua, y llamando a su hermana, Ryoga se percata de que por fin ha llegado, Y al entrar al comedor la chica se sorprende:

"¡¡¡ RYOGA !!! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Cuánto me alegro que estés aquí?"

la chica le ofrece una de sus dulces sonrisas, Ryoga se queda conmocionado al verla, pero logra controlar sus impulsos, y enseguida responde:

"Je, je... Si Akane, veras tengo un asunto pendiente por aquí, y tenia algo que decirte, ah se me olvidaba toma este pequeño Regalo"

_Ryoga saca un pequeño peluche, de su bolsillo, y se lo entrega a Akane._

"OH, es precioso, me encanta, muchas gracias Ryoga, pero ahora tienes que disculparme, vengo empapada, y no quiero acatarrarme, me cambio, y después hablamos ¿vale?"

"Claro, Akane, no hay prisa"

"Akane, te he preparado la bañera para que te des un baño caliente"

"Gracias Kasumi, ya voy"

_Akane se marcha corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, Ryoga solo la mira, y sonríe un poco… Y enseguida, Kasumi le trae una taza de te, mientras espera a Akane, que este bebe con gusto, y se sienta junto a el, para hablar con_ el...

"Y dime Ryoga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a desafiar a Ranma?"

"No, esta vez no, solo vengo a visitar a Akane, y me iré enseguida"

"Ah, ya veo"

"Y dime Kasumi, ¿Cómo han ido por aquí las cosas?"

"Je, je como siempre...:Ranma y Akane todavía no aceptan que se quieren, y aun siguen ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos"

_Ryoga sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón, cuando oyó esas palabras de Kasumi, pareció como si alguien le golpeara, Kasumi se percato de que el rostro del joven, pareció cambiar, y le pregunto si estaba bien_

"Si, si estoy bien, no fue nada, solo que recordé una cosa"

En ese momento entra Akane, ya cambiada y recién duchada, y se acerca a su amigo…

"Ya estoy lista, si quieres subimos a mi cuarto, y hablamos allí"

"Si, por favor Akane, gracias"

"Sígueme Ryoga"

_Ryoga sigue Akane, hacia la segunda planta, del edificio, y le hace caminar por el pequeño pasillo, hasta que llegan al cuarto, por el camino, Ryoga siente que su nerviosismo aumenta por momentos, y empieza a dudar, pero esta decidido hoy será el día, que le confiese sus sentimientos…_

_Ya dentro del cuarto de Akane, esta le indica que se siente en la cama, este se sienta, y ella se sienta a su lado…_

"Y Bien, dime Ryoga, ¿Qué era eso, que querías decirme antes?"

"Bueno esto Akane, haber, ¿por donde empezar?

"Je, je… pues por el principio"

"Je, si tienes razón"

"Akane, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, ¿lo recuerdas?

"Si, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_La chica se empieza a sentirse extrañada por la pregunta_

"Fue el día que llegue por primera vez, al Instituto Furinkan, desafiando a Ranma, el día que por aquella estupida batalla, cortamos tu precioso pelo sin querer"

_La chica se sonrojo, ante el recuerdo de aquel momento, Ryoga ni lo noto…_

"Pues veras, hay algo importante que debes saber"

"Ryoga ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"E, Esto Akane…Yo"

"¿Si? Ryoga"

"Yo, Yo te te… Amo"

"¿Ryoga?

"Akane, yo te amo desde aquel día, que nos conocimos…"

"Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, mas de dos años, pero te amo mas que mi propia vida"

"¿Ryoga?"

"Déjame terminar por favor, te amo mas que mi propia vida"

"Tu has sido mi mundo, el ángel que me hizo ver la luz, cuando creía que no existía esperanza alguna"

"En mi…Akane tu eres mi luz"

"Ryoga, yo"

"Yo no se que decir, me has dejado perpleja"

"Akane, yo se que tu amas a ese cabeza de chorlito, a pesar de que el te insulte o te trate mal"

_Akane sintió un fuerte pinchazo, pero la voz de Ryoga, le hizo volver a la realidad_

"Pero yo solo quiero, que sepas, que solo quiero hacerte feliz, yo te prometo que nunca te tratare mal, que cuidare y te amare hasta el final de los días"

Akane no podía creer, las palabras de su amigo, y pequeñas lagrimas le caían de sus ojos… estaba emocionada.

"Gracias Ryoga, pero creo que tienes razón, yo estoy muy perdidamente enamorada de Ranma."

"No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

"Se que el, algún día me amara, y yo le corresponderé… y seremos felices juntos"

_Ryoga sintió que todo, todo su mundo, se desvanecía, que su pequeño corazón, se quebraba por dentro, se rompia en pedazos, pero sobretodo que su alma desaparecía._

"Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, y me perdones por esto"

"No tienes por que disculparte de nada"

_Ahora era el turno de Ryoga, y lagrimas caían por sus ojos._

"Ryoga ¿estas llorando?

"Si Akane lloro por tus palabras, son realmente bonitas, siempre te amé por eso"

"Tu no tienes que culparte, tu le amas a el, y no a mi, yo he perdido simplemente, eso es todo"

"Es un riesgo, era algo que podía pasar, tenia la mínima esperanza de que no lo fuera, pero así ha sido"

"Ryoga, yo lo siento mucho"

"No Akane, no lo sientas, has sido sincera conmigo y contigo misma

"Akane, gracias por todo, pero ahora debo irme, cuídate, espero volver a verte algún día"

_Y antes de que Akane pudiera reaccionar, Ryoga salio corriendo de la habitación, y del Dojo Tendo, quizás para siempre, para no volver nunca mas... Ryoga lloraba, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y su dolor era enorme…_

_Y Grito…  
__  
Grito toda la noche, gritos de furia, gritos de rabia, pero sobretodo gritos de dolor… hasta que su cuerpo y su mente no lo resistió más, y cayo rendido en el suelo de una solitaria y fría calle._

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. La Despedida

**Ryoga en la Oscuridad**

**Capitulo 2: La Despedida**

_Ya hacia unas horas, que Ryoga había despertado, casi había pasado un día entero, desde aquel momento tan doloroso para el, en que su amada Akane, lo rechazo, por otro hombre, Ryoga no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pensaba que era injusto, y sobretodo pensaba, por que no le había elegido a el, Ryoga conocía su situación perfectamente, conocía la de el, y conocía la de ella, y no le entraba en la cabeza…¿Por qué?..._

_De repente un conocido olor, le llamo la atención al joven, y sin dudarlo, entro por instinto a lugar de donde procedía ese olor…_

"Oh, Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?..."

"¿Ukyo?"

"¿Ryoga?"

"¡¡¡RYOGA!!! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"

"…"

"Eh, ¿Qué te pasa?, Ryoga… ¿Estas enfermo?, no te encuentro muy animado hoy ¿te pasa algo?."

"…"

"¡¡¡¡ RYYOOGGAAA!!!"

"Perdóname Ukyo, no es mi mejor día…tengo un poco de hambre, podrías prepararme un Oknomiyaki, por favor"

"Esto claro, siéntate, que enseguida te lo sirvo."

_Pocos minutos después, Ukyo le servia su okomiyaki a Ryoga, y este iba a metérselo en la boca, cuando de repente se le cayo al suelo… Y Rompía a llorar._

"¿¿¿¿POR QUE???...¿¿¿Por qué me has hecho esto Akane???"

"¿Akane?... ¿Ryoga, dime que te pasa?"

"¿¿¿Por qué??? Ukyo,¿¿¿Por qué nos hacen esto???"

_Ukyo dio un suspiro, cuando escucho a Ryoga, ya sabía lo que le pasaba, ella pensó que probablemente, Ryoga se había declarado a Akane, y esta le rechazo…_

Ukyo salio de la barra sigilosamente, y abrazo a Ryoga por la espalda, poniéndole las manos en los hombros…

"Tranquilo Ryoga, tranquilo, ven siéntate aquí conmigo, hoy el local esta vació, así que no hay problema"

_Ukyo llevo a Ryoga, hacia una mesa, y le sentó en una silla, ella sentó al lado de el, y le pidió que le contara, que había pasado… Aun con lagrimas Ryoga, le contó todo lo sucedido la anterior noche…Ella se sentía triste, no solo por ella, por que Akane estuviese enamorada de Ranma, era un hecho, y eso no era bueno, le ponía en serios aprietos, eso ella ya lo sabia, pero sentía tristeza por el chico de la bandana amarilla, por Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, No te preocupes… Se que esto es un poco raro, que lo diga yo, pero tu eres un chico muy bueno, eres un chico muy guapo, y estoy completamente segura, que encontraras a una chica o incluso muchas chicas, mejores que Akane"

"Pero yo la amaba, Ukyo, yo la quería, la quería mas que mi propia vida, el solo la insulta y la trata mal… ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?"

"Ella le quiere, y ¿sabes?, el en el fondo la quiere a ella, y ni tu, ni yo…ni nadie podrá hacer nada, por separarlos, o por dejar que se quieran, solo es cuestión de tiempo, que se den cuenta, el uno y el otro, y se confiesen lo que sienten…"

"¿Ukyo?"

"Dime"

"Ukyo, es la primera vez, que dices tan abiertamente, que has perdido a Ranma, y por la forma que lo has dicho, parece que comprendes la situación, desde hace tiempo, y incluso parece que renunciaras a el, ¿no lo amabas?."

_Ukyo sintió un pinchazo fuerte en su corazón, pero respondió con una fingida sonrisa a Ryoga…_

"Claro, que lo amo, pero al igual que tu, tendrás que hacer a partir de ahora, tendrás que renunciar a Akane, y buscar otra mujer a la que amar"

"¿Ukyo?"

_Ukyo se da cuenta, de que Ryoga, aun sigue llorando, y acerca su rostro, para poder ver bien la cara de Ryoga, y así poder limpiarle el rostro, con un dedo…Ryoga un poco avergonzado baja el rostro, pero sin darse cuenta, de que sus labios están a escasos centímetros, de los de la chica de cabellos largos y castaño…Ryoga atina a mirarla a los ojos, y ella también le mira, durante unos segundos, de repente Ryoga siente algo calido en sus labios por un segundo siente el contacto de los labios de la chica, Ukyo le acaba de besar, pero solo por un segundo, ya que enseguida se aparta bruscamente del contacto de los labios de la chica…_

"NOO Ukyo, no lo hagas, por favor…No estoy preparado para esto, por favor"

_Ukyo se apena de golpe, por la reacción del chico, y solo atina a decir unas palabras:_

"Lo siento Ryoga, yo no... no se que me paso"

_Ryoga la mira apenado…_

"No pasa nada Ukyo, solo ha sido un accidente, solo eso"

"Si, si, un accidente."

_De repente estalla un incomodo silencio entre los dos…Hasta que…_

"Ukyo, será mejor que me vaya… creo que he metido la pata."

"¿Qué?..No digas tonterías Ryoga, tu no has metido nada"

"Ja ja ja"

_Ukyo se pone aun mas colorada…_

"Ups, lo siento, no quise decir eso"

"Je, no pasa nada, Ukyo"

_Ambos chicos estaban rojos, muertos de vergüenza, pero esta vez no hubo un silencio incomodo…_

"Ryoga, quiero que te quedes, y así hoy no ceno sola, y te pegas una duchita y descansas esta noche, que mirante que aspecto me tienes"

"Esta bien, Utchan"

_Ukyo se pone aun mas colorada, y Ryoga enseguida se percata de lo que ha dicho."_

"_Esto, lo siento, no me di cuenta, perdona"_

"No, No Ryoga, tu eres mi amigo, eres mi mejor amigo después de Ranma, así que puedes llamarme Utchan si quieres"

"Esta bien"

_La cena paso agradablemente, Ryoga estaba muy triste aun, pero por lo menos le consolaba cenar, en un lugar calentito, ante una gran amiga… como lo era Ukyo…Estuvieron hablando de cosas de la infancia…_

_Hasta que después de la cena…_

"Déjame lavar los platos, Ukyo es lo minino que puedo hacer por ti"

"No digas tonterías, estas muerto de sueño, se te nota, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto"

_Ukyo cogio de la mano a Ryoga, y se lo llevo casi a arrastras, hacia su cuarto, y se aseguro, de que le hacia caso, y se acostaba… Este la obedeció enseguida…_

"Buenas noches Ryoga, descansa"

"Gracias por todo, Ukyo… descansa tu también"

_Ukyo apago la luz, y salio del cuarto…_

_Pasaron los minutos, y Ryoga no podía dormir…_

_Entonces Ryoga, decidió que no podía permanecer mas tiempo ahí, que esta vez, si debía irse de Nerima, para siempre… Así que cogio un lápiz y un papel, escribió una nota a Ukyo, la dejo encima de su cama… y salio sigilosamente por la ventana, a la que la única luz que bañaba la ventana, era la luz de la luna…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. El Viejo

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 3: El Viejo**

_Un joven vagaba por un frondoso bosque a las afueras, de la ciudad, llevaba mas de 10 horas caminando… su sentido de la orientación, no era el mejor, pero eso ya no importaba, por que ya no tenía un rumbo fijo a donde dirigirse, quizás tuviera su hogar, pero era un lugar incomodo, quizás maldito… donde siempre le trajo malos recuerdos, por lo que decidió no volver nunca mas, al igual que decidió huir de Nerima para siempre, huyo de su vida… perdió a Akane, y esta vez para siempre, abandono a Ukyo tras aquella cena, después de ese extraño beso su primer beso, claro que según ella fue un accidente, pero a Ryoga le seguía atormentando, había traicionado su amor por Akane,, por que, quizás por que le gusto… ni el mismo lo sabia, abandono a todos sus amigos, no tenia muchos amigos, pero los abandono a todos…_

"Seguro, que Ukyo se ha enfadado, por largarme así de su casa, sin decirle nada… seguro que a estas alturas, me esta maldiciendo."

_Ryoga sonrió irónicamente…_

"Pero tenia que hacerlo, me estaba matando… el estar un minuto mas en Nerima, tengo que huir, y no volver nunca mas… reiniciar mi vida, empezar desde cero."

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar, donde pasar la noche, por que no e dormido apenas nada… en estos dos días, los dos días mas extraños y tristes de mi vida…"

_De repente Ryoga se detuvo, sintió algo, sintió una presencia… que lo observaba… _

"Es inútil que te escondas, se que estas ahí, sal de tu escondite, si no te sacare yo_…"_

_De repente detrás de un arbusto, salio una figura, era un hombre viejo, mayor, con el pelo blanco, vestido con una extraña túnica negra, su piel estaba desgastada, probablemente por el paso del tiempo, pero sobretodo su piel destacaba, por tener un tono pálido…"_

"Espera, espera muchacho… solo soy un pobre caminante, que se perdió por estos bosques"

Enseguida Ryoga, al identificar al viejo, bajo la guardia…

"Pues siento no poder ayudarle, pero yo también estoy perdido"

"Je, je… no importa… Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?"

"Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki, señor"

"Mi nombre no es importante, pero si quieres saberlo, te lo diré, me llamo Shin… y puedo leer el futuro de las personas"

"¿Shin?"

"Perdone ha dicho… ¿leer el futuro?"

"Si, joven, puedo leer el futuro"

"Bueno, no es el primero que encuentro que lo haga, pero yo no tengo mucho futuro, así que da igual"

"¿Por qué lo crees así?"

"Por que esa es la realidad… He perdido lo único que me importaba, lo he perdido para siempre"

"Espera, espera te leeré el futuro… quizás te equivoques"

"No, no tengo dinero, y no necesito saberlo"

"No, no te preocupes… no te cobrare, solo deja que te lo lea"

_Ryoga no estaba muy convencido, pero bueno no perdía nada, así que acabo accediendo…_

_El viejo saco una bola de cristal, que coloco encima de una enorme piedra, que había cerca… y le hizo señas, para que Ryoga se sentara junto a la bola…_

"Pon tu mano encima de la bola, y cierra los ojos… cuando te diga que los abras, ábrelos"

_Ryoga dudo un poco, pero lo hizo…El viejo empezó a pronunciar una frase…_

"Oh poderes divinos, manifestaros… y mostrarnos el futuro de este chico"

_La Bola se ilumino al instante, y en ella empezaron a formarse imágenes…_

"Ryoga, ya puedes abrir tus ojos, y contemplar la bola"  
_  
Ryoga los abrió, y rápidamente miro a la bola, y vio algo que le dejo demasiado atónito… Se veía así mismo, hablando con Akane en la habitación de la chica… exactamente estaba viendo la escena de aquel momento, tan doloroso para el… en el que le declaro su amor a Akane, y esta le rechazo…Sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, pero el no aparto la vista de la bola…_

"Un momento, esto no es mi futuro, esto es del otro día…"

"Paciencia joven, paciencia… mira, y observa"

_De repente la imagen cambio… Y en esta nueva imagen, se veía a Akane hablando con un chico, y ese chico llevaba trenza, aunque Ryoga no podía verle la cara, Ryoga lo reconoció enseguida… y de repente se estaban besando._

"¡¡¡RANMA!!! MALDITO SEAS… Te estas aprovechando de Akane"

"Este es el presente, lo que esta ocurriendo en este mismo momento"

"¿Qué?"

"Y ahora viene el futuro… lo que nos quiera mostrar la bola de cristal, aparecerá ahora…"

_Y la imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora se veía a una mujer joven, de larga caballera marrón, y la chica estaba llorando sobre una mesa… Ryoga la reconoció enseguida…_

"¡¡¡UKYO!!!"

_Ahora en la imagen, se vislumbraba a la muchacha, pero con un cuchillo, y de repente, ella se atraviesa el corazón con el, ante la atónita mirada de Ryoga…_

"NOOOO, ¡¡¡¡¡UKYO!!!!!

_Y por ultimo se veía en la bola, el cuerpo de la chica tirado en el suelo, desangrándose, durante unos segundos, después la bola dejo de emitir imágenes, y se apago, volviendo a verse la bola de cristal…_

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ukyo?"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES TODO CULPA TUYA!!!!…Maldito bastardo…. JURO QUE TE MATARE, Aunque eso sea lo ultimo que haga"

_De los ojos de Ryoga, caían lágrimas descontroladas…_

"Tranquilo joven, eso solo era el futuro… todavía no ha ocurrido, pero…"

"Tengo que detener a Ukyo, y detener a Ranma y Akane"

"Lo siento muchacho, pero ellos dos, bueno el beso… eso ya no puedes detenerlo…"

"¿Y a Ukyo?... Tengo que volver rápidamente a Nerima, y detener a Ukyo, antes de que…"

"No llegaras a tiempo, por que eso ocurrirá dentro de unas horas, con tu sentido de la orientación, jamás llegaras a tiempo"

_Ryoga sintió que el mundo se le venia encima… Pensaba que se volvería loco…_

"Ah, pero conozco una manera, de cambiar las cosas, je je je…bueno es un poco peligrosa, pero hay una manera…"

"¿Hay una manera?... ¿CUAL ES?"

"Tenemos que viajar al mundo de la Umbra, allí podremos cambiar el destino del mundo."

"¿La Umbra?"

"Si, la Umbra es un mundo aparte, oscuro y frió… no hay nada, solo el cristal legendario, si rompemos el cristal, cambiaras los acontecimientos del mundo, y cambiaras el destino del mundo, quizás a tu favor, pero sin duda evitaras que esa chica muera…También puede que traiga consecuencias negativas, para ti, pero no lo se, con exactitud… por eso te he dicho que es peligroso…"

"NO me importa…Pero no dejare que muera Ukyo, y menos por ese miserable de Ranma… Si es la única manera lo haré, no me importa lo que me ocurra"

"Bien, entonces vamos, dame la mano"

_El viejo pronuncio unas palabras extrañas. Y de repente ambos desaparecieron del bosque… Y aparecieron en un lugar totalmente oscuro y frió, solo un cristal… no más grande que una pequeña gema, que emitía un fuerte brillo se encontraba frente a sus ojos…_

"Hemos llegado, estamos en la Umbra"

"¿Esta es la Umbra?...

_Ryoga miro al cristal, y se acerco lentamente…_

"¿Y ese es el cristal legendario?...  
_  
_"Si ese es, ahora debes destruirlo… con que lo aplastes con tu puño, será suficiente"

_Ryoga se acerco lo suficiente, y lo cogio… al tocarlo sintió un extraño escalofrió…_

"¿Qué ocurrirá después de destruirlo?"

"Como te he dicho antes, cambiaras el destino del mundo, es decir cambiaras los acontecimientos de este…"

"¿Y Que pasara si no consigo salvar a Ukyo?"

"Muchacho, confía en ti… si es lo que mas deseas, la salvaras"

"Esta bien, lo haré"

_Ryoga echo un ultimo vistazo al viejo, y por ultimo al cristal… y tras unos segundos…_

"Ukyo te salvare…Perdóname Akane…"

_Ryoga cerró los ojos, y tras unos segundos, los abrió y mirando a su mano… apretó su puño, con todas sus fuerzas, y el cristal se rompió en pedazos…_

_Tras varios segundos… Una luz blanca salio de la mano de Ryoga, que deslumbro todo el lugar, cegándolo y arrastrándolo…_

"¡¡¡¡ UKYO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ AKANEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

…_ Y aquel día el mundo cambio para siempre._

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Mundo Oscuro

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 4: Mundo Oscuro**

_**4 Años después…**_

_Un joven que caminaba arrastrando el peso, de su propia existencia encima, a la cual consideraba la carga mas pesada que jamás había llevado, a pesar de que ese joven, ahora cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda, una espada bastante extraña, pero al fin y a cabo una espada, como otra cualquiera, pocos podrían cargar un arma así…  
Ryoga había vivido los 4 últimos años mas oscuros y mas dolorosos de su vida… Un joven que fue consumido por la oscuridad… Un joven cuyo nombre era Ryoga Hibiki…_

_Ryoga había sufrido importantes cambios, físicamente su musculatura había aumentado bastante, su pelo había crecido bastante, ahora llevaba una larga melena negra, que le caía por los hombros, pero que a la vez, cubría gran parte de su rostro, ocultando a los demás, las terribles cicatrices, que habían quedado marcadas en su rostro, también llevaba una ligera barba, que cubría o mas bien disimulaba las pequeñas cicatrices, que le quedaron en su barbilla, su cuerpo iba recubierto por una extraña túnica marrón oscura, que ocultaba sus ropas, y sobretodo las cicatrices que habían quedado en el resto de su cuerpo; pecho, brazos, espalda, etc… Pero sobretodo su expresión, era la que mas había cambiado, junto a su mirada, su expresión era extrañamente inexpresiva, con cierto aire de tristeza y seriedad mezcladas, y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían, ahora estaban perdidos, cabizbajos, su mirada denotaba sufrimiento… Un sufrimiento que pocos podrían imaginar…_

_Pero había algo en el, de lo que jamás cambio, ya que jamás se separo de ella en ningún momento, y era su bandana amarilla, aun lucia en su rostro, cubierta por la capucha de la túnica, que siempre le cubría su rostro, pero siempre visible para el resto, quizás para que todos supieran que Ryoga Hibiki seguía vivo, y esa bandana era la prueba mas irrefutable de que seguía existiendo…_

"Por fin… Por fin lo logre… 4 años, pero lo logre, logre romper el vinculo aquel extraño vinculo, que me ato a servir a Lucifer durante tanto tiempo, que me provoco tanto sufrimiento…Dios"

_El cuerpo de Ryoga, temblaba, sentía enormes escalofríos… cada vez que recordaba…_

_Lo que había vivido aquellos últimos 4 años… Jamás lo olvidaría, su alma estaba marcada para siempre, por aquello…_

"¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA!!!...Jamás pensé que viviría una pesadilla así, ahora tengo que buscar a Akane y a Ukyo…El resto ya no importa…Después pagare mis pecados…"

_Tras varios días, sin descanso… logro encontrar algún lugar civilizado, donde viviera la población humana… en ese tiempo el mundo había cambiado bastante, desde aquel día… El mundo se detuvo, y desde entonces, el mundo fue consumido por la oscuridad…_

_Muchas ciudades fueron destruidas, muchos países desaparecieron… Y millones de personas murieron…Pero sin dudas, aquella fecha… marco al mundo para siempre…_

_Ryoga lo recordaba, y jamás lo olvidaría, por que el fue el causante y el único culpable de toda esa desgracia, aquel maldito viejo, lo engaño… y vaya engaño…Por su culpa, y por la culpa de su confianza… No pudo ver las oscuras intenciones del viejo…_

_Por su culpa vivió 4 años en el infierno… condenado a ser un alma en pena, a las órdenes del señor de la oscuridad… el propio diablo, llamado Lucifer… Ryoga destruyo cientos o incluso miles de familias, a las órdenes de este… Pero gracias a lo único que amó en su vida, y a su sueño de volver a la Tierra, para estar junto a ella…  
__  
Fue lo único que le hizo no perder el juicio, y poder romper con sacrifio y sufrimiento el vínculo que tenia con Lucifer, y escapar de las mazmorras del Infierno… Lugar que conoció perfectamente, durante esos 4 años… Pero ahora todo eso daba igual, no importaba si le querían matar, o si le querían hacer regresar… No importaba lo que sentía… solo le importaba una cosa…_

_Volver a verla… Volver a ver esa sonrisa…_

"Creo que si sigo por este camino, llegare pronto a Nerima…No he dejado de pensar en ti, durante estos 4 años… y mas que nunca, que estuve solo en esto… también pensé muchísimo en Ukyo… Espero que ambas estén bien, y al menos ellas sean felices…"

_Ryoga camino durante días… Fue encontrando ciudades, y mas ciudades… en ellas veía el precio que pagaron sus habitantes... por su estupido error… la gente intentaba recuperarse aun, después de cuatro años, pero ciertamente era muy difícil… el ambiente de tristeza y desesperanza, era generalizado por donde quisiera que fuera… pero aun había personas que tenían esperanzas… en construir un mundo mejor, levantar una ciudad nueva, en las ruinas de cada ciudad, que encontraba a su paso, pero a pesar de todo… el ya no esperanza, sus esperanzas habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, el ya no tenia nada, solo… tenia un objetivo mas, después que vendría… ¿el final?... no lo sabia, pero ni pensaba en ello…_

_Ryoga estuvo pensando mucho, en a quien visitar primero, tras mucho pensarlo, pensó que era más importante… Akane, y después Ukyo… _

_Y tras varias semanas sin descanso, y muchísimo esfuerzo tanto mental como físico… lo logro, logro llegar a Nerima…_

"Akane, Ukyo… Al fin he vuelto, lo logre, logre regresar…"

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Regreso a Nerima

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 5: Regreso a Nerima**

_Ryoga había regresado a Nerima, tras varias semanas… estaba nervioso, hacia tanto tiempo, que no volvía, es mas, aun recuerda aquellos últimos días en Nerima, juro que no volvería a aparecer por allí, y allí estaba el, pero no puede abandonar a Akane, ni a Ukyo… jamás se lo perdonaría…Pero ¿Qué dirán o como reaccionaran… cuando ellas lo sepan?… que el fue el causante de que el mundo fuera sumido en la oscuridad… Procuraba no pensarlo, aunque le fuera muy difícil…_

"La ciudad ha cambiado bastante, aunque sigue siendo la misma… no me cabe la menor duda"

_Tras varios minutos, logro llegar a un lugar bastante familiar para el, jamás olvidaría aquel lugar… Finalmente había llegado a su destino... El Dojo Tendo…_

_Se puso frente a la puerta, y se dispuso a llamar, pero cuando fue a llamar, se detuvo…_

"Bien, Akane… espero que estés aquí… por favor, Akane…No soportaría la idea de no saber que ha pasado contigo…"

_Finalmente llamo a la puerta… Seguidamente, tras varios toques, una voz grito desde el interior…_

"YA YA… Ya va…Un momento"

_Ryoga suspiro, realmente había alguien dentro de la casa… Enseguida una persona abrió la puerta, era un niño, con el pelo corto y negro, y sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Ranma… o eso le pareció a Ryoga…_

"Hola buenas, bienvenido al Dojo Tendo… ¿desea algo?"

"Eh, hola… si, estoy buscando a Akane Tendo ¿esta aquí?"

"Ah, busca a mama, espere un momento, voy a llamarla…"

"¿Mama?"

_Al rato, una mujer, bastante joven, de pelo bastante largo y negro, salía de la casa, lucia un bonito delantal blanco…_

_Ryoga se sorprendió, al ver a la mujer, le recordaba a Kasumi, pero sin dudas era Akane…_

"¿Akane?"

_La mujer miro al hombre, que había frente ella, estaba un poco asustada, por que, le habían pasado muchas cosas… durante su vida, y ya no le sorprendía que un tipo encapuchado, apareciera en su casa, preguntando por ella… pero aun así… Intento disimular su nerviosismo con una sonrisa…_

"Hola, si, soy Akane Tendo… ¿Quién es usted?"

"¿Akane, eres tu… realmente?

La mujer, respondió un poco más bruscamente…

"Si, ya le he dicho que soy yo… ¿desea algo?, tengo la comida al horno…"

"Ah, espera…"

_Ryoga se percato de un pequeño detalle, y se quito la capucha…_

"No me has reconocido ¿verdad?"

_Ryoga se echo el pelo, hacia atrás, vislumbrando totalmente, su bandana amarilla…_

"Soy yo, Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki"

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga solo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa…_

"Si Akane, soy yo"

"¡¡¡¡ RYOGA!!!!"

_Akane se tiro corriendo a abrazarlo… empezando a llorar desconsoladamente…_

"Ryoga, ¿eres tu?, realmente…has vuelto…"

_Ryoga correspondió al abrazo, y enseguida comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas…_

"Si, Akane… soy yo, me alegro verte de nuevo"

_El niño, miraba sorprendido la escena, no recordaba ver a su madre, tan feliz, en toda su vida… Y sintió curiosidad… _

"Mama, ¿Quién este hombre?... ¿Es papa?"

_Akane volvió en si, y soltó a Ryoga, este también la soltó, y disimuladamente se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro… Akane no se había percatado del rostro de Ryoga, de las cicatrices, debido a la emoción del momento…_

"Ranma… el es Ryoga Hibiki, es un viejo amigo mío… y un gran amigo de papa de la infancia"

"¿Ranma?"

"SIIII… Entonces… ¿usted conoció a mi padre?... ¿Como era?"

_Ryoga, miro al niño, un poco sorprendido… y respondió como pudo, sin saber exactamente, de que iba la pregunta…_

"Pues no se, Ranma era un hombre, muy fuerte, siempre fue mi mayor rival, pero de eso ya hace mucho"

"Ah"

"RANMA, no molestes al señor Ryoga, que no ves, que esta cansado… vamos dentro"

"Si, mama"

"Akane… ¿Por qué el niño, te llama mama?"

_Akane sonrió a Ryoga, y le respondió…  
_

"Muy sencillo, por que el, es mi hijo"

"¿Tu hijo?"

"Si, y de Ranma"

"¿De RANMA?"

_Entonces Akane se percato de algo, y se quedo mirando el rostro de Ryoga, un poco asustada…_

"Ryoga… ¿tu cara?..¿Que le paso?"

"Ah"

""Esto, no es nada… son unas pequeñas cicatrices…"

_Akane miro muy preocupada a Ryoga, y pareció entristecerse, y Ryoga se percato de ello…_

"Akane, no te preocupes por mi cara… son viejas heridas, no pasa nada… estoy bien... pero por favor… puedo entrar, estoy muy cansado… déjame entrar, por favor"

"Claro, Ryoga… tu siempre eres bienvenido, pasa adentro"

"Gracias Akane"

_Tras varios minutos, los tres estaban en el comedor, el primero en comer y en acabar fue Ranma Jr….Y Akane le dijo que se fuera lavar los dientes, y después a dormir la siesta un rato, el niño la obedeció y se fue… Y se quedaron los dos solos, en la mesa… Akane tuvo que preparar mas comida para Ryoga, este acepto gustoso la oferta, pero se asusto un poco, ante la idea de comer un plato de Akane, recordaba lo horrible que eran… Pero por dentro pensó... Que si había sobrevivido hasta ahora, a todo lo que se le había venido encima… Un plato en mal estado, no acabaría con el… Y enseguida empezaron a comer, para sorpresa de Ryoga…_

"Mmm, esta riquísimo Akane, me a gustado mucho"

"Gracias Ryoga, je je, me alegro que te gustara"

"Gracias a ti Akane, por dejarme comer, algo tan bueno"

_Akane se quedo un poco roja, al oír las palabras de Ryoga… Pero Ryoga, no la mentía, no como otras veces, que a pesar de que su comida fuera asquerosa… siempre le dijo: "Que estaba bien"…Siempre probo todos y cada uno de sus platos, a pesar de que el supiera… que luego acabaría mal...En eso se diferenciaba de Ranma, que el solo sabia reírse y burlarse de ella…_

"Bueno, yo entrene mucho… y logre aprender a cocinar, en algo así de unos meses, antes de que naciera Ranma"

"Akane no tienes que justificarte… tu comida siempre me gusto."

"Gracias Ryoga, veo que sigues siendo el mismo caballero… que eras hace cuatro años…"

"Pero cambiando de tema, Ryoga…"

"Me tienes que contar… ¿Qué ha sido de ti… durante estos 4 años?

"Akane, perdona… que no te responda, pero necesito saber algo…"

"Dime Ryoga"

"¿Qué fue de Nerima en estos 4 años?... ¿Que paso con la gente?"

_Akane pareció entristecerse mucho, al oír la pregunta de Ryoga…_

"Bueno, esto veras… resulta difícil de creer… pero es muy duro…"

"¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste?"

"Si, lo recuerdo…"

"Pues ese día, al poco de irte tu…"

"Ranma vino, y extrañamente se me declaro… y yo le acepte… y esa noche…"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa noche, quede embarazada de el"

_Ryoga pareció entristecerse un poco, al oír las palabras de Akane… Disimuladamente se toco el pecho, en la parte del corazón, pero enseguida aparto la mano… Siempre pensó, que si ella tenia un hijo, seria de el, y no de ese imbecil travestido…_

"Pero… Al día siguiente, estábamos paseando por la ciudad… por fin en mucho tiempo, era feliz… pero y fue cuando…"

_Akane, no pudo contenerse más, y empezó a llora, delante de su amigo…_

"¿Akane?"

"Fue cuando ocurrió, aquel extraño fenómeno… La luz blanca, nos cegó, y nos separo… mucha gente murió ese día, la ciudad quedo convertida en ruinas… Y Ranma desapareció… Y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada del…"

"¿Qué?... No puede ser... (¿Ranma?)"

"¿Y que paso con Ukyo y los demás?"

"Utchan… ella fue la que me saco de los escombros… por que yo, quede atrapada en los escombros… ella me ayudo… si no fuera por ella, yo y mi hijo Ranma, estaríamos muertos"

"¿Dónde esta ella, ahora mismo?"

"Estuvo cuidándome, durante unos meses… nos hicimos muy amigas, estaba muy triste, ella dijo… que desapareciste la noche anterior sin decirle nada, solo dejaste una nota… Pero ella dijo, que estaba segura, de que tu estabas vivo… y que volverías a Nerima"

"Ella me cuido, hasta que vio… que podía valerme por mi misma… y se fue en busca de Ranma… quise ir con ella, pero me lo prohibió… dijo que no seria nada bueno para el bebe, y me juro que volvería con el… y se fue… Varios meses después, nació Ranma Jr."

"Ryoga… fue muy duro, perdí todo en ese día…"

"Ranma desapareció, Kasumi murió, tu también desapareciste… Moouse también murió, intentando proteger a Shampoo… Y Shampoo quedo muy afectada… y se marcho a China, sin decir nada a nadie, tardamos 3 meses en averiguarlo…"

"¿Quéee? "Moouse y Kasumi… ¿están muertos?"

_Akane, empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa…y comenzó a chillar…_

"TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE QUERIA… Se fueron de mi vida… ese maldito día"

"Solo quedamos Nabiki, Ukyo, ahora tu que has vuelto… y yo…"

"¿Y tu padre?... ¿Y los señores Saotome?"

"Tras la muerte de Kasumi, mi padre cayo en una fuerte depresión… se puso enfermo… y murió unas semanas después"

"Los Saotome se marcharon… Insistieron en cuidarme, en que yo me convirtiera en su nueva hija, junto a Nabiki..."

"Pero nos negamos, y les pedimos que se fueran…Ellos lo aceptaron, y al día siguiente se marcharon, aunque aun sigo hablando con la Tía Nodoka de vez en cuando, por teléfono… A veces me visita… Nabiki también se marcho, rehizo su vida con Kuno… Se casaron... y al poco se marcharon al extranjero…"

_Y ambos se quedaron callados, y hubo un incomodo silencio… Pero Ryoga, no pudo más, y exploto… Comenzó a llorar y a gritar lleno de desesperación… Akane le miro asustada y sorprendida por esa extraña reacción…_

"AKANE… Todo fue por mi culpa…Yo fui el causante de todo"

"¿Qué dices, Ryoga?... Tu jamás…"

"Akane… se que esto es muy duro, pero yo fui el que lo provoco"

"No, no puede ser"

"Akane, déjame explicarte…"

"Cuando me fui de tu casa, me fui, y llegue al UTCHAN por mi casualidad… vamos a casa de Ukyo, y cene allí… Ella me invito, pero en el transcurso de la cena, ella me beso sin querer, y yo no se… Sentí que te traicionaba… Y entonces decidí irme sin decirle nada… Y Me fui de Nerima, con la intención de no regresar… y entonces, conocí a un viejo… el me dijo: Que me podía leer el futuro y demás… Yo acepte a regañadientes, y vi un beso entre Ranma y tu, y después vi a Ukyo muerta en una imagen…"

"¿Qué estas diciendo Ryoga?"

"Vi a Ukyo muerta, se había suicidado por Ranma… Y yo enloquecí, el viejo… me dijo que podía cambiar el destino de ella, y salvarla… me llevo a un lugar extraño, y allí había un cristal, me aseguro que si lo rompía, la salvaría… pero que podía ser peligroso, no estaba muy seguro, de lo que hacia, pero… Lo hice por ella"

"Pero el viejo me engaño, y cuando lo rompí, una luz blanca salio de mi mano, y me cegó, todo quedo destruido… y esa luz me arrastro consigo… Y Estuve mucho tiempo en el Infierno atrapado…Hasta que finalmente hace unos días, que lo logre, logre escapar…"

"¡¡¡ BASTA RYOGA!!!!"

"Eh"

"TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE LA MUERTE DE TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDOS"

"…"

"¡¡¡RYOGA CONTESTAME… TU FUISTES… ¿EL QUE CAUSO LA MUERTE A TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES?"

_Ryoga miro al suelo, muy tristemente, incapaz de mirar a la mujer, y respondió con un tono de miedo, y casi susurrando…_

"Si Akane, fui yo…"

_Akane quedo impactada, por lo que dijo Ryoga… Y de repente se levanto y le dio una torta en la cara a Ryoga…_

"FUERAAAA"

_Ryoga la miro entonces a la cara, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

"¿Akane? …Yo"

"FUERAAAA VETE DE AQUÍ"

"Akane, yo…lo siento…"

"HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES"

"Esta bien Akane, entiendo que me odies…

_Seguidamente Ryoga, se levanto y se marcho… Pero justo antes que alcanzara la puerta… Akane le dijo una última frase…_

"RYOGA TE ODIOOOO"

_Ryoga la miro de reojo por una ultima vez, y esta salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, llorando… El se quedo unos segundos, ahí de pie… y enseguida de marcho…._

_Ryoga tenia el corazón destrozado nuevamente, sabia que Akane le odiaria para siempre, pero jamás pensó, que le pudiera afectar de esa manera… Ryoga se coloco de nuevo su capucha, tapando su rostro, y siguió llorando disimuladamente…_

"Bueno, al menos, encontré a Akane, ella esta bien, eso es lo que realmente importa… Ahora tengo que encontrar a Ukyo…"

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Buscando a Ukyo… El Viaje a China

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 6: Buscando a Ukyo… El Viaje a China**

_Había pasado, varios días, desde que Ryoga se había ido de casa del Dojo Tendo, por que Akane, le echara… seguía muy triste, por ello, jamás se pensó, que le doliera tanto, el corazón, el echo de que a la persona que el amaba, no le amara, incluso estuviera con otro, y que encima le odiara para siempre, como nunca había odiado a nadie… Aunque Ryoga pensaba, que en el fondo, se lo había ganado, a pulso… Pero aun le quedaba un último objetivo, una última meta, y esa meta, era encontrar a la otra persona más importante, de su vida, después de Akane, a su gran amiga Ukyo… No sabía por donde empezar, pero ya había atravesado varias ciudades, de Japón, y no daba con ella, también pensó en Ranma… ¿Seguiria vivo?... Ryoga pensaba que si, estaba casi completamente seguro, de que si el… Ryoga Hibiki seguía vivo, después de tantos años, de sufrimiento y dolor… Ranma estaría vivo en alguna parte…  
_

"¿Dónde estarás Ukyo?"…

"Hace días, que te estoy buscando, he atravesado varias ciudades, y nadie sabe nada de ti, menos mal, que tenia una foto tuya, desde hace mucho tiempo… y al menos puedo facilitar a la gente, el modo de buscarte…"

"Ahhh"

_De repente, Ryoga tropezó con alguien… cayendo esa persona al suelo, el pudo mantener el equilibrio… Ryoga se disculpo educadamente, tendiendo una mano a la mujer, que había tirado al suelo… esta le agradeció, la ayuda…  
__  
_"Gracias joven… es muy educado…"

"Ah... Esa voz…"

"¿Sra. Saotome?

"Eh… ¿Quién eres?"

_Ryoga se quito la capucha… mostrando su rostro…_

"Soy Ryoga Hibiki, ¿me recuerda?... yo era amigo de su hijo…"

"Ryoga Hibiki… ya te recuerdo, ah es un gusto verte…"

"Así que estabas vivo"

"Si, así es señora…"

"¿Y sabes algo de mi hijo Ranma?"

"Lo siento señora, pero… en realidad, lo estoy buscando a el, y a nuestra amiga Ukyo"

"Ah, a Utchan… ¿también la buscas?"

"Si, así es…"

"Entonces, eso significa… que los estas buscando a petición de Akane, ¿no es así?"

" ¿Akane?"

_Ryoga pareció recibir nuevamente un golpe, al oír ese nombre, otra vez… Su expresión cambio, y la señora Saotome, se percato de ello…_

"Ah, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué te has callado de repente?"

"No, por nada… estoy bien"

"Ryoga, no puedes ocultármelo… Ranma y tú, os parecéis muchísimo, y el es mi hijo… Una madre sabe ver, cuando su hijo, la oculta cosas… y aunque tu no seas mi hijo, se verlo igualmente…"

"…"

"Creo que me tienes que contar muchas cosas, pero por que no nos vamos a mi casa, que estamos muy cerca de aquí, allí estará mi marido… seguro que se alegra, al verte vivo"

_Ryoga no supo negarse, y acepto ir con ella, a los pocos minutos llegaron… Cuando llegaron, encontraron en el salón de la casa, al Señor Saotome, mirando una foto… Este al percatarse de que su mujer, había llegado con un desconocido... la escondió… Pero Ryoga, pudo obsérvala antes de que la escondiera, era una foto de la familia Tendo y Saotome al completa antes de aquel día…_

"Genma, este es Ryoga Hibiki… ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¿Ryoga Hibiki?... Ah el amigo de Ranma… ¿Cómo estas muchacho?"

"Bueno"  
_La Sra. Saotome, dijo que sirviria unos Te… para los tres, y que después, hablarían…  
Ryoga acepto, y se sentó, y el señor Saotome, empezó una conversación…_

"¿Y que te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, Estoy buscando a su hijo, y a Ukyo"

"Ese irresponsable, mira que huir, dejando a la pobre Akane… sola"

_De repente algo de la cocina, salio disparado, directo a la cabeza de Sr. Saotome…  
_  
"¡¡¡GENMA!!! Cállate, no hables así de tu hijo… Te lo prohíbo rotundamente, hasta que el vuelva..."

"Vale, Vale Nodoka… no hacia falta que fueras tan violenta"

_Poco después volvió la Sra. Saotome, con los Te… y los sirvió a los presentes… incluyéndose a si misma…_

"Bien Ryoga, puedes contarnos…"

"Bueno, en realidad… Hace 4 años, que fue la ultima vez que nos vimos todos, antes de aquel día…"

"El día de la tragedia, aquel día fue el fin de muchas cosas…"

"Si, aquel día… la familia Tendo, lo perdió todo, y ustedes perdieron a Ranma"

"Pobre familia, pobres Akane y Nabiki… se quedaron solas en el mundo"

"Lo siento, señora Saotome"

"Pero hay algo que debo decirla…"

"Aunque después, me odie al igual que me odie Akane ahora, y aunque quiera hacerme el Seppuku… tiene que saberlo"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo fui el causante de todo esto."

¿Qué dices?"

"Si, así es… Y necesito que lo sepa, por que si no, mi oscura alma, no podrá encontrar la paz nunca, aunque no la merezca…"

"¿Cómo que tu fuiste el causante?... Explícate joven."

"Vera, Yo llegue a Dojo Tendo, un día antes de aquello, como supongo que sabrá, yo estaba enamorado de Akane, al igual que su hijo, aunque el no tuvo el valor de decírselo, yo ese día… lo hice, y ella me rechazo, huí de su casa…Y por casualidades del destino, me hizo caer, en el Utchan, allí Ukyo… me invito a cenar, y me ofreció pasar la noche, allí… por que yo no había dormido nada… Pero ella me beso, en mitad de esa cenar, fue un accidente, pero yo huí, por que no quería… yo amaba a Akane, y no quería traicionarla a pesar de todo…"

_Ryoga, se detuvo un momento, y bebió de su taza… Entonces la señora Saotome, le pidió…_

"Continua por favor"

"Bueno, yo me fui del Utchan… Yo quería huir de Nerima, y no volver jamás aquí… al día siguiente, me tope con un anciano, este me dijo: que podía leer el futuro, y demás… Yo acepte, y vi algo demasiado horrible… Bueno vi varias cosas, en ellas vi, a Akane y Ranma besándose, aunque eso supuso una derrota para mi, en el fondo, me alegre por ella… ella merecía ser feliz, pero en la bola, vi otra imagen, y era Ukyo, y se veía a la chica, cortándose las venas, y suicidándose, por…"

"Por Ranma…Dios santo, no puedo creerlo"

"Yo me sentí impotente, por que pensé, que no podría salvarle… pero el viejo me dijo: Que había una forma de salvarla… y aunque yo dude, el me llevo a un extraño lugar… era un lugar oscuro y frió, solo había un cristal… el me dijo, que si lo rompía, salvaría a Ukyo, ya que cambiaria los acontecimientos del mundo, me advirtió de que seria peligroso… lo hice por ella… No quería verla morir, por lo tanto, lo rompí… y después apareció una luz blanca, y me cegó… y me arrastro consigo… Jamás pensé que ocurría una cosa, así… Simplemente pensé, que cambiaria el curso de la historia, un poco… el viejo me engaño, me utilizo para sus oscuros propósitos… el resto ya lo sabe…"

"Dios mío"

"Si usted me odia, lo comprendo, y si quiere cobrarse con mi despreciable vida, se la ofrezco en bandeja, para que haga lo que quiera con ella... lo aceptare… aunque jamás pueda recompensar el dolor de la muerte de todos aquellos que murieron…"

_El Señor Saotome, se levanto, y miro muy seriamente a Ryoga, y le encaro…_

"Por tu culpa murió Ranma, por tu culpa murieron Shoun y su hija Kasumi… eres un ser miserable, y despreciable… por supuesto que te mataremos…"

"¡¡¡¡ GENMA!!! SILENCIO."

_Genma callo, enseguida. De los ojos de la Sra. Saotome, caían lágrimas, pero había un extraño brillo, en sus ojos… esto le desconcertó a Ryoga… Esta se acerco a Ryoga…_

_  
Se agacho, y le abrazo como si fuera una madre, que no abrazaba a su hijo, en mucho tiempo… Ryoga sintió lastima por la Sra. Saotome, a pesar de todo el dolor, que la había provocado, ella no lo odiaba, era la primera persona, que parecía no odiarle… a pesar de todo…y empezó a llorar..._

"Ryoga… Escúchame, no te odio… Y perdona a mi marido, el no sabe lo que dice… No le hagas caso… El esta furioso… Pero tu eres un buen chico, tu no harías algo así… jamás, te engañaron y eso es todo… ese maldito viejo, el fue el causante de todo, tu no… solo eres una pobre victima mas, como todo esto"

"¿Por qué no me odia?"

"Por que tus ojos, me lo dicen… que tu has sufrido, y puede mas que cualquier otro…"

"Tu rostro, lleno de cicatrices, lo dice… has sufrido mucho ¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Por qué no regresastes antes a Nerima?"

"Por que no pude, cuando la luz, me arrastro, me arrastro al Infierno… Allí Lucifer El señor de la oscuridad… me encerró en una mazmorra, me vinculo a el, de algún modo… y fue su marioneta, durante estos años, pude escapar de su control… Hace unas semanas, con mucho dolor y sacrificio, pero soy culpable de haber destruido a un gran numero de personas, mientras el me controlaba…"

"Entiendo… ¿Pero por que buscabas a Ukyo y a Ranma?"

"En realidad yo buscaba a Akane y a Ukyo… Y encontré a Akane, pero le conté la historia, y ella me echo de su casa, me dijo que me odiaba… Y me marche, para encontrar a Ukyo… Solo quería asegurarme, que ellas estaban bien… y después pagar por mis pecados…"

"Ryoga… No digas mas tonterías… tu no vas a pagar nada"

" ¿Señora?"

"Escúchame bien, vas a hacer… lo siguiente, y esto es una orden…"

"Vas a ir a China, a la aldea de las Nujienzu, la aldea de las Amazonas… Y vas a buscar a Cologne… Y le vas a contar toda la historia, ella te ayudara…"

"¿La Abuela de Shampoo?... ¿Aun sigue viva?... Increíble"

"Si, así es… Ella se marcho, cuando Shampoo se marcho a China… Y allí permanecen… Hablo de vez en cuando, con ella por teléfono… Seguro que se alegra, de ver que sigues vivo… Ella te ayudara a buscar a mi hijo y a Utchan"

"Bueno, esta bien… viajare a China"_  
_

"¿Y Akane?... No quería irme muy lejos, aunque ella me odiara, tengo que cuidarla o protegerla al menos, vive ella sola…Y eso me preocupa"

"No te preocupes por Akane, yo me encargare de cuidarla… para eso soy como su madre, que en paz descanse…"

"Espero que logres volver, Con Ranma y Utchan… Y todos podamos volver a ser felices…"

"…"

"De acuerdo señora, lo haré"

"Bien, Ryoga, así me gusta… Lo lograras… Toma te daré, este dinero, para que compres un billete de avión, y vayas a China"

"No, no es necesario… puedo ir… andando"

"No digas tonterías, tardarías semanas"

"Así tardaras unas horas"

"Bueno, esta bien, le prometo que volveré con Ranma y Ukyo"

"Ah, y no te preocupes… Hablare con Akane, ya veras… cuando vuelvas, ella se disculpara por como te trato…"

"NO, no es necesario… es justo que ella me odie…"

"Ryoga, conozco a Akane… como si fuera mi hija, y estoy segura, que lo dijo sin pensar, incluso puede que ahora mismo, se arrepienta de lo que te dijo, ella es muy buena persona… pero la furia y el dolor, la cegó… simplemente… Yo me encargo de todo."

"Bueno, muchas gracias por todo Sra. Saotome"

"Noo, Gracias a ti… Ryoga… Estas haciendo algo muy importante para mi familia, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo."

_Genma, que permaneció callado, se levanto y se acerco a Ryoga…_

"Discúlpame muchacho, me deje llevar por la rabia del momento… Espero, que tengas un buen viaje."

"No pasa nada Sr. Saotome… Gracias por todo,"

_Ryoga se marcho, de allí caminando lentamente_… contemplando la luz de los rayos del sol, de esa mañana…

_Pocas horas después… estaba en un vuelo, subido a un avión junto a otras 200 personas… rumbo a China…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. La Aldea de las Amazonas

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 7: La Aldea de las Amazonas**

_Habían pasado, varios días… Desde que Ryoga salio de Japón… Ahora estaba caminando por un lugar totalmente desconocido para el, sabia que si el se perdía con facilidad, aun conociendo muchas ciudades de Japón, se perdería con mas facilidad aun, si apenas conocía China… Y encima que era un país, muchísimo mas grande…Pero la sola idea, de tener que encontrar a Ukyo, le hacia seguir hacia adelante… Como siempre encerrado en sus propios pensamientos…_

"¿Lograre llegar algún día a la aldea de las Amazonas?"…

"Ukyo… tarde o temprano te encontrare… lo prometo"

_De repente algo le llamo la atención, era una joven mujer, de largos cabellos verdes, que corría a gran velocidad, su parecido a Shampoo era increíble, aunque esta mujer, era mas joven, era una adolescente prácticamente... la chica iba a gran velocidad… saltando entre árbol y árbol…_

"¿Una Amazona?"

_Ryoga decidió seguirla, corriendo detrás de ella, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial… tras varios minutos llegaron a un pueblo, allí la chica se detuvo… y esta empezó a caminar lentamente, hacia un edificio cercano del pueblo… Ryoga decidió observar escondido, durante unos minutos, aun con la capucha puesta, para pasar más desapercibido… Definitivamente el joven, se decidió entrar en el poblado… Pero tras unos pasos…_

¡¡¡ ZAS !!!

_El Filo de una Katana, rozo su cuello, obstruyéndole el paso… Ryoga percibió el ataque, pero no se defendió… Simplemente miro a la persona que le ataco… Era una mujer, algo mayor que el, su cabello lucia negro oscuro, tenia una cara malhumorada… pero aun así atractiva…_

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eh (Mierda, no la entiendo… ¿Que dice?)"

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki… y estoy buscando a la Matriarca de las Amazonas, Cologone…"

_Ryoga, se percato del pequeño problema de que el no entendía Chino, y al oír esa voz, que hablaba en chino, y el no lo entendía… pensó rápidamente… lo intento con el lenguaje de los gestos… Se señalo así mismo" _

"Yo ser Ryoga Hibiki"

_Seguidamente señalo a la mujer…_

"_Buscar a Cologne"_

_La mujer lucio sorprendida… Y le indico con un gesto, que la siguiera, Ryoga sonrió débilmente, al parecer no le había costado, que la mujer, le entendiera… Esta le condujo a un gran edificio, y allí… le hizo entrar en una sala grande… Dentro encontró a varias personas, pero dos de esas personas, si le eran familiares… Allí estaban las dos amazonas, nieta y abuela, Shampoo se encontraba sentada en una especie de trono, luciendo un precioso vestido chino, como los que acostumbraba a llevar, pero ahora era mas hermosa que nunca, su aspecto de adolescente, había cambiado… ahora era toda una mujer, su pelo lucia aun morado oscuro, y mas largo aun, de lo que antes era… Ryoga se sorprendió ante la belleza de Shampoo, pero supo controlarse, las facciones de su rostro, no cambiaron en absoluto... En cambio su bisabuela Cologne, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual, luciendo aquel aspecto, tan poco hermoso, seguía siendo la misma momia disecada de mas de 300 años, de siempre…_

_Ambas mujeres, le miraron… aun no le habían reconocido… Cuando la mujer que acompaño a Ryoga hacia el edificio, iba a empezar a hablar… Ryoga se quito la capucha…Mostrando su rostro…_

"Soy Ryoga Hibiki… ¿se acuerdan de mi?"

"No, no puede ser"

Murmuro Shampoo, Cologone simplemente sonrió al verlo…

_Shampoo abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida y le miro al chico, cuando vio que definitivamente era el, justo por la bandana amarilla que llevaba en la cabeza… se tiro encima de el, abrazándolo…_

"¡¡¡RYOGA!!! ¡SIGUES VIVO! "

_Ryoga se sorprendió por el tan repentino abrazo de Shampoo, jamás le había tratado con tanto cariño, eso demostraba, que definitivamente, aunque jamás lo pareciera, considero a Ryoga un amigo, y no simplemente un conocido…  
__  
_"Pues claro, que si Shampoo ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bueno, ¿y tu Ryoga?"

"No se, como siempre, perdido…"

_Shampoo se rió, del chiste que al parecer, hizo Ryoga… Aunque ahora lucia una mujer adulta, seguía siendo la misma, o quizás no… _

"Bienvenido Ryoga, Me alegro de verte, joven guerrero"

"Je, je… yo también me alegro de verla"

Si, Ryoga, menuda sorpresa que nos has dado…"

"Bueno, vine a hablar con ustedes expresamente…Nodoka me mando aquí"

_Cologne lucio bastante sorprendida…_

"Entonces te topaste con la madre de Ranma"

"Ah, ahora que recuerdo… Lo siento mucho… Shampoo, siento lo de Mouse"

"Ah"

_La sonrisa de Shampoo, desapareció de su cara… y solo agacho la cabeza, diciendo una palabra…  
__  
_"Gracias Ryoga"

_Cologne hizo un gesto, y todas las demás personas se retiraron… solo quedaron los tres en la sala…_

"En Realidad Abuela, venia a hablar con usted a solas, por favor"

Shampoo se sorprendió, pero se fue… Ryoga la miro, y sintió lastima de ella, pensando en ella, por lo que debió pasar al perder a Mouse, y todo por culpa de su estupido error…

"Bien, dime Ryoga… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?"

_Ryoga le contó toda la historia… Cologone la escucho perfectamente, a medida que iba oyéndola… iba luciendo mas sorprendida, jamás se espero que el joven, le contara una cosa así… Ryoga no omitió ningún detalle por pequeño que fuera, incluso contó lo de la conversación con Akane y con Nodoka… Pero no se percato de que otra persona, también había oído la conversación, y esta estaba llorando, llena de dolor, y de repente copio una espada, sacándola de su funda…_

"_¿Así que querías que te ayudara a buscar a Ukyo?"_

_De repente, un fuerte grito de mujer, se oyó en la sala… y el filo de una espada, paso rozando el cráneo de Ryoga, ni se inmuto por el ataque, ni si quiera lo intento esquivar… Este se detuvo a un centímetro de su rostro, con un centímetro mas, el golpe le hubiera partido el cráneo en dos… _

"TUUU"

_Cologne se quedo paralizada, ante el ataque por sorpresa de Shampoo, hacia el chico perdido…_

"TUUUU LO MATASTE…¡¡¡ MATASTE A MOOUSE!!!"

"¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

"Te voy a matar Ryoga Hibiki, asesino"

Ryoga, que hasta ahora, se había mantenido impasible ante todo, aparto delicadamente el filo de la espada, de su rostro, con dos dedos, para que Shampoo no se sintiera amenazada… y empezó a hablar…

"Shampoo… Entiendo que me odies, si has escuchado mi historia, solo quiero que sepas… Que estas en tu derecho, si quieres mi cabeza… No voy a oponer resistencia, si quieres partirme en dos, hazlo…"

"NOOOOO, SHAMPOO ¡¡¡ NO LO HAGAS ¡!!! Te lo ordeno"

"Bisabuela el, EL MATO A MOOUSE"

"NOOOO, El no lo mato, Si realmente has oído la historia, que no debiste haberla oído… Te habrás dado cuenta de que a el, solo lo engañaron… El no es el culpable de todo esto"

"¿Bisabuela?"

"Además, no crees que el pobre, ya ha sufrido bastante"

_Ryoga le molesto, ese comentario… Soltó el filo de la espada, que aun seguía cerca de su rostro… Y Shampoo instintivamente la bajo al suelo…_

"No quiero su lastima, ni su perdón… solo quiero que me ayuden, por favor, quiero encontrar a Ukyo… Asegurarme de que ella esta bien, y después pagare por mis pecados, aunque sea con mi propia vida… Ya que no merezco vivir, de esta forma"

_Cologne se dio cuenta, de que había ofendido a Ryoga, involuntariamente…_

"Discúlpame Ryoga, no fue mi intención decir que pobre de ti, pero se que has sufrido… Te ayudaremos ¿verdad Shampoo?"

_Shampoo no dijo nada, solo miro confusa a Ryoga…_

_Cologne suspiro, y finalmente dijo… Algo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes, se espero…  
__  
_"Ryoga, te ayudaremos, Shampoo tu le acompañaras en su viaje, el no conoce China, y tu si, le guiaras durante todo el camino, y no volverás… hasta que hayáis encontrado a Ukyo… Si vuelves, antes de eso… serás desterrada de aquí, para siempre… Y hablo muy en serio."

"¿Bisabuela?"

"Espere Cologne, esto no es necesario… yo puedo apañármelas bien, solo"

"Lo siento, pero esto ya esta decidido"

_Cologone miro muy seriamente a Shampoo, y esta seguidamente, muy apenada hablo…_

"Yo te acompañare Ryoga, y juro que no te abandonare, y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario para encontrar a la Chica de la Espátula, perdón a Ukyo"  
_  
Shampoo llamaba así a Ukyo despectivamente, cuando eran adolescentes…_

_Ryoga miro a Cologone, supo que seria inútil, intentar convencer a Cologone, así que acabo aceptando…_

"Bueno, no se preocupe, mientras ella vaya conmigo, la protegeré"

"No necesito que me protejas, Hibiki… Se defenderme bien solita"

_Ryoga miro a Shampoo, y se disculpo, ya que no la quería llevar consigo molesta, ya era una carga llevarla, como para llevarla molesta…_

"Perdóname entonces, entonces te defenderás tu sola, sabes pelear bastante bien… Así que no habrá problema"

_Cologne sonrió…_

"Ahora marchar los dos… Y Suerte espero que encontréis a Ranma y a Ukyo"

_Tras varios minutos Shampoo preparo un pequeño equipaje, ella se coloco una túnica oscura, que se parecía bastante a la de Ryoga, se coloco su espada… Y ambos partieron desapareciendo en las sombras del bosque… Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban en silencio, por el bosque… Cada uno muy encerrado en sus pensamientos…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Ryoga y Shampoo

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 8: Ryoga y Shampoo**

_Dos jóvenes caminaban por un sendero, un poco oscuro… Llevaban quince días, caminando sin rumbo fijo, la chica se le notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, aunque era una persona fuerte… Su cuerpo no daba más de si…_

"Ryoga, por favor… descansemos un poco…"

_Ryoga la miro, y le afirmo con la cabeza, el vio que no era bueno, que ella siguiera a ese nivel, o caería muy enferma…_

"Esta bien, Shampoo… Mira coloquemos las tiendas ahí, y descansemos"

_Shampoo miro avergonzada a Ryoga… por pedirle que páranse para descansar…_

"No te preocupes, tampoco llevamos un rumbo fijo, no tenemos por que agobiarnos demasiado…"

"Gracias Ryoga..."

"De Nada:"

_Shampoo sonrió, era la primera vez, que ella le sonreía a Ryoga, desde que ella sabía la verdad… Eso era bueno, al parecer empezaba aceptarlo, habían pasado quince días, y discutían la mayoría de veces, pero Ryoga se guardaba su orgullo, y dejaba que ella se saliera con la suya… Pero ahora parecía que las cosas iban mejor…_

_De repente vino un fuerte viento, y empezó a llover con fuerza…_

"Maldita sea, ahora que habíamos colocado las tiendas"

"Debemos guárdalas"

"Si, Vamos"

_Ambos jóvenes. Intentaron guardarlas, pero de repente en ese instante, una de las tiendas, salio volando y se partió en el aire en dos, con la caída de un trueno, Shampoo pego un grito debido al susto, que se llevo, sin darse cuenta abrazo a Ryoga…_

"Tranquila, solo ha sido un trueno"

_Al percatarse, del abrazo Shampoo se quedo roja, roja de la vergüenza… y le soltó a toda prisa…_

"LO SIENTO"

"No, No pasa nada…"

"Debemos resguárdanos de la lluvia, nosotros si aguantaríamos, pero nuestras pertenencias no aguantaran mucho…"

_Empezaron a correr, Ryoga le cogio del brazo, y empezó a correr con ella, casi arrastrándola, hasta que ella pudo cogerle de la mano, y corrieron juntos, en pocos minutos llegaron a una cueva, y ahí se refugiaron…_

_Shampoo grito de júbilo, y Ryoga la tuvo que calmar, hasta que ella se tranquilizo…_

"Uf, suerte que estaba esta cueva aquí ¿eh?…"

_Ryoga suspiro, y le contesto…_

"Ni que lo digas, hemos sido afortunados esta vez…"

_Shampoo se dio cuenta de algo, y se alarmo…._

"Oh no, perdimos una tienda…"

"Eh"

"Y ahora, ¿que haremos?… ¿tendremos que dormir en la misma tienda?"

"Pues si no te molesta, me temo que si…"

"Pero yo solo puedo dormir con Airen."

_Ryoga no le gusto mucho esa actitud, pero el siempre fue un caballero, y aunque ahora fuera un monstruo, así se consideraba el, aun así seguía siendo el mismo caballero, con las damas…_

"Bueno, no te preocupes Shampoo… Haremos una cosa, tu dormirás en la tienda, yo dormiré al raso… ¿vale?"

"VALE… Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?"

_Ryoga se exaspero un poco…_

"Que tu dormirás en la tienda, y yo dormiré al raso, fuera de la tienda… ¿te parece?"

"No Ryoga, eso es injusto, no puedo permitir que duermas fuera, con el frió que hace… Dormirás en la tienda, pero te tendrás que comportar, como hagas algo muy pervertido, juro que te matare… Y esta vez, mi bisabuela no estará para salvarte… ¿entendido?..."

_Ryoga solo afirmo con la cabeza, estaba nervioso… Jamás había dormido junto a una chica, no a menos siendo Ryoga Hibiki, por que siendo P-Chan, había dormido un montón de veces con Akane… y menos pensó que la primera chica, con la que dormiría, fuera Shampoo… Así que simplemente se limito a afirmar con la cabeza…_

_Poco después colocaron la tienda, cenaron un poco, comida que llevaban encima, ya no les quedaba muchas provisiones, así que debían encontrar una ciudad pronto, o pasarían hambre… Después se metieron en la tienda, la tienda por suerte no era muy pequeña, por lo que cabían de sobra, y no tenían por que estar muy pegados, el uno con el otro…_

"Bueno Ryoga, yo me voy a dormir a un lado, y tu al otro, si haces algo raro, te enteraras de lo que es la ira de una amazona…"

"Vale, vale, tranquila"

_Pocos minutos después, ella se durmió…_

_Ryoga, que apenas dormía, se la quedo mirando, observo, que era una mujer muy hermosa, mas de lo que aun podía imaginar, durmiendo_…

"Parece un verdadero ángel, a diferencia de Akane… que tiene un sueño muy malo, cuando yo era P-Chan… ¿Qué tiempos aquellos?"

_Ryoga le vinieron mazo recuerdos, y sin quererlo y comerlo, le cayo una lagrimilla por el ojo… Eso le espabilo del todo, y decidió salir de la tienda, ya no llovía, ni hacia frió… Así que se subió al árbol mas cercano que había, y allí se sentó a mirar la luna, esta lucia llena, junto a las estrellas, antes le gustaba muchísimo mirarlas, pensaba que seria hermoso mirarlas junto a Akane, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad… Y se acordó de Ranma, aquel hombre, que siempre tendría una oportunidad, con Akane, estuviera donde estuviera… Ryoga seguía enamorado de Akane, de eso no le cabía duda, ya no le importaba, que ella tuviera un hijo, y que ese hijo fuera de Ranma, aun seguía soñando con algún día, estar con ella, aunque sabia de sobras, que ya era prácticamente imposible…_

"Akane, yo te amo…"

_Ryoga sonrió irónicamente, recordando aquellas palabras… Hace ya cuatro años, cuando se atrevió a decírselas a la cara de ella, y ella le rechazo dulcemente, por decirlo de algún modo…_

"Tu quieres a Ranma, pero ya no me importa, yo te sigo queriendo a ti…Jamás quise a Akari, aunque ella intentara ser mi novia, pero yo no pude amarla, ni siquiera pudimos besarnos, y aquel beso de Ukyo… ¿Por qué lo haría?..."

_Una muchacha contemplaba al muchacho subido al árbol, había oído todo lo que había dicho, y se había emocionado, jamás pensó que un hombre, pudiera ser tan sentimental… Y sintió una fuerte lastima por el… Y decidió subir con el, al árbol y darle una sorpresa…_

(Pobre Ryoga… Siento todo lo que le dije, hace unos días, me empezado a dar cuenta, de que es un buen chico, y además… en que estoy pensando, creo que debería disculparme ante el… Voy hacerlo.)

"Ryoga"

_Ryoga se sorprendió, ante la llamada, y se giro rápidamente…_

"¿Shampoo?... ¿Que haces tu aquí?"

"Ryoga, yo quería decirte… Que lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que te dije, por la forma que te e tratado estos quince días… pero me deje cegar por la furia, y el odio… Yo amaba a Mouse… ¿Y Ranma?"

"…"

"Ranma me dejo sola, fue muy duro, el se fue con Akane, pero lo acepte, les deje ser felices… Ya que ellos lo merecían, yo no…"

"¿Shampoo?"

_Ryoga le acaricio la mejilla, y le dijo algo para animarla…_

"Tu eres una buena persona, has cambiado… antes no eras así, pero ahora eres diferente, entiendo que hayas sufrido, y que aun sigas sufriendo… Yo tengo la culpa, de todo…"

"No Ryoga, mi bisabuela tenia razón, tu no tienes la culpa…"

"Shampoo, tu mereces ser feliz… Se que es muy duro, por que has perdido a las dos personas que amabas, pero eres una chica preciosa, seguro que encontraras a otro hombre, y serás feliz, junto a el..:"

"(¿Ryoga?)"

"Shampoo, no tienes por que estar conmigo, si no quieres, yo retiro la promesa, que le hiciste a tu bisabuela, y me hago responsable…"

"NO Ryoga, no me voy a ir, y…"

_Shampoo se acerco a su rostro, le miro a los ojos… Y de repente lo beso, le beso en los labios, con el beso más dulce, que jamás había dado… Ryoga se sorprendió muchísimo al contacto de los labios de la chica, con los suyos… por un segundo le correspondió al beso, pero enseguida se aparto…_

"Lo siento Shampoo… Yo, Yo no puedo hacerlo…"

_Shampoo se entristeció…_

"Ryoga, perdóname"

_Y la muchacha salió corriendo… con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos…_

"(Ukyo también me beso, pero este beso fue mucho mas calido que el de Ukyo, no fue igual… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?)

_Ryoga se sentó, en la rama del árbol, y se quedo toda la noche ahí sentado, encerrado en sus pensamientos, contemplando las estrellas…_

_A la mañana siguiente, Shampoo se levanto temprano de la tienda de campaña, y se fue a buscar a Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, Baja…"

_Ryoga, seguidamente bajo de un salto, y le pregunto a la chica…_

"¿Qué tal?"

_La muchacha un poco sonrojada, le contesto…_

"Bien, gracias Ryoga…Ya podemos irnos, ¿si quieres?"

"Si, sigamos…"

_Cuando de repente, una flecha, paso rozando el rostro de Ryoga, este ni se inmuto en absoluto…_

_Una figura con ropa oscura, estaba frente a ellos, esta lucia una larga melena negra, cubierta en una trenza… En su rostro, había una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y otra, que era cubierta por una ligera barba, al igual que Ryoga llevaba, ambos se parecían bastante, si se les miraba muy seguido…_

_Ryoga sintió un escalofrió, al vislumbrar a esa figura…_

_La joven amazona, miro al chico que tenia frente… muy sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos…_

"No, no puede ser…"

_Ryoga grito muy sorprendido…_

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!"

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. La Pelea: Ryoga VS Ranma

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 9: La Pelea: Ryoga VS Ranma**

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!"

_La figura que estaba frente a ellos sonrió, pero había algo en esa sonrisa, que Ryoga percibió, y le produjo otro escalofrió…_

"Je je, veo que me reconoces a pesar de ser solo un maldito traidor…"

"_¿Qué?"_

"¡¡¡RANMA!!! AIREN"

_Shampoo se lanzo corriendo a abrazarlo, antes de que llegara Ranma, hizo un gesto raro con dos dedos... Ryoga percibió que algo raro había ahí, e intento advertir a Shampoo…_

"NOO, SHAMPOO, ESPERA… ¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A EL!!"

_Y de la nada, de la mano de Ranma, salio una fuerte ráfaga de aire que golpeo de lleno en el cuerpo de la amazona, esta perdió el sentido y salio disparada… pero antes de que esta se estrellara contra un árbol, Ryoga logro saltar y agarrarla, cogiendola en brazos…_

_Ryoga miro a Ranma, con cara de odio, y seguidamente miro a Shampoo, la coloco justo detrás de un árbol cercano… Ranma miro la escena, confiado… Seguidamente Ryoga volvió a acercarse lentamente a Ranma…_

"¿Quién eres?... TU NO ERES RANMA"

"Claro que si P-Chan, claro que soy Ranma Saotome…"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no estas con Akane?... No deberías estar con ella, ¿no es tu esposa?... RANMA… Tienes un hijo con ella, ¿por que no estas con ellos?… Ella esta sufriendo mucho…"

"Ellos no son nada para mi…"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Ryoga he venido por ti, tu nos traicionaste, y encima… TE LLEVASTE LA ESPADA LEGENDARIA"

_Ryoga lucia aun más sorprendido ahora, de lo que nunca había estado…_

"¿Qué?... No, no puede ser…"

"RYOGA HIBIKI… Tú traicionaste la confianza de nuestro Amo Lucifer Señor de las Tinieblas… Tu le traicionaste, y robastes... su espada… Y Hoy pagaras por ello, te destruiré…"

"No, no puede ser… Ranma… ¿eres un siervo de Lucifer? ¿Cómo yo lo fui, hace tiempo?"

"Ahora te das cuenta, veo que sigues siendo el mismo estupido de siempre…"

"¿Ranma?... Oh no… jamás imaginé, que el hubiera caído en el mismo pozo, que caí yo…MALDITA SEA…"

_Ryoga miro a Ranma, sintió lastima por el, pensó ¿que por que?, el habría acabado así… y le empezó a gritar fuertemente…_

"RANMA… LUCHA CONTRA ELLO… RESISTETE… PIENSA EN AKANE…"

"CALLATE TRAIDOR… Ella, ella me abandono… ¡¡¡¡¡LA ODIOOOOO!!!!!"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

_Ryoga sintió una furia inmensa, al oír esas palabras, hacia Akane…_

"Ella es solo una basura mas, como el resto de la humanidad… Son todos despreciables"

"Ninguno puede imaginar… el poder que poseo… Gracias al Amo Lucifer…"

_Ranma pego un estallido de fuerza, que acompañado junto al grito que pego… retumbo todo el lugar…. Y de su cuerpo apareció un aura negra, sus ojos se volvieron blancos totalmente…_

"Maldito seas Ranma… Akane preocupada por ti, sufriendo por ti, llorando por ti… SOLO PARA ESTO"

"DEVUELVEME LA ESPADA RYOGA"

_Ryoga hizo lo mismo que Ranma,, y acompañado de otro grito… retumbo nuevamente el lugar… y de su cuerpo, también apareció otra aura negra, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, pero aun en los ojos de Ryoga, se vislumbraba un poco su iris oscura…_

"Ranma Juro que te matare… NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS MAS DAÑO A AKANE"

_Y Ryoga desenfundo su espada, y se lanzo hacia Ranma, este evadió el ataque con facilidad… Ranma logro esquivar varios ataques de Ryoga… Y poco después, Ranma logro hacerle perder la espada de un solo golpe certero en el brazo, la espada cayo lejos, Ryoga se lanzo a golpear a Ranma con los puños, y este se limito a parar los golpes, con otros golpes… Ambos se movían a una velocidad asombrosa, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, los árboles y las rocas iban destrozándose, a medida que ambos oponentes aumentaban su fuerza y su velocidad…Mientras una lluvia de golpes ensordecía el lugar…_

_En otro lugar…_

Una guerrera anciana, de más de 300 años de edad… estaba subida en un árbol, y su mirada estaba clavada en una dirección, su cuerpo temblaba de pánico, jamás había podido imaginar tal cantidad de energía… Pero no era el poder de esas energías, lo que la asustaba, si no de donde y quienes procedían…

"_No, no puede ser... Este es el poder de la Oscuridad… Y están peleando dos energías oscuras, no una, sino dos energías es imposible…, jamás pensé que viviría un momento así, en toda mi larga vida"_

_Aun mas lejos, en otro lugar…_

_En un antiguo y viejo Dojo… Una mujer de larga cabellera negra, estaba sola… haciendo las labores de su casa, como lo hacia normalmente, su hermana mas mayor, antes de morir…. Se encontraba fregando unos platos, cuando de repente…_

"¡¡¡CRASH!!!"

"Ups"

"¡¡¡CRASH!!"

"Oh no, AHHH… (No no puede ser, que a sido este mal presentimiento…)"

"Ranma… Ryoga…"

_Los dos jóvenes, se encontraban mirándose, estaban parados… uno frente al otro, de la cabeza de Ryoga, salía sangre, y de su labio inferior, había recibido varios puñetazos de Ranma… En cambio este, su rostro, sangraba, pero su labio, no sangraba en absoluto… La pelea estaba muy igualada, el lugar estaba muy deteriodado, y sus ropas estaban un poco rotas, debido a los golpes… rasgadas…_

"Ryoga has mejorado mucho… En otras condiciones, te habría ganado ya, con mucha mas facilidad…"

"Ranma, siempre entrene para derrotarte finalmente, y hoy será el día que lo haga… Después de esto… todo acabara."

"Eres un ingenuo Ryoga, si crees que puedes derrotarme con tanta falibilidad…"

Eso ya lo veremos… Allá voy."

_Ryoga se lanzo hacia Ranma nuevamente, Este intento sorprenderle con un viejo truco, girando en espiral, Ryoga se dio cuenta de ello, y le siguió el juego… cuando Ranma iba a lanzar su puñetazo del "Dragón Volador"… Ryoga le sorprendió con otro viejo truco el"Punto de Presión Desmenuzante", golpeando en el centro de la espiral, en el suelo… Ambos recibieron de lleno, el golpe del uno del otro, y la combinación de estos, les hizo salir volando hacia arriba, ya que un tornado de piedras, apareció en el aire… y ninguno de de ellos pudo evitarlo a tiempo..._

_Cayeron al suelo, la fuerza del golpe, había sido tal, que a ambos, les costo un poco levantarse, al menos unos diez segundos, tras ese golpe combinado… Ambos estaban tocados…_

"Por, por poco… Otro mas de estos y no podré resistirlo…"

"Maldito Ryoga, jamás espere que pudiera hacerme eso…"

"(Tengo que vencer a Ranma, rápidamente, antes de que uno de los dos muera, no creo que yo aguante mucho mas, si sigo peleando a este nivel… Y encima usando el poder de la oscuridad... No me queda otra, tengo que usarlo, y ya)"

_Ryoga cerro los puños, se cubrió… y los abrió para mirar a Ranma y decirle una ultima cosa, antes de su siguiente ataque… _

"Ranma... Acabare contigo con este nuevo golpe… Prepárate para morir…"

"Se lo que vas hacer, y no podrás vencerme…"

_Ranma hizo lo mismo que Ryoga, y espero a que Ryoga lanzara primero su ataque…_

_Ryoga abrió sus brazos, estirándolos a más no poder, y de su cuerpo emano el aura negra que se expandió, hasta hacerse una enorme bola negra gigantesca, de energía que lanzo hacia Ranma…._

"EXPLOSION DE LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA"

"Ahora… EXPLOSION DE LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA"

_Ambas bolas chocaron en el aire, ambos retrocedieron… la fuerza de las bolas de energía, provocaron un terremoto, al choque de una con la otra, ninguno tomaba ventaja, entonces…_

_Ryoga al final, fue el primero en retroceder un poco…_

"No, no no puede ser, me va a ganar… si sigue así…"

"Ya lo tengo… Rápido… Akane me odia, ella me odia, y por culpa de este maldito bastardo… MALDITA SEA RANMA TE ODIO… SIEMPRE FUISTE MEJOR QUE YO Y ME QUITASTE A AKANE… Y POR TU CULPA MURIO UKYO…"

_Ryoga entro en un estado de depresión inimaginable, tras esos pensamientos… y lo logro lanzo su ya y mas poderoso ataque…_

"RUGIDO DE LEON ASESINO PERFECIONADO"

Del cuerpo de Ryoga, salio su energía negativa, que junto a la bola negra, esta se mezclo, y exploto… Ranma retrocedió…

"OH, OH NOOOOO… NO, no puede ser…. RYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_Una enorme explosión surgió en el lugar, todo quedo envuelto en oscuridad… Una gran humareda de polvo salio del lugar… Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que unos segundos después, un joven con una bandana amarilla en su cabeza, y su ropa totalmente destrozada, y su cuerpo lleno de heridas… sujetaba a otro inconsciente… que llevaba una larga trenza en su cabeza, y este estaba en igual o peores condiciones que el, la pelea definitivamente había terminado…_

"Por fin… Por fin, Ah, Ah... Lo logre, Derrote a Ranma, Ah, Ah… Derrote a Ranma Saotome…"

_Ryoga cayo pesadamente al suelo, sin soltar a un incosciente Ranma… Y recordó algo…_

"Ah, AKANE… He de volver a Nerima, y llevarle… Uh, llevarle a…Agr. a Ranma"

_Ryoga se levanto, cogio a Ranma, y se lo puso al hombro, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Shampoo, a ella también, la cogio con algo de esfuerzo, y se la coloco al otro hombro, y empezó a caminar, pero su cuerpo no aguanto mas… y definitivamente se desplomo en el suelo, quedando inconsciente, junto a los dos personas que cargaba en sus hombros… con su ultimo pensamiento…_

"¡Akane!"

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Una vieja amistad renacida

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 10: Una vieja amistad renacida**

"RYOGA TE ODIO"

"Akane…Yo… lo siento…"

"Ryoga eres un estupido, y un cerdo… P-Chan, jajá."

"¿Ranma?"

"Siii RYOGA eres un miserable, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Y por que me dejaste…?

"¡¡¡UKYO!!!

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY MUERTA!!!!

"No, Ukyo…"

"¡¡¡MUERTA RYOGA!!!"

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Fin del Sueño…_

_Ryoga despertó en aquel momento, sobresaltado…_

"Ah, joder, solo una maldita pesadilla, una pesadilla nada mas…"

_Una dulce voz, le devolvió su mente al mundo de los vivos…_

"Hola Ryoga"

"¿Ak?..¿Shampoo?

"Shampoo si, Ryoga…je je je…"

"¿Donde estamos ?"

"En mi aldea, fuimos rescatados por un grupo de rescate, que las amazonas poseemos, mi bisabuela... capto vuestras energías, en esa lucha, y supo localizarnos… si no, los tres estaríamos muertos."

"¿Los tres?"

"Ey Ryoga… Al fin despertaste…"

_Un joven, viejo conocido, con su trenza… le saludaba…_

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!"

_Ranma le sonrió…_

"Ey no grites, viejo…"

"Ranma eres tu"

"Si, Ryoga soy yo…"

"Ven aquí maldito bastardo…"

¡PLAF!

_Ryoga golpeo en la cabeza a Ranma con su puño, sin que este se lo esperada…_

"_Ey ¿Por qué me golpeas?"_

"Ranma has vuelto, me alegro… Por fin, te encontramos…"

"Je, je, je si Ryoga, juro que ya no voy mas a servir a Lucifer, la abuela Cologne me puso al corriente de todo…"

_Ranma se sintió avergonzado diciendo esto ultimo…_

"Y quería disculparme ante ti, y ante Shampoo… os he causado muchas molestias…"

_Shampoo le miro, y le sonrió…_

"Estas perdonado Ranma"

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!"

"¿Que ocurre Ryoga?... ¿Acaso no vas a perdonarme tu?"

"Escúchame Ranma… Volverás a Nerima, e iras al Dojo Tendo… y te disculparas ante Akane, por todo este tiempo que has pasado fuera… Y entonces cuando ella sonría al verte… Te perdonare… ¿entendido?"

"Me parece bien, Ryoga"

"Por cierto Ryoga…"

_Ranma se le acerco al oído, y le dijo algo, para que no oyera Shampoo…_

"Tenemos que hablar tu y yo, a solas"

"Esta bien Ranma"

_Volviendo a hablar en su tono normal… Shampoo les miro confusa…_

¿Cómo esta Akane?

_Pregunto valientemente Ranma a Ryoga…_

"Hermosa Ranma, muy hermosa… Ahora se parece a Kasumi… Creo que intenta emularla…"

_Shampoo les miro a los dos, con cara de decepcionada, ninguno de los dos, le presto atención, y solo suspiro y se fue pronunciando una palabra, en tono de enfado moderado_…

"Hombres"

_Y se marcho de allí, muy malhumorada…_

_Ambos la miraron, por un momento, y después siguieron hablando…_

"Ahora que estamos solos, Ryoga… Cuéntame"

"Ranma… ¿ya sabes la historia?"

"Si, así es… Juro que te ayudare, nos vengaremos de ese maldito Lucifer… Pagara con creces todo el dolor que nos ha causado, ya lo veras amigo…"

"¿Vengarnos?"

"Bueno Ryoga, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, así que luego te veo en las afueras de la aldea... ¿ok?"

"Perfecto Ranma"

_Ranma salio del cuarto, y Ryoga se levanto de la cama, se ducho, se vistió con algo de ropa que le proporcionaron en la aldea,, y se fue a pasear, para encontrarse con Ranma, ya que tenían una conversación pendiente… Por el camino se encontró a Cologne… Y esta le felicito, por el buen trabajo, de encontrar a Ranma… Ryoga se lo agradeció, pero enseguida se marcho…_

"Lo siento, abuela… pero llevo prisa… Ranma me espera."

"Oh, estos jóvenes no cambian, siguen siendo unos impetuosos..."

_Tras varios minutos, Ryoga encontró a Ranma, como habían quedado en las afueras de la aldea…_

"Ranma, aquí me tienes…"

"Ryoga, Dime ¿como están Akane… y su hijo?"

"Bien Ranma, solo que ella ha sufrido mucho."

"Cuanto lo siento, de veras RYOGA YO NO QUISE ESTO…"

"Tranquilo Ranma, tu no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo, yo lo provoque…"

"No amigo, ambos caímos en la misma trampa, tu lo provocaste, pero yo caí en el mismo error, incluso tu saliste por tus medios, yo no…"

"Déjalo Ranma, ambos somos responsables del sufrimiento de Akane."

"Es cierto Ryoga, es inútil."

"Es curioso, las dos personas, que mas la quieren…y las dos personas, que mas daño la han provocado… Somos unos miserables."

"Tienes razón… Ryoga….Pero, ¿tu sigues queriendo Akane?"

"Al menos has vuelto Ranma, eso es lo que importa realmente, me alegro de verte."

"Yo también Ryoga, pensé que estarías muerto…. (La sigue queriendo)"

"Es extraño, sabia qué estabas vivo, pero estaba bajo el flujo de Lucifer… Y no podía actuar a voluntad."

"A mi también me paso… lo curioso de todo, es que aunque compartimos destinos similares… Jamás supimos uno del otro…"

"Aquel día… Cuando aquel resplandor blanco, nos cegó, nos separamos… y no recuerdo mucho mas, solo que desperté en un terrible y oscuro lugar."

"Ya, ya no me lo recuerdes, a mi me paso igual…"

"Siento lo de Moouse, y lo de Kasumi… Y lo de todos aquellos que murieron."

"Ni lo menciones, yo lo siento igualmente."

"Hemos destrozado muchas vidas humanas… ¿Crees que merecemos un perdón?"

"No, no lo se Ranma… No lo se."

"Por cierto Ryoga… ¿Cómo es mi hijo?"

"El… Tiene tus mismos ojos, su pelo es corto, y no lleva tu trenza, pero creo que algún día, la llevara... Y te quiere con locura, aunque no te conozca."

"Algún día, será el Heredero de Clan Saotome-Tendo"

"Seguro que si."

"¿Y Akane?... Dijiste que se parecía a Kasumi… Increíble… Con su cocina…"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Ranma… Ella es una diosa cocinando ahora, ha aprendido a cocinar muy bien, antes de que me echara tuve la oportunidad de probar una de sus delicias."

"¿En serio?"

¡¡PLAF!!

"Por supuesto que si, Ranma"

"Deja de pegarme YA"

"Pues cuidado con lo que dices de Akane"

"Ah… ¿Y Utchan?"

"¿Cómo que se fue tras mi busca?"

"Pobre… ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?... Nadie sabe nada de ella."

"Ella fue la única… Junto a Akane."

"Y no olvides a Shampoo"

"Ellas lo han pasado mal, pobrecillas… Todo por nuestra culpa."

_Shampoo no muy lejos de allí, estaba oyendo la conversación, se emociono de nuevo, ante las palabras de Ryoga y Ranma… Y comenzó a llorar…_

Ambos chicos oyeron sus lágrimas, y esta al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta, intento huir… pero Ranma y Ryoga la detuvieron…

"Lo siento, yo no quise… pero lo oí todo… Gracias Ryoga… Gracias Ranma…. Os quiero mucho a los dos, sois lo único que me queda."

_Ryoga la abrazo, y le hizo un gesto a Ranma, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, para que el también, la abrazara… Ranma le miro confuso, pero al final el la abrazo, Shampoo les correspondió el abrazo a los dos, y se quedaron así… unos minutos._

"Shampoo, tranquila… No llores mas."

"Eso Shampoo, no llores mas, no me gusta verte llorar."

_Shampoo se separo del abrazo, y se limpio las mejillas…_

Shampoo les sonrió a los dos, y les pregunto algo, que a ella le mataba la curiosidad…

"Chicos, ¿Y ahora que haremos?"

_Finalmente Ranma respondió…_

"Volveré a Nerima."

"EJEM… Volveremos a Nerima, para asegurarnos, de que te vas para al Dojo Tendo, je je je…"

_Ryoga salio con esa excusa, pero el en realidad… el solo quería ver a Akane…_

"Claro que si Ryoga, Volveremos a Nerima… ¿Y tu Shampoo?"

"Pues yo me iré con vosotros, así estaré con vosotros, no quiero volver a estar sola, nunca mas."

"Por mi ningún problema."

_Añadió Ryoga… Seguidamente Ranma, también dijo lo mismo…_

"Por mi tampoco, claro esta."

"Pues mañana nos marcharemos por la mañana, les dejo con sus cosas… Chicos."

_Y Shampoo se fue corriendo…_

"Bueno, pronto volveré a ver a Akane"

"Espero que me haya podido perdonar, tu madre me ayudo bastante… con ese tema."

"Ah, mi madre… Se me había olvidado, je je je, la visitare… lo prometo."

"Por supuesto, además yo tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por mi."

"Bueno, vayamos a descansar… que mañana nos espera un día largo…"

_Ambos se marcharon a descansar… Esperando impacientemente, el momento de volver a Nerima…_

_Tras despedirse de todos en la aldea, ,y salir de la aldea por la mañana temprano, los tres jóvenes lucían, mas o menos, sus nuevas ropas, junto a sus nuevas túnicas, que en el caso de Ranma y Ryoga, cubrían sus rostros con sus cicatrices…Y en pocas horas, llegaron al aeropuerto… _

_Y Finalmente, tras varios días, de viaje, y camino de regreso a Nerima… Por fin, habían regresado, estaban de nuevo en la puerta del Dojo Tendo…_

_Ambos chicos, estaban muy nerviosos, a Ranma, hubo que tranquilizarle, especialmente a golpe por parte de Ryoga…_

_Ryoga llamo a la puerta… Enseguida una joven, hablo desde el interior de la casa… Ryoga y Ranma reconocieron la voz enseguida…_

"Es Ella"

_Dijeron Ranma y Ryoga a la vez…_

"Un momento, por favor."

_La puerta se abrió, y allí apareció una joven realmente hermosa, de cabellos largos y negros, recogidos en una coleta… _

_Tanto Ranma como Ryoga la miraron expectantes… Sobretodo Ranma que el no la había visto, desde hacia cuatro años… La muchacha se sorprendió al ver a esas tres figuras que tenia frente a ella, esta vez, todos llevaban las capuchas de sus respectivas túnicas, descubiertas… para que se les viera el rostro a los tres presentes, a la primera mirada..._

"¿RYOGA?...eh… ¿¿¿¿¿¿RANMA??????"

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Familia reunida

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 11: Familia reunida**

"_¿RYOGA?...eh… ¿¿¿¿¿¿RANMA??????"_

_Ranma y Ryoga que estaban mirándola ambos, sonrieron, aunque Ryoga sonrió superficialmente, por que se dio cuenta, de Akane de quien se alegraba de ver realmente, era a Ranma, y no a el… Y Akane se lanzo encima de Ranma…_

¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!! ¡¡¡¡ ¿ERES TÚ?!!!!

"Akane, yo… perdóname, yo te quiero."

"Ranma… yo te quiero también."

_Ranma lloraba de alegría, ante a Akane, el la abrazo, y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso en los labios… Ryoga miro la escena cabizbajo, Shampoo se percato de ello, y le puso la mano en el hombro a Ryoga, y le susurro al oído algo…_

"Ahora veras."

_Ryoga la miro confundido…_

"Ejem, Ejem… ¿Qué pasa Akane es que vas a tirarte todo el día besándolo?"

_Ranma y Akane se separaron enseguida, y mirándolos…_

_Shampoo le guiño el ojo a Ryoga disimuladamente,_

"¿Shampoo?"

"Claro que si, ¿no me reconoces?"

_Akane ofreció los brazos a Shampoo, y esta se acerco a abrazarla…_

"Me alegro de verte Shampoo"

"Yo también me alegro Akane, yo también me alegro."

"_Akane soltó a Shampoo, y seguidamente miro a Ryoga, pero no se movió, solo lo llamo…"_

"Ryoga"

_Ryoga solo la contemplo, callado…_

"Ryoga… Perdóname…

_Y se echo a llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo…_

"Ryoga, perdóname por favor, yo no quise pegarte, ni quise echarte… solo me deje llevar por la ira."

"Akane, no tienes por que pedir perdón…"

"No Ryoga, tengo que pedírtelo, y soy una estupida, por que si Nodoka, no hubiera hablado conmigo… estaría encerrada en mi propia estupidez."

"No Akane, no eres una estupida."

Ranma que Empezaba a perder la paciencia…

"Ya Vale ¿no?, Jo Ryoga, que es mi mujer…"

_Ryoga se separo, y miro con una mirada asesina a Ranma…_

"Cállate ya de una maldita vez."

Akane sonrió a los tres presentes, y les invito a pasar…

"Pasar por favor, Ranma tienes que conocer a tu hijo…"

"¿Akane, esta el aquí?"

"Claro, y esta impaciente de conocerte."

Ella aunque aun seguía llorando, llamo a su hijo, y este enseguida bajo… El muchacho se quedo sorprendido al ver a las figuras, y cuando vio a su madre llorar, le pregunto…

"¿Qué ocurre mama?, ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Por que Tu padre, ha vuelto… Es tu papa"

Y Akane, le señalo a Ranma…

El niño miro al extraño, que su madre le decía, que era su padre, y enseguida se echo corriendo a abrazarlo, y a llamarlo…

"Papa, Papa… ¿Eres tu?"

"Claro que si, hijo mío… Esto es maravilloso."

"¡¡¡PAPA!!!"

_Ranma le abrazo, y bastante emocionado, y le dijo…_

"Hijo, jamás me volveré a separar de ti y de mama…Por que yo os quiero."

_Shampoo miro tiernamente la escena, una lagrimilla le cayó, Ryoga sonrió simplemente…_

_Enseguida, tras las debidas presentaciones, entraron en la casa… Akane llamo corriendo a Nodoka, y dijo que llegaría en un par de horas… Nodoka estaba muy nerviosa, pero feliz… por que habían encontrado a su hijo…_

_Los cuatro se encontraban sentados, Akane les había preparado algo de comer…_

_Shampoo intento decirle, que respecto a su cocina…_

"Akane… Cuidado con lo que cocinas, ¿a ver si vas a envenenarnos?."

_Ryoga la miro con cara enfadada, y esta se puso roja… Pero Akane sonrió._

"Je, je, je ya veras Shampoo, lo que mi cocina, ha cambiado, ahora se cocinar."

"Claro que si Akane…"

_Dijo Ryoga finalmente… _

Yo confió en ti Akane, y seguro que esta delicioso…

_Añadió Ranma… Akane se sorprendió mucho de esas palabras, y sonrió para si misma…_

_Enseguida Akane, les sirvió la comida… Y después de devorarla…_

"Mmm, Exquisito."

Dijo Ranma… Ryoga solo afirmo con la cabeza.

"Claro que si, estaba delicioso_."_

_Shampoo, tuvo que admitirlo…_

"Definitivamente, has aprendido."

"Gracias chicos, todo lo aprendí de Kasumi, ella fue mi inspiración."

"No Akane, gracias a ti, por dejar probar esta maravillosa comida."

_Dijo Ryoga… Akane le agradeció con una sonrisa, de esas de las que le volvían loco a el, y a Ranma…_

"Y bueno, contarme… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

_Pregunto Finalmente Akane…Ryoga tosió un poco,e iba a contarle la historia, pero..._

"Bueno, antes esperaremos a la madre de Ranma, y luego la contare desde el principio."

"Esta bien, Ryoga."

_Mientras la esperaron, Ranma y Akane, subieron a hablar a solas, a su cuarto con su hijo… Para tener el primer momento de privacidad familiar…_

_Ryoga y Shampoo se quedaron solos."_

"¿Ryoga?"

"¿Si?."

"¿Qué piensas de ellos?"

"Se lo merecen, merecen ser felices."

"Han sufrido mucho."

"¿Y Nosotros?"

"¿Nosotros?."

_Ryoga miro muy serio a Shampoo, y este le respondió en un tono agradable, y de cariño…_

"Shampoo tu mereces ser feliz, pero yo, yo no lo merezco…"

"Ryoga… Yo quiero estar contigo, te quiero… te quiero mas que un amigo, te quiero mas que un hermano… Eres alguien muy especial."

"No Shampoo, perdóname, pero yo no puedo… No es por ti, es por mí… Yo no te merezco, y tu no mereces a un pobre desgraciado como yo."

"Pero… ¿Ryoga?"

_En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, y Ryoga se levanto a abrir la puerta, al abrir, observo, de que se trataba la madre de Ranma…_

"Buenas tardes, Señora Saotome."

"Ryoga"

"Pase por favor."

"¿Esta aquí mi hijo?, lograste encontrarlo."

"Hola."

"Ah, ¿Shampoo?... Hola… ¿Cómo estas hija?, estaba preocupada por ti."

"Estoy bien señora, gracias."

"¿Y tu bisabuela?."

"Esta en la aldea, estábamos bien, gracias."

"Me alegro de verte."

"Si me disculpa, voy a llamar a Ranma y Akane."

_Shampoo fue corriendo a avisarles, enseguida bajaron los cuatro, contando al hijo de Ranma y Akane…_

_Ranma al ver a su madre, empezó a llorar nuevamente, y la abrazo, esta rompió a llorar también, y Akane miro tierna la escena…_

_Cuando se separaron… Nodoka se acerco a Ryoga… _

"Gracias Ryoga, has mantenido tu palabra, y has vuelto hacer que me reencuentre nuevamente con mi hijo… Eres un gran guerrero de honor."

"No señora, gracias a usted… Por hablar con Akane."

Ranma, finalmente cansado de tantas formalidades, en la misma mañana…

"Bueno, bueno, sentémonos, y hablemos tranquilamente…"

"Y Por cierto mama, ¿Dónde esta papa?"

"El estaba trabajando, le obligue a ponerse a trabajar, para traer dinero a casa… y no pude avisarle, pero le deje una nota."

"Ok."

_Tras varios minutos, todos estaban sentados, escuchando a Ryoga, que estuvo contando toda la historia, ya que el era, el mas adecuado, ya que fue, el primero que comenzó la búsqueda, de todos… y tras una larga conversación todos muy sorprendidos, hablaron finalmente, y cada uno expreso su sentimientos, como los sentía, respecto a todo lo que les había ocurrido…_

"_Y eso fue lo que paso."_

_Finalizo Ryoga…_

"_Yo lo siento de veras."_

_Dijo Ranma… Pero Ryoga le defendió…_

"No Ranma, compartimos la misma suerte, ahora hemos vuelto, empecemos de nuevo."

"Pero Ryoga… El otro día dijiste algo similar… ¿No quieres vengarte de ese ser?…"

"Ranma… solo quiero vivir mi vida, y cumplir mi ultima meta... nada mas."

"Te entiendo Ryoga."

"Lo siento chicos, no supe que les ocurrió, ojala hubiera sido consciente, y Shampoo siento lo de Mouse."

_Dijo Akane cabizbaja…_

"No pasa nada Akane, gracias de veras."

Finalmente Ryoga se levanto, y dijo algo que nadie esperaba…

"Solo me queda una cosa, por hacer en esta vida… Debo encontrar a Ukyo."

Puso su mano encima de la mesa.

Ranma se levanto también…

"Debemos hacerlo, debemos encontrarla."

_Ranma puso la suya encima de la de Ryoga… _

"Si, la encontraremos."

_Añadió Shampoo… Y Esta hizo lo mismo que sus amigos…_

"Y yo también os ayudare, ella era mi amiga, y me salvo de la muerte... he de agradecerselo."

_Finalmente dijo Akane…. Imitándoles…_

"NO… Ranma… Akane, vosotros debéis quedaros y recuperar el tiempo perdido con vuestro hijo."

"_Y Tu Shampoo debes vivir tu vida, y ser feliz… al igual que ellos."_

"El Cometido de encontrar a Ukyo, es mío."

"Ni en broma Ryoga, que te dejare solo en esto, ella es mi amiga, y ella hizo mucho por mi, le debo este favor…

_Dijo Ranma, respondiéndole…_

"Claro que si, Ryoga… No te dejaremos solo."

_Añadió Akane…_

"Y de mi, no te libraras tan fácilmente, Ryoga."

_Añadió Shampoo, sonriendo picadamente…_

_Ryoga sonrió, y les agradeció…_

"Gracias chicos."

Nodoka finalmente dijo…

"Yo cuidare a mi nieto, así que nos preocupéis, el estará bien."

"Gracias Mama."

"Gracias Nodoka."

_Dijeron al unísono Ranma y Akane…_

_Se prepararon todos, para la mañana siguiente partir juntos… en busca de una vieja amiga… Y esta vez no volverían a separarse, nunca jamás, y no se detendrían hasta dar con el paradero de Ukyo…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Shelena El Ángel de la Muerte

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 12: Shelena El Ángel de la Muerte **

_Habían pasado dos meses, desde que Ryoga, Ranma, Akane y Shampoo partieran juntos en busca de Ukyo, habían recorrido todo Japón, y toda China, no encontraban ninguna pista, del paradero de la chica…_

_La relación de los cuatro, mejoraba día a día, aunque de vez en cuando tenían sus discusiones… Ranma y Akane como pareja formal que eran, aunque aun no estuvieran casados… Compartían la mayoría de tiempo juntos, en cambio Ryoga a pesar de que Shampoo, le acompañaba, prefería pasar gran parte del día solo, Ryoga sufría, sufría como pocos, el amaba a Akane, aun tras tanto tiempo… y verla en los brazos de Ranma, le dolía… Shampoo lo sabia, e intentaba ayudarle, pero no podía hacer nada…_

"Es inútil, no tenemos ninguna pista del paradero de Ukyo"

_Decía una muy cansada Shampoo…_

"Venga, tenemos que seguir, debemos encontrarla…"

_Dijo Ranma, en un tono severo, para animar a sus amigos…_

_Cuando en ese instante, Ranma y Ryoga sintieron un fuerte escalofrió… _

Y gritaron los dos a la vez…

"¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!! ¡¡¡ AL SUELO!!!

_Instintivamente, los cuatro se arrojaron al suelo… Cuando unos segundos después, varias cuchillas pasaron por encima de sus cabezas…_

_Ryoga fue el primero en levantarse, junto a Ranma…_

¿Qué demonios?"

_Frente a ellos, había una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos rubios, luciendo un hermoso traje negro, sus labios iban a juego con el negro, al igual que lucían sus uñas, negras y largas, cargando en una sola mano, una pesada hoz, pero lo mas llamativo de ella… eran las enormes y grises alas, que tenia en la espalda…La figura parecía a la de un Ángel Caído…_

"¡¡¡SHELENA!!!"

_Grito definitivamente Ryoga, al reconocer a la mujer… Akane y Shampoo miraron sorprendidas a la mujer, pero Ryoga y Ranma la miraron asustados… Sus cuerpos se estremecían del escalofrió que sentían ambos… por que ambos, sabían muy perfectamente quien era ella…_

"No, no es posible el Ángel de la Muerte… ¿Aquí?"

_Decía un Ryoga, aun muy asustado… Ryoga la miro, y Akane pregunto curiosa…_

"Ryoga… ¿Quién es ella?"

_Ryoga miro a Akane, y enseguida respondió…_

"_Ella es Shelena, es el Ángel de la Muerte… Es el brazo derecho de Lucifer, hay leyendas tras ella, aunque parece una mujer frágil, no lo es… Es muy poderosa, nadie jamás la ha vencido… se dice que lleva existiendo miles de años, casi al principio de los tiempos…"_

_La mujer solo miraba sonriente a las cuatro personas… Ryoga la miro seriamente, y le pregunto…_

"Shelena… ¿Qué haces tu en el mundo de los vivos?"

_La mujer sonrió confiadamente, y le respondió…_

"Vengo a terminar el trabajo de Saotome… Y llevarme la espada legendaria."

_Ryoga saco la espada, de su empuñadora… y se puso en posición de combate…_

"_No puedo darte la espada, es demasiado peligrosa… Seria el Fin del mundo, en tus manos o en las de Lucifer…"_

_Ranma se puso en posición de combate, junto a Shampoo y Akane, que hicieron lo mismo… Ryoga les miro, y finalmente grito algo que sorprendió a todos…_

"NO INTERVENGAN EN ESTO"

"Te recuerdo amiguito, que tu fuiste quien condenaste al mundo a su fin…  
Es inevitable, el mundo terminara… Y esta vez, si que desaparecerá toda la existencia…"

_Ranma miro seriamente a Shelena, y finalmente dijo…_

"Shelana, no te daremos la espada… Aunque tengamos que luchar contigo, no te tememos miedo... Ataca."

"Pobres estupidos."

_Shelena fue la primera en atacar con su hoz, Ryoga contrarresto su ataque, bloqueando con su espada, así varios ataques, Ranma la ataco por la espalda, al igual que Shampoo y Akane, en pocos segundos, la mujer se veía rodeada por cuatro guerreros, la fuerza y velocidad de estos, era impresionante, especialmente la de los dos hombres, pero a pesar de ello, la mujer seguía luciendo confiada… De repente, decidió hacer algo, que les pillo a todos por sorpresa, con sus alas, alzo el vuelo, y con un par de giros, provoco un pequeño tornado, que disperso a los cuatro, separándose unos cuantos metros, de distancia…_

_En ese instante Shelena guardo su hoz rápidamente, y de su mano apareció una bola negra de energía, que lanzo instantáneamente hacia Akane… Ryoga se percato de ello, y se interpuso en la trayectoria, recibiendo el impacto, en su espalda…_

"¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!"

_Tras la explosión, solo hubo un grito, un grito de mujer, era de Akane… Ranma se acerco hacia el humo, y cuando este se disipo, Ryoga abrazaba fuertemente a Akane, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados sentía algo que la abrazaba, algo que la había salvado de recibir el ataque, lentamente abrió los ojos, y vio a Ryoga, que la abrazaba fuertemente sin soltarla, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, este temblaba, pero no gritaba, cuando Ryoga la soltó, Akane y todos se percataron de un detalle, la espalda de Ryoga, que era la que había recibido el impacto, estaba bastante quemada, era tal la quemadura, que la parte trasera de la camiseta de Ryoga, se había quemado por completo, Akane pudo vislumbrar junto a la quemadura, todas las cicatrices que Ryoga tenia en su espalda… Y grito de espanto…_

"¡¡¡DIOS!!! Ryoga…"

"E, Estoy bien… Akane… solo ha sido una pequeña quemadura."

_Ranma se lanzo al ataque, atacando violentamente…_

"¡¡¡ASESINA!!!"

_Shampoo se le unió al ataque, pero Shelena, hizo un movimiento muy rápido, y la golpeo, dejándola tirada en el suelo…_

_Mientras Akane, atendía a Ryoga… Pero Ryoga, le dijo que se apartara… Y se lanzo al ataque…_

_Shelena, le empujo con las manos, lanzándolo contra Ranma… Ambos cayeron al suelo… Shampoo se levanto lentamente, y amenazo a la mujer…_

"Maldita seas, ahora veras la ira de las amazonas."

_Pero Shelena, sonrió y en un rápido movimiento, atrapo a Shampoo, la empujo contra un árbol, y empezó a golpearla, con fuerza y violencia… Akane miraba aterrorizada y totalmente paralizada… Shampoo solo gritaba de dolor, por los golpes…_

_Pero en ese instante, Ranma se lanzo hacia Shelena, a golpearla, y esta se vio obligada dejar de golpear a Shampoo, para responder con un ataque a Ranma, pero antes de que Ranma la golpeara, ella sintió un fuerte dolor…. Y pego un grito, un grito de dolor, un grito que jamás espero dar…. Algo había cortado una de sus alas…_

_Cuando contemplo sorprendida, quien era el causante de tal ataque, se sorprendió como nunca… era Ryoga con la espada legendaria… ni pudo percatarse del ataque, esta cayó al suelo, debido al dolor… _

_Ryoga la miro lleno de furia, y se dispuso a atacarle de nuevo, pero Ranma le detuvo, el cuerpo de Shelena, sangraba, pero su sangre no era roja, sino negra… Esta se levanto, sus ojos estaban rojos, y de su cuerpo salía un aura negra…_

"Oh no, es el Poder de la Oscuridad"

_Ranma grito…_

"APARTAROS ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO"

_Shelena estaba furiosa, la habían humillado, y se vengaría de aquellos, que la habían humillado de esa manera…_

"AHORA MORIREIS TODOS"

"¡¡¡¡PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA… DESTRUYE A MIS ENEMIGOS!!!!

_Shelena concentro todas sus fuerzas en sus manos, y a los pocos segundos… saco su hoz, y esta se volvió negra… Todos instintivamente se cubrieron, excepto Akane... que aun seguía paralizada… _

_Finalmente Shelena lanzo su ataque y ataco con su hoz negra, Ranma intento proteger instintivamente a Akane... como anteriormente había hecho Ryoga con su cuerpo, pero sabría que era inútil, el ataque que ahora recibirían, les fulminaría a los cuatro en unos segundos… La abrazo y cerro los ojos, Shampoo intento proteger a Ryoga, interponiéndose, pero este la empujo hacia atrás, justo antes de recibir el golpe… A la vez, que Ryoga realizo su última acción…_

"¡¡¡PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD PROTEGE A MIS AMIGOS!!!"

_Del cuerpo de Royga salio una luz negra, justo en el momento que recibió su ataque, el pecho de Ryoga, recibía el violento impacto de la hoz… Pero Ryoga se mantuvo de pie, durante unos segundos… Y cuando la fuerza le devasto, salio volando por los aires… con un solo grito…_

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

La Luz negra que había cubierto y protegido a Ryoga y a los suyos, se expandió y exploto instantáneamente… cegando a todos, pero el ataque de Shelena, les dio a todos, y todos salieron volando al igual que Ryoga que fue quien recibió el impacto de lleno….

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHH!!!!!

_Gritaron los tres, por la fuerza del impacto… Para después salir volando todos…_

"¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!!"

_Tras unos segundos, se disipo el humo, producido por el ataque de Shelana, estaba jadeaba de cansancio, nunca le había costado tanto ganar una batalla, y estaba impaciente… _

_Contemplo un gran cráter en el suelo… Pero ninguna de las cuatro figuras estaban ahí, ni siquiera había rastro de la espada, ni de sus ropas… ni nada…_

"¿Se habrán desintegrado?"

"Pero… ¿y la espada?... No puede destruirse… ¿Dónde estará?"

_Entonces Shelena sintió el dolor, del corte de su ala… y decidió que ya la buscaría después, que primero y más importantes eran sus heridas…_

"Maldito Hibiki, ahora estarás pudriéndote en el Infierno, JA JA JA…"

_Y con un gesto, desapareció en el aire, formando un círculo negro, por donde desapareció, para enseguida cerrarse u desaparecer…_

_A unos kilómetros de distancia, había tres figuras, en el suelo… inconscientes, pero poco a poco, una de ellas…_

"Uh"

_Akane abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraban algo mareada… pero enseguida recordó, lo que había ocurrido… y se puso a buscar a sus amigos… Al instante vio a Ranma y Shampoo inconscientes, cerca de donde e estaba ella…._

"¡¡¡RANMA!!!

_Se acerco apresuradamente a el, y le tomo el pulso, estaba vivo, después hizo lo mismo con Shampoo, ella seguía viva, solo conmocionados e inconscientes por el fuerte golpe… Pero y Ryoga el no estaba con ellos…_

_Empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores, pero tras un rato, no lo encontró…_

¡¡¡¡ RYOGA!!!!

_Ella lo llamo fuertemente, y no recibía respuesta, entonces le vino a la cabeza, el recuerdo de lo que paso, y ella vio como Ryoga, recibía el ataque de lleno, y les protegió a ellos, antes de protegerse a si mismo… por ello recibió el ataque de lleno, por eso el ataque no fue tan duro, y seguían vivos quizás…_

_Akane callo al suelo, llorando tristemente por el sacrificio de su amigo…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Muy, muy lejos de aquel lugar…_

_En una playa, donde las olas estaban tranquilas y serenas, moviéndose continuamente, para chocar, como siempre hacían contra la arena… las olas no eran muy fuertes, pero estas arrastraban algo muy inusual… arrastraban el cuerpo de un hombre, que yacía sin sentido, junto a una enorme espada, que al parecer traía consigo… el cuerpo había recorrido una gran distancia, y finalmente se detenía en esa pequeña playa, donde los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaban a iluminar el paisaje…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Cuidando de ti… Esperando tú regreso

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 13: Cuidando de ti… Esperando tú regreso**

"¿Mama?... ¿Puedo ir a jugar a la playa?"

"Si Ryu, pero no te metas en el agua, hasta que yo este allí, luego iré con tus hermanos, y dejare que juguéis un rato en el agua… ¿vale?

"Vale mami"

_La joven mujer, se arrodillo, para darle un beso con cariño, al niño en la cara, acaricio el rostro con una sonrisa, y le dejo marchar…_

_Poco después, ese niño llegaba corriendo a la playa… pero cual fue su sorpresa, de que al llegar… no estaba solo, había alguien en la orilla, una persona estaba tumbada en la orilla sin sentido, el niño no mas de 7 o 8 años, pensó que la persona estaba dormida… y se acerco muy despacio… Le toco, pero al ver que no se movía, se fue corriendo asustado a llamar a su madre… El niño fue corriendo, hacia su casa, y entro apresuradamente… asustando a su madre…_

"MAMA…MAMA"

"¿Qué ocurre cariño?"

"Mama… hay una persona tumbada en la orilla, y no se mueve"

"¿Qué?... Cariño, llevame hacia allí"

"_El niño cogio de la mano a su madre, y la llevo hacia la playa… enseguida llegaron, al llegar la mujer se sorprendió… ciertamente había una persona en la playa, sin sentido… La mujer se acerco, y al ver el rostro de esa persona, quedo totalmente en estado de shock…_

_En algún lugar de Japón…_

_Tres jóvenes iban caminando, en silencio, estaban tristes, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, su misión era encontrar a una vieja amiga, pero en el camino, perdieron a un amigo, al mejor amigo… que ninguno de los tres, jamás tuvo… Aunque la decisión les dolía, solo les quedaba una cosa… Regresar a Nerima… Quizás algún día… Ukyo volvería a Nerima y podrían volver a ser todos felices con el recuerdo eterno de Ryoga…_

_En la playa…_

(¿Ryoga?)

_La mujer estaba en un estado de shock, hasta que el niño la despertó…_

"_Mama"_

"_Ryu cariño, vete con tus hermanos, que voy a sacar del agua a este hombre"_

_El niño obedeció inmediatamente a su madre y se fue para la casa…_

_La mujer saco al hombre del agua… Y comprobó si tenía pulso, este si lo tenía… Lo cual la tranquilizo bastante, se quedo un rato observándolo, e intento reanimarle, este no se movía, seguía sin sentido. Comprobó si había tragado agua, pero tampoco… nada…_

"_Ryoga ¿eres tu?"_

_La mujer lo levanto para cargarlo a su espalda, ella era una mujer fuerte sin dudas, no seria una gran carga… Entonces es cuando se percato de un detalle, junto a el, había una espada, seguía en el agua, la miro con curiosidad, pero la dejo allí… ahora era mas importante el joven sin sentido… Cuando lo levanto, la mujer contemplo con asombro, que el hombre estaba lleno de cicatrices tanto el la espalda, como en los brazos, y unas pocas en la cara… Así que lo cargo, y lo llevo hacia su casa…_

"(Pobrecillo… ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido?)"

_Pocas horas después… La mujer, estaba limpiando el rostro del joven, al igual que hizo con todas las heridas que este tenía… Había prohibido a los niños irse a la playa, no quería que vieran la espada… luego por la noche, la escondería._

"Pobre Ryoga… no me cabe ninguna duda es el…"

"Dios…Cinco Años casi… sin saber de el… Le he echado tanto de menos"

"¿Cuándo despertara?"

"¿Y Ranma… que habrá sido de el?"

_Una semana después…_

_Ryoga no había despertado, la mujer seguía con sus tareas… seguía cuidando a los niños, que quería como si fueran sus propios hijos, seguía cuidando al joven herido, que tenia en su casa… Aquel que hace tanto tiempo, fue un amigo, un amigo muy especial… Que por culpa de su maldito error… huyo…_

_Ella había escondido la espada, dentro de la casa, en un lugar donde los niños, no entraban nunca… su cuarto._

_La mujer rezaba todos los días, para que Ryoga despertara… Pero este seguía sin dar señales de vida…_

_En el Dojo Tendo… Nerima…_

_Rama, Akane y Shampoo habían regresado, ya les habían informado de lo ocurrido a los padres de Ranma, y a la Bisabuela de Shampoo… Estaban todos reunidos… hablando respecto a que hacer ahora…_

"Pobre muchacho."

_Dijo Nodoka…_

"Cuando por fin sale del pozo de oscuridad donde estaba… ahora le ocurre esta desgracia."

"Fue culpa mía…. Si yo no hubiera ido con vosotros, el no hubiera tenido que protegerme… Fui una estupida."

"NO AKANE… No fue tu culpa… Todos fuimos con el… Jamás esperamos ese ataque."

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS SHELENA…Juro que me vengare!!!

_Decía Shampoo con lágrimas…_

"Bueno, bueno... vamos a organizarnos, lo primero… estamos todos muy nerviosos."

"Quizás Ryoga este vivo."

_Akane grito…_

"¡¡¡CLARO!!!... Ryoga es el hombre más fuerte que jamás he conocido, junto a Ranma… Estoy segura de el que el esta vivo, en alguna parte."

"Eso espero."

_Decía Ranma…_

"Pero ahora, no podemos hacer… solo esperar… Si esa tal Shelena vuelve, tenemos que estar alerta y preparados… Debéis entrenar todos, para aumentar vuestra fuerza y velocidad… Y no salir derrotados la próxima vez…"

_Cologone finalmente pregunto en un tono muy severo…_

"Ranma… ¿Qué secreto esconde esa espada?"

_Ranma se quedo pensando un rato… por que en realidad no sabía que decir, pero algo debía decir…_

"No lo se, exactamente… no lo se… Pero creo que algo que hablaban de algo de las almas de los muertos."

"Ryoga creo que sabia mas que yo, pero nunca lo menciono o hablo de ello…"

"Entiendo."

"La espada la buscasteis y no estaba ¿no?"

"Quizás Shelena se la llevara…"

_Decía Akane, temerosa…_

"Mmm… dudo que se la llevara, ya lo hubiéramos sabido."

"Quizás este aun con Ryoga."

_Respondió Ranma…_

"Es posible, pero lo mejor será esperar… Ahora entrenar todo cuanto podáis…. Mandare a alguien de la tribu a buscarle, y también mandare a buscar a Ukyo…"

_Todos asistieron… ante la decisión de la anciana…_

_Muy lejos de allí… En un casa, cercana a una lejana playa…_

_La mujer que vivía allí, junto a los 3 niños… Estaba cuidando al hombre que recogió inconsciente… Se empezaba a desesperar, por que hacia una semana que lo recogió… y aun no recobraba el sentido… En el fondo de su corazón sufría…Desconocía el por que de la razón, pero en el fondo, muy en fondo la sabia... Ella no estaba sola… tenia a sus 3 pequeños… que era lo que mas amaba… y lo que le aportaba esa pequeña felicidad a su vida… Pero entonces ¿Por qué sufría de ese modo?..._

_Cuando un ruido fuerte, la saco de su estado… salio corriendo de su cuarto, a ver que pasaba… comprobó que sus niños dormían tranquilamente… Y un poco asustada decidió salir de la casa… Aun no era de noche, pero aun así, sabia que estaba sola… Nadie había pisado esa isla, durante años… _

_Al salir se sorprendió, había una figura en la playa, era una mujer… una mujer muy extraña, su pelo lucia largo y rubio… con un vestido negro, su rostro parecía algo pálido, pero sus labios, estaban pintados de negro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era… que tenia un ala gris, en el lado derecho de su espalda… Se asusto, pero se acerco lentamente a ella…_

"¿Quién es usted?"

_La mujer de una ala… sonrió, y le respondió…_

"No importa mi nombre, solo quiero que me entregues la espada que tienes."

"¿La espada?"

"Si, es inútil que intentes ocultarla… se que esta aquí... Si me la entregas no te pasara nada…. ni a ti, ni a tus niños…"

_La chica sintió un fuerte pinchazo… cuando oyó lo que dijo la mujer… "…ni tus niños"… Algo le decía, que no debía entregarle la espada, dudo por unos segundos… pero finalmente tomo una decisión…_

"Esta bien, te la entregare… Pero prométeme que no nos harás nada."

"Si me la entregas… me marchare, y no volverás a verme."

"Bien, entonces espera un momento."

_La mujer sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza…_

_La chica salio corriendo, hacia su casa a por la espada, al entrar disimuladamente comprobó rápidamente, que si Ryoga y los niños seguían en su lugar… Al comprobar que si, suspiro y cogio la espada… y rápidamente volvió hacia la playa, con ella en mano… Se la ofreció a la mujer que tenia en frente…_

"Toma aquí, la tienes…. Ahora marcharte por favor."

"Gracias, eres muy amable… ahora cumpliré mi palabra. Y me iré, como te había dicho."

"Ju ju ju… Ahora Hibiki, regresare al Infierno… Y allí me encargare de eliminarte por completo de la faz de la existencia… ME VENGARE de lo que me hiciste."

"(¿Hibiki?...¿Ryoga?)"

_La mujer sonrió a carcajada limpia y salio volando, desapareciendo del lugar, formando un circulo negro, a su alrededor…_

"Gracias a dios… que se fue… Ryoga… ¿en que clase de lió, te metiste?"

"Dijo cosas muy raras… pero Ryoga esta conmigo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Ryoga estaba aquí… Aunque espero no arrepentirme por haberle entregado la espada… No me quedo mas remedio, perdóname."

_La mujer se marcho rápidamente a su casa… Volvió a asegurarse, de que todo estaba en orden… y cuando termino de arreglar todo, finalmente se quedo sentada junto a Ryoga, cogiendole de la mano… para ver si despertaba, pero su cansancio la supero y cayo rendida, quedando dormida encima de su pecho…_

_A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de luz… entraban por las ventanas, la joven mujer seguía dormida… hasta que de repente, sintió que algo le apretaba la mano... Ella despertó rápidamente, cuando por fin, vio… que el hombre, que estaba tumbado en la cama, empezaba a moverse…_

"¡Al Fin… Ryoga despertaste!"

_El joven, al parecer había recuperado la consciencia, y lentamente abría los ojos… _

"Uh"

"Ryoga_"_

_La mujer aun no le había soltado la mano… Y no la soltaría, hasta asegurarse de que en realidad volvía en si…_

_Cuando finalmente el joven abrió por completo, los ojos… miro muy confuso, frente a el, había una preciosa mujer joven, de largos cabellos de color castaño, recogidos en una larga coleta, que esta caía por su espalda… sus ojos eran azules, eran muy hermosos… El chico se sentía confuso…_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas conmigo Ryoga."

_La chica sonrió… Ryoga la miro detenidamente…_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

_La mujer le miro asustada, y le pregunto dulcemente…_

"¿no me reconoces?.... soy yo Ukyo… Ukyo Kuonji."

"¿Ukyo?"

"Ahhh"

Grito Ryoga, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza… Ukyo le sujeto más fuerte la mano, y con la otra, le toco la frente, preocupándose bastante…

"Ryoga… ¿Estas bien?"

Ryoga la miraba asustado… El chico respondió enseguida…

"Si, estoy bien…"

Ukyo lo miro confuso….

"Lo siento, pero no recuerdo ese nombre, no recuerdo nada."

_Dijo finalmente Ryoga… ante el asombro de Ukyo… Esta se limito a mirarlo…_

"Ryoga'

"¿Quién es Ryoga?"

_Decía el chico aun más confuso… Ukyo se sorprendió aun mas, al parecer Ryoga sufría amnesia… No recordaba nada, entonces decidió jugar su última baza…_

"¿Y Akane?... ¿la recuerdas?"

"¿Akane?"

"Ahhhhh_" _

_Ryoga sintió otro fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza, al pronunciar ese nombre… Y empezó a llorar… Ukyo se limito simplemente a abrazarlo…_

"No, lo siento...No recuerdo nada."

"Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo… descansa."

_Ryoga miro a la chica esta le sonrió dulcemente,, y esa sonrisa, le relajo un poco…._

"No te preocupes, Ryoga… yo te cuidare, hasta que recuperes la memoria."

_El chico le sonrió, y le agradeció el gesto, de dulzura que tenia con el… pero enseguida el se quedo dormido… Y Ukyo aun sujetándole de la mano… Lo observaba, contemplando ese rostro…_

"Ryoga… Yo te quiero."

_Susurro la chica muy bajito, y se quedo unos minutos mirándolo, para después levantarse, y despertar a sus niños… Por fin, había amanecido completamente…_

_Y para Ukyo comenzaba un nuevo día… con una sonrisa en el rostro…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Sin recuerdos

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 14: Sin recuerdos**

_Ya hacia unas horas, que había amanecido… Ukyo estaba preparando la comida… Sus niños estaban jugando fuera, cerca de la playa… Cuando un joven despertó, y salio del cuarto, donde había permanecido tanto tiempo dormido… La luz del sol, le cegó un poco, pero este decidió salir, para ver donde estaba… No conocía el lugar, ni siquiera, sabia donde estaba, pero había muchas mas preguntas en su mente…_

"¿Dónde estoy?"

_Ryoga se acerco lentamente a la playa, y allí vio jugar a unos niños, jugaban con la arena, y con el agua… El los observo, por un rato… Mientras en la casa…_

_Ukyo fue a ver a como estaba Ryoga, pero se sorprendió a no verle en la casa, y empezó a llamarlo, a no oír respuesta… salio apresudaramente de la casa, y lo vio a lo lejos en la playa… se acerco hacia el…_

"Ryoga… ¿has despertado?"

_Decía la muchacha con una sonrisa… El chico la miro, y le sonrió, afirmándole que si… entonces le hizo una pregunta…_

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas Ryoga?"

_Ukyo le sorprendió la pregunta… pero le respondió con una dulce sonrisa…_

"Por que tu eres Ryoga…"

_Ahora era el turno de Ukyo…_

"¿Por qué te has levantado de la cama?"

"Por que estaba cansado… de quedarme tumbado… quería moverme un poco."

Ukyo sonrió… y le dijo una cosa…

"Bueno vamos hacer una cosa, hasta que recuperes la memoria… Te llamare Ryoga… y tú me llamaras Ukyo o si quieres puedes llamarme… Utchan. ¿vale?"

"Esta bien, Ukyo"

"Bien Ryoga, veo que nos entendemos…"

_Sonrió nuevamente la chica… pero se percato de un detalle, Ryoga miraba hacia la playa, donde estaban los niños…_

"Ukyo… esos niños… ¿son tus hijos?"

_Ukyo se sonrojo un poco... Ante la extraña y a la vez evidente pregunta de Ryoga…_

"Bueno, exactamente no lo son… Sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo… Y yo jure que los cuidaría para siempre… Ellos me llaman mama, y yo los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos, los amo más que nada en este mundo… Son mi única compañía, y yo su única familia en el mundo… Pero tu no les digas nada."

Ryoga sonrió, y afirmo con la cabeza…

"Prometo, no decir nada… Ukyo."

"Ven… que te los voy a presentar."

_Ryoga y ella se acercaron a los niños… Y entonces Ukyo les llamo de un grito…_

"Niños, venid un momento"

_Los niños oyeron a su madre, y se acercaron para ver que quería…_

"Niños os presento a Ryoga... es un amigo de mama, de la infancia."

"Hola señor Ryoga"

_Dijo uno de ellos…_

"Hola"

_Respondió Ryoga acariciándole el pelo… Ukyo miro tierna la escena… y le paso a presentar a los niños…_

"Te presento Ryoga… Este es Ryu, es el mayor de los tres, tiene 7 años… Ella es Aimi y tiene 5 años… Y por ultimo el pequeño es Isihro y tiene 4 años y medio."

_Ryoga los miro por un segundo…_

_Ryu lucia el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos marrones, Aimi llevaba una larga melena rubia, recogida en dos coleta, sus ojos eran azules… y Isihro llevaba el pelo castaño, pero un tono mas oscuro que Ryu, su pelo lucia corto, y con un pequeño flequillo echado hacia delante… sus ojos eran marrones, parecidos a los de su hermano mayor…._

"Hola chicos, estoy encantado de conocerlos"

"_Ryoga se quedara un largo tiempo con nosotros, y podrá jugar con vosotros… todo lo que queráis… ¿si el esta dispuesto?"_

_Ukyo miro a Ryoga, y le guiño el ojo, este solo atino a decir…_

"Claro que si, jugare con vosotros… ¿si me lo permitís?"

_Tras las presentaciones… Ukyo se fue a terminar la comida, y Ryoga se quedo con ellos, jugando en la playa… el día pasó rápido… Y ya por la noche, los niños dormían…_

_Ukyo había estado todo el día, observando a Ryoga, como jugaba con los niños, eso le alegraba… pero no había podido hacer nada por ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos… así que fue a buscarle, este se encontraba en la playa, sentado mirando al mar…_

_Ryoga parecía mirar a la playa, encerrado en sus pensamientos... Ukyo le puso las manos en la espalda… y esta se sentó a su lado... Ryoga se sorprendió un poco…_

"¿En que piensas?"

"Pensaba en… ¿quien era?

"No te preocupes por eso… en algún momento, lo recordaras…"

"¿Por qué te tomas… tantas molestias conmigo?"

"Yo solo soy un desconocido para ti…"

"NOOO, Ryoga… tu eres mi amigo."

_Ryoga la miro, Ukyo callo durante un momento… un incomodo silencio…_

_Ryoga definitivamente fue el primero en hablar…_

"Ellos te quieren"

"Creo… que eres una gran madre…"

"Gracias."

_Dijo una Ukyo muy sonrojada por el comentario de Ryoga…_

"Ryoga abrázame."

"¿Qué?"

"Abrázame."

_Ryoga la miro confuso, pero la abrazo… y esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este… Ambos miraron hacia el mar, el reflejo de la luna, reflejaba en el agua, era un paisaje muy bonito… Ambos miraban en el mar, estaban nerviosos… Especialmente el chico…_

_Ukyo finalmente hablo…_

"Ryoga… ¿te quedaras aquí conmigo?... ¿Te quedaras conmigo aquí… para siempre?"

"¿Yo?... Esta bien, me quedare aquí para siempre… No recuerdo nada, y tu eres la única persona que sabe algo de mi… así que me quedare si tu lo deseas."

_Ukyo se apeno un poco, no era la respuesta que esperaba oír del chico… pero aun así, sonrió y lentamente cerró los ojos… Ambos se quedaron así, durante toda la noche… _

_6 meses después…_

_En Nerima… En el Dojo Tendo…_

_Ranma y Akane, se habían acostumbrado a vivir, como un matrimonió feliz… por fin estaban juntos, su hijo… Ranma Jr. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su padre, y le empezó a querer… Ranma le quería también, todos los días, lo llevaba a pasear… Pero a pesar de ser un matrimonio feliz… Estaban tristes, por que todos sus amigos desaparecieron…  
__  
Hacia ya cinco años, que Ukyo desapareció… 6 meses que Ryoga desapareció…_

_Y una semana después, de perder a Ryoga… Shampoo se marcho sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera sin despedirse… solo dejando una nota… alegando que se iba a buscar a Ryoga… Cologne y Nodoka no pudieron encontrarla… Y en la aldea jamás apareció, en ese tiempo… Ranma y Akane, estaban solos sentados en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente…_

"¿Dónde estarán?"

"Ni idea… que triste ¿verdad?... Ahora que estamos juntos… les perdemos a todos."

"Confía en ellos… volverán algún día…. Se que están bien."

"Eso espero."

_Ranma abrazo a Akane, y la beso… esta le correspondió al beso…_

_En algún lugar… lejano…_

_Una joven mujer, de largos cabellos morados… caminaba, ocultando en una bolsa su única partencia… Una Katana de su tribu, y un poco de comida… Su expresión era triste… estaba abatida… Buscaba a un hombre, del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, y mas ahora que no estaba con el… lo añoraba… ese hombre, era Ryoga Hibiki…_

"¿Dónde estarás Ryoga?... Necesito encontrarte y decirte que te quiero…"

Shampoo cayó abatida al suelo… por el cansancio y la tristeza… y comenzó a gritar…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA TE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_En aquella playa, tan lejana…_

_Ryoga se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la compañía de Ukyo y los tres niños, a los que había empezado a querer… ellos le llamaban "Tío Ryo"… el simplemente les llamaba por sus nombres, y a Ukyo la había aprendido a querer como una verdadera amiga… aunque el seguía sin recordar nada de nada… respecto a su pasado…_

_Todos los días… Ukyo le explicaba poco a poco cosas de su pasado, pero no recordaba nada. Era inútil… Era como si hubiera una pared, que le prohibiera la entrada a la mente de Ryoga…_

_Por su parte Ukyo, que ya se había vuelto toda una mujer, ya no lucia nada de aquella masculinidad que la caracterizaba en su adolescencia, se había vuelto una mujer demasiado hermosa… Ukyo estaba cada día, más y más perdidamente enamorada de Ryoga… Pero ella jamás se aprovecharía de su situación, y esperaría a que el recuperase la memoria… para expresarle sus sentimientos… _

_Se encontraban los dos, sentados en la playa, mirándola, abrazados… ya se habían acostumbrado a todas las noches, a esa escena… _

_Ryoga le mostraba un dibujo, que el había hecho, de ella en la playa, luciendo un precioso bikini… la chica se puso colorada, por que no se había dado cuenta… de que la había dibujado, pero le agradeció que la dibujara tan bien…_

"¿Cómo que dibujas tan bien?"

"He aprendido en estos 6 meses… Además, no hay mucho que hacer en esta pequeña isla… así que, he acabado perfeccionándolo."

"Me gusta mucho tu dibujo."

"Y a mi me gusta mucho tu compañía… Gracias Ukyo… Eres una gran amiga."

_Ukyo se sonrojo, pero le sonrió a Ryoga y le beso en la mejilla…_

"Ryoga, tengo una idea"

"¿Quieres dibujarme ahora… en la playa?"

_Sonrojado Ryoga, la miro… y acepto la proposición…_

"Bueno, ¿por que no?"

"Espera un momento., ahora vuelvo…"

_Ukyo se marcho un momento, mientras Ryoga preparaba su cuaderno y su lápiz… Y enseguida Ukyo volvió luciendo un precioso bikini azul oscuro…  
__  
_"Ukyo… por que no te sueltas la coleta, quedaras mas guapa"

_Esta sonrió, y se soltó la coleta, Ryoga la miro sorprendido por un segundo… Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa… Ukyo finalmente se coloco en la orilla de la playa, posando con una postura realmente sexy, estaba de pie, sus piernas estaban cruzadas… posando como si fuera una modelo profesional… en la orilla, mirando hacia Ryoga… con una sonrisa, y con un brazo acariciándose su pelo, por detrás de la nuca … Ryoga la índico donde colocarse… Y encontró el ángulo perfecto… El reflejo de la luna, se reflejaba en el rostro de Ukyo, haciéndolo aun mas hermoso…  
__  
Finalmente Ryoga comenzó a dibujarla… Ryoga le dijo, que no se moviera, ni que tampoco hablara… Tras varios minutos, con el único sonido de las olas chocando en la playa… Ryoga dibujaba despacio y tranquilamente… aunque le costo bastante lograr concentrarse, al final lo termino…_

"Ukyo… ya lo termine."

_Ukyo se acerco lentamente, y se agacho para ver el dibujo…_

"Es increíble Ryoga, te ha quedado mucho mejor que el anterior… has dibujado hasta los detalles del agua…. Me encanta."

"Gracias Ukyo."

_En ese instante la chica, se tropezó… e iba caer al suelo, pero Ryoga se adelanto… y la agarro, cayendo los dos inevitablemente al suelo… Y rodando un poco por la arena… Al final Ukyo quedo encima de Ryoga, el aun sujetándola de la cintura… Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban que no daban crédito… Pero Ukyo no podía más… Y beso a Ryoga en los labios… Este no se movió, ni siquiera reacciono… a los pocos segundos… Esta dejo de besarle… para decirle algo, que dejo a Ryoga en estado de shock…  
__  
_"Ryoga… Yo te amo"

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Líos Amorosos 1ª Parte

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 15: Líos Amorosos 1ª Parte**

"Ryoga… Yo te amo"

_Ryoga estaba en estado de shock, Ukyo solo lo miraba ella, esperaba una respuesta, una señal… pero esta no llegaba, entonces deicidio besarlo de nuevo… Pero esta vez Ryoga se aparto de ella, y esta se quedo mirándole unos segundos, y enseguida empezó a llorar… Y salio corriendo, encerrándose en la casa… _

_Ryoga solo la miro triste, una lagrimilla le caía por el rostro… y se tumbo en la arena, mirando a las estrellas…_

_Mientras…Ukyo en su cuarto…_

_Ukyo estaba tumbada en la cama, se encontraba llorando… Ryoga la había rechazado… Estaba abatida, derrotada… totalmente hundida… Toda la noche estuvo llorando…_

_Mientras…_

_Ryoga estaba llorando, y la joven chica se acerca a su rostro para poder mirar la cara de este, y le limpia las lágrimas de su rostro, con un dedo…. El estaba avergonzado, apenado baja el rostro. Pero tiene los labios de ellas a escasos centímetro, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, de repente Ryoga sentía algo calido en sus labios, por un segundo siente el contacto de los labios del a chica que tenia en frente… Ukyo era Ukyo, pero mas joven… El se apartaba bruscamente de los labios de la chica…_

_Fin del Sueño…_

_Ryoga se levanta asustado, ante el extraño sueño… Se había quedado dormido en la arena…_

"AAHH"

¿Qué fue eso?

" ¿Solo un sueño, o un recuerdo?"

"Un momento… he dicho un recuerdo…"

"Si lo recuerdo… Eso ocurrió, pero entonces… esa mujer era Ukyo, unos años mas joven, y ese chico era yo, era mas joven, no tendría mas de 17 0 18 años…"

"Eso significa que Ukyo, si me conocía… realmente."  
_  
_"Pero no recuerdo mas de mi pasado, solo ese beso… Oh no... MIERDA"

_Ryoga se levanto, y apresurado entro a la casa, fue hacia el cuarto de Ukyo, estaba cerrado… llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba… Finalmente opto por su último recurso._

"Ukyo tengo que hablar contigo, lo siento... pero voy abrir."

_Ryoga con un poco de fuerza, abrió la puerta, rompiendo la cerradura…_

_Allí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama… pero no estaba llorando, como el se esperaba… Estaba dormida, así que se sentó en la silla, junto a ella, y se limito a mirarla… Estaba muy hermosa dormida, se fijo en el detalle de sus ojos, habían llorado muchos, sus parpados, su rostro, estaba aun con lagrimas, Ryoga se las limpio con el dedo… Y susurrando…_

"Lo siento, Ukyo… No se por que hice eso, pero yo no estaba seguro de nada"

_"Ryoga le cogio la sabana, y arropo a la chica, dulcemente, y se quedo con ella toda la noche, esperando a que despertara… Así ella no escaparía, o haría una tontería…_

_Al día siguiente..._

_Ukyo abría lentamente los ojos, pensando que todo lo que ocurrió anoche, fue una pesadilla… que no había sido real, pero se sorprendió mucho, cuando vio a Ryoga, junto a su cama, el chico estaba dormido en una silla… Y tenía su mano sujetando la mano de la chica…_

_Ukyo decidió despertarlo… con un ligero movimiento…_

"¿Ukyo? Perdóname"

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ukyo abrió totalmente los ojos… y vio a Ukyo le estaba mirando, todavía no le había soltado la mano…_

"Ukyo Perdóname… Fui muy brusco contigo."

"…"

"Ukyo, debes saber una cosa… Ayer recordé algo."

"¿Que?"

"Recordé una escena… Estábamos sentados en una mesa, juntos… ambos éramos mas jóvenes, tu llevabas una ropa extraña, por decirlo de algún modo, parecía un traje sin mangas, poco atractivo el traje… yo tenia el pelo corto… pero veras te explico: yo estaba llorando, y tu me limpiabas las lagrimas… con un dedo, nuestros rostros se quedaban muy justos, y de repente me besabas, pero yo huía de ese beso, entonces yo despertaba… ¿Por qué lo hacia?"

"¿Ryoga?... ¿Has recordado a la perfección la escena de mi primer beso?"

"¿Ukyo?"

"Ryoga… "

"Ukyo… quiero que sepas… Que eres una persona, que quiero mucho, te quiero como una gran amiga, al igual que los niños… Pero yo no puedo corresponderte a esa clase de amor, no por ahora, hasta que no recuerde todo… No puedo, lo siento… No quiero aprovecharme de ti… Ni quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie."

"Esta bien Ryoga, no pasa nada"

"Ukyo solo espero que me puedas perdonar, por esto… y no me odies, pero si lo deseas me iré de la isla, si te incomoda mi presencia, y no volverás a verme."

"No Ryoga… QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES."

"No volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a besarte… Perdóname tu a mi"

"Ukyo, esta bien, perdóname tu a mi."

"Esta bien…Ryoga."

"¿Amigos?"

_Ryoga le ofreció sus brazos, en señal de abrazo…_

"Amigos"

Y finalmente Ukyo le abrazo tiernamente…

Ukyo recordó algo…

"Uy, que tarde es, debo despertar a niños… ¿me acompañas?"

"Por supuesto."

_Ambos fueron juntos, a despertar a los niños…_

_Mientras en la playa…_

_Una barca, llegaba a la playa… De esta, salía una figura, encapuchada con una túnica marrón, portaba una katana, dicha figura, era una mujer, joven… llevaba unos largos cabellos, de color morado, recogido en una coleta… sus ojos, denotaban tristeza… quizás desesperación…_

_Frente a ella, había una casa… _

_Ryoga sintió un ruido fuera, Ukyo no lo sintió, y quiso comprobarlo…_

"Ukyo, ahora vuelvo."

"Vale, Ryoga."

_Ryoga salio del cuarto, para salir de la casa enseguida… y al salir, se sorprendió, frente a el, había una mujer de largos cabellos morados, mirándolo fijamente… De repente…_

¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!

_Ukyo sintió el grito, alguien había llamado a Ryoga… ella estaba dentro de la casa… Y salio corriendo, hacia fuera, el exterior… Cuando vio a la figura, causante del grito… Quedo sorprendida…_

_Ukyo pronuncio el nombre de la persona, que acababa de reconocer, aun dudando de que fuera ella…_

"¿Shampoo?"

_La chica de cabellos morados, miro sorprendida a la mujer, que había pronunciado su nombre… _

"¿Ukyo?"

Ryoga miro confundido a Ukyo…

"Ukyo… ¿conoces a esta mujer?"

Shampoo quedo atónita a las palabras de Ryoga, estaba muy nerviosa… y su nerviosismo exploto, esto era el colmo…

"¡¡¡RYOGA!!!…¿¿¿NO ME RECONOCES???!!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!! ESPERA… ESPERA… Ryoga no…"

_Shampoo se lanzo a abrazar fuerte a Ryoga, ante la atónita mirada de Ukyo…. Y esta rompió a llorar fuertemente, contra el pecho de su amigo, y golpeándolo con los puños, Ryoga solo miraba atónito a la chica, que no reconocía de nada…_

"¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!! Eres un insensible… TODOS SUFRIENDO POR TI… Y tú Aquí viviendo la mar de feliz, con Ukyo…

Shampoo miro a Ryoga a los ojos, aun abrazándolo… Y finalmente pronuncio lo que quería decirle, desde que se fue…

"RYOGA… YO TE QUIERO"

_Ryoga quedo en estado de shock nuevamente, sin saber como reaccionar, Ukyo callo al suelo de rodillas, totalmente impactada por las palabras de Shampoo…_

Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y finalmente exploto…

"¿Quién ERES?... En serio, yo lo siento, no te recuerdo…. No se quien eres… Por favor, dímelo"

"¿Ryoga?...Soy Shampoo, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Ukyo hablo finalmente…

"Ryoga no recuerda nada, sufre amnesia, es inútil… Shampoo no te reconocerá, ni a ti a nadie."

_Shampoo mirando muy enfadada y molesta a Ukyo…_

"¿Y POR QUE A TI, SI TE RECONOCE?"

"POR QUE YO LO ENCONTRE Y LO CUIDE… Pero a mi no me reconoce tampoco."

"Entonces, yo me encargare de el… me lo llevo a Nerima."

"¿Qué?"

"Si Ukyo, estoy enamorada de Ryoga… Y me lo voy a llevar, llevamos mucho tiempo buscándolo, mas de 6 meses."

"NOOOO SHAMPOO… El se queda aquí… Yo,.. Yo… le estado cuidando, y necesita mis cuidados… Tu solo eres una maldita entrometida, lo mismo hiciste con Ranma, piensas hacérmelo con Ryoga…"

"¿Qué has dicho?... Acaso ¿tu también lo quieres?"

"Si, así es."

"NO TE LO PERDONARE UKYO, SIEMPRE INTERPONIENDOTE EN MI CAMINO"

_Ryoga estaba en estado de shock de nuevo, y ambas mujeres de repente empezaron a pelear violentamente, por el chico de la bandana amarilla…_

_Pero Ryoga, finalmente logro salir de su estado de shock…_

_Con fuerza y decisión, Ryoga se interpuso entre las dos peleadoras, y las agarro del brazo, uno por cada una… así ambas no podrían tocarse, ya que el estaba frente…_

"YA BASTA, CHICAS"

"¿Ryoga?"

"¿Qué haces Ryoga?"

No hagáis esto, por mí… Yo no quiero que actuéis de forma tan egoísta, y mucho menos por mi"

_Finalmente Ryoga, miro a Shampoo…_

"Shampoo… ¿verdad?... ¿Tu de que me conoces?

"Yo, yo de la adolescencia, cuando yo vivía en Nerima… tu eras amigo nuestro"

"¿Y a Ukyo?"

"Pues de ser otra prometida de Ranma ella vivía en Nerima también."

"¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma? Ah ya me suena, Ukyo ¿Ranma era el amigo de la infancia, del que me hablaste, que decías que era un amigo mío?"

_Ukyo roja de vergüenza contesto a la pregunta…_

"Si, ese es"

"Ahora, voy a haceros una ultima pregunta, Por favor serme sinceras… LAS DOS."

"¿Por qué yo vivía en Nerima, o que me ligaba a esa ciudad?

Tras unos segundos, Ukyo hablo…

"Pues, veras… Tú tenías una venganza personal, contra Ranma, por una cosa que te hizo… Pero al cabo del tiempo abandonaste esa idea de venganza, te enamoraste de una chica llamada Akane… Pero esa chica estaba enamorada de Ranma, tú no vivías en Nerima, pero siempre ibas allí, para estar con Akane, y luchar con Ranma, por ella… Y nosotras."

"¿Y vosotras?"

_Shaampo acabo la historia…_

"Nosotras estábamos enamoradas de Ranma, nosotras luchábamos abiertamente por su amor, en cambio Akane, se encerraba en negarlo, pero al final gano ella… y ella se quedo con el…. Ahora tienen un hijo pequeño."

"Entonces Ukyo, me mentiste… Y entonces eso significa que no me queréis realmente, simplemente yo soy vuestro premio de consolación… ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué?"

"No Ryoga, eso no es cierto"

_Ryoga estaba enfadado, no con Ukyo, por el hecho de que le hubiera ocultado información…Si no con las dos mujeres… Se sentía menospreciado…Había sido utilizado._

"NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE VOSOTRAS DOS, OS ODIO… Solo os interesaba jugar conmigo."

_Y tras decir eso, Ryoga salio corriendo, tirandose a la playa, empezó a nadar… No le importaba ya nada, solo tenia que huir de allí…_

_Las dos mujeres, estaban atónitas, paralizadas… frente a la escena que acaban de ver, por parte de Ryoga, sobretodo las palabras que el había dicho… Ryoga seguía nadando por el mar, hasta llegar a tierra firme, no le importaba donde, solo quería huir…_

"Pensé que me querías Ukyo… Y solo era tu premio de consolación, Maldita seas."

"NO VOLVERE A VERTE NUNCA MAS"

_Mientras las dos mujeres… _

"Ukyo, esto ha sido por tu culpa"

"Espera Shampoo, Ryoga no esta en perfectas condiciones, tenemos que ir tras el"

"Tienes Razón… Unámonos para encontrarle."

"Pero hay un problema, yo no puedo abandonar a mis niños… son demasiado pequeños"

"¿Tus niños?"

"Si, es una larga historia"

"Entonces cogelos, y vayamos en mi barca, cabremos los 5… Pero tenemos que irnos ya."

"Esta bien."

_Ukyo recogió a los niños, y sin hacer las maletas… montaron rápidamente en la barca de Shampoo… Y en pocos minutos, ya estaban en el mar, en busca de ese chico, a que ambas mujeres amaban… Ryoga Hibiki…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Líos Amorosos 2ª Parte

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 16: Líos Amorosos 2ª Parte**

_Dos mujeres, dos niños pequeños y una niña pequeña viajaban en la barca dirección a Japón, persiguiendo a un hombre que había huido de ellas…_

"Shampoo, espera"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"YA LO TENGO"

"¿Qué tienes que?"

"Ya se donde ira Ryoga, el ira a Nerima."

"¿A Nerima?"

"Si vayamos al Dojo Tendo… Allí le esperaremos, el se retrasara un poco, quizás unas semanas… pero el llegara allí, ya veras como lo hace…"

"Tienes razón, pondremos al tanto a Ranma y Akane, y todos los días, le buscaremos por Nerima."

"Conociéndole, aunque no recuerde nada, a lo mucho tardara un mes en llegar a Nerima."

"Si esta bien, pues vayamos hacia Nerima."

_Dos semanas después…_

_En algún lugar de Japón…_

_Un joven caminaba en solitario, con unas extrañas botas. Un pantalón negro, y una camiseta negra sin mangas, pero lo mas llamativo era una bandana amarilla con símbolos negros, que lucia en su rostro, a pesar de llevar cicatrices, y llevar una ligera barba, finalmente opto por quitársela, ahora su cara se veía bastante diferente sin la barba, y con las cicatrices que tenia en el rostro, su larga melena, que le había crecido bastante en un año, ahora le caía por debajo de los hombros, por lo que decidió atarse el pelo con una coleta, para que no le abultara tanto… _

_Ryoga iba caminando distraído, pensando en como llegar a su destino, cuando de repente…_

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo llegare a Nerima?"

"¡PLOF!"

_Ryoga y una persona tropezaron violentamente, chocando uno con el otro… Ryoga quedo un poco aturdido por el golpe, aunque no cayo al suelo, pero al recuperarse… vio que la otra persona, era una chica joven, y que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo… era una chica de largo cabello negro, que le caía por la espalda recogido en una enorme coleta, por delante su cabello lucia 2 pequeños flequillos, que se levantaban hacia arriba, en forma de antenitas… sus ojos marrones bastante hermosos… _

"¿Qué?"

_Ryoga se agacho para ayudarla a levantar a la chica, pero esta parecía no tener pulso…_

"No, no puede ser… LA HE MATADO"

_De repente la chica se levanto de golpe, con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

"Hola"

_Dijo la chica mirando al joven, que la sujetaba… Ryoga la miro asustado, no podía creerlo, había resucitado…_

"Perdóneme señorita fantasma, yo no quería, yo no quería…"

"¿Eh?"

_La chica sonrió nuevamente, al percatarse del nerviosismo del joven… Lo miro y finalmente hablo…_

"No se preocupe, estoy bien… Solo fue uno de mis acostumbrados desmayos."

" ¿Un desmayo?"

"Si, es que soy de compresión muy débil… Por cierto ¿como se llama?"

"Ah, esto, mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki ¿creo?... y puedes tutearme, me incomoda lo de usted… ¿y tu como te llamas?"

"Yo me llamo Mutsumi, Mutsumi Otohime."

"Encantado Mutsumi."

_Saludo a la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia… La chica le sonrió de nuevo, y le devolvió le devolvió el saludo, con otra reverencia…_

"Por cierto, Mutsumi… ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy?... ¿Y Podrías indicarme el camino, de cómo llegar a Nerima?"

"¿Nerima?"

"Si, por favor"

"Pues no se donde esta…. Y ahora mismo estas en Okinawa"

"Okinawa… Vaya, que pena:"

"Pero puedo llevarte a la estación, si quieres, allí sabrán como ir"

"Vale muchas gracias, Mutsumi."

_Por el camino ambos jóvenes, iban caminando hacia la estación, y hablando un poco de su vidas, Ryoga como no recordaba nada, solo le contó que hasta hace poco vivía con una chica llamada Ukyo, pero que se fue de casa, por que le había engañado…_

_Mutsumi, le contó algo de su vida… Respecto a una promesa de la infancia, y unos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad de Japón… La Todai…_

"¿Así que eres aspirante a la universidad de Japón?... Pero llevas tres años suspendiendo ¿no?"

"Si, así es"

"Bueno, tienes un buen carácter, confía en tus posibilidades y este año aprobaras… Y si no, al siguiente, solo son unos exámenes, no es nada vital, mientras seas feliz, eso es lo que importa realmente."

_La chica le sonrió, y finalmente llegaron a la estación de trenes, Ryoga compro el billete, y por fin, había llegado la hora de partir…_

"_Ryoga se iba a despedir… Cuando de repente Mutsumi…_

"Espera, Ryoga."

"Dime Mutsumi."

"¿Sabes?...Me recuerdas a un chico que conozco."

_Ryoga la miro confuso, y de repente la chica le dio un corto beso en los labios… Ryoga se quedo de piedra, pero enseguida reacción…_

"¿Mutsumi?"

"Je, je... Lo siento Ryoga, pero es que me gusta besar a mis amigos"

"Bueno, vale… No pasa nada."

Ryoga subió al tren, y se despidió finalmente de Mutsumi…

"Adiós Mutsumi, suerte con los exámenes."

"Hasta la vista Ryoga, suerte con tu viaje."

_Y el tren salio velozmente, destino a Nerima… Con un Ryoga, muy sorprendido, por haber conocido a una chica tan extraña como Mutsumi…_

_Mientras en Nerima…Dojo Tendo…_

_Dos chicas jóvenes, junto a dos niños y una niña… habían llegado finalmente a su destino._

_Ukyo estaba nerviosa, Shampoo también, quizás Ryoga, ya hubiera llegado… En este tiempo, que estuvieron juntas, se hicieron muy amigas, y Shampoo incluso se encariño bastante con los tres pequeños… a los cual, empezaba a querer…_

_Shampoo llamo a la puerta del Dojo Tendo… Y al rato, un hombre joven, con su pelo recogido en una larga trenza, abrió la puerta… _

"_Dojo Tendo… Bienvenidos"_

"_¿Eh?"_

_Ranma miro a las dos jóvenes… Ambas le miraron, Ukyo estaba llorando…_

" Shampoo… ¿UTCHAN?"

"¡¡¡RANCHAN!!!"

_Ukyo abrazo fuertemente a Ranma… Ranma la correspondió al abrazo, y empezó a llorar… Shampoo les miro a los dos, con una sonrisa en el rostro…_

"Utchan… ¡¡¡ESTAS VIVA!!!...¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS VIVA!!!!!"

"Si Ranchan, no grites… Estoy viva… Os he echado de menos a todos"

Ranma las invito a pasar, y dentro de la casa, este llamo rápidamente a Akane…

"¡¡¡AKANE!!!"

"Ranma… ¿Qué quieres?... estoy….

"¡¡SHAMPOO!!... ¿Ukyo?"

"¡¡¡¡¡UKYO!!!!!"

Akane se lanzo a abrazar a Ukyo, y ella también empezó a llorar… Ukyo aun seguía llorando…

"Ukyo… ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti"

"Akane, yo también os e echado de tanto menos, a todos vosotros."

_Tras una gran e inesperada bienvenida… Y tras las debidas presentaciones, Ukyo y Shampoo contaron su historia, respecto a Ukyo como cuido a los niños, en esa isla, solos durante tantos años… como Ryoga llego a la isla, como Ukyo lo cuido, y por que finalmente huyo… Finalmente la primera en hablar fue Akane, estaba muy seria, y un poco molesta con Ukyo y Shampoo, por haberle hecho sufrir a su amigo…_

"Pobre Ryoga… Es que no pensaron en sus sentimientos."

"Akane, yo no quería, pero…"

"¿Pero que Ukyo?"

"¡¡AKANE!!… Ya basta… Ellas no han tenido la culpa... Ukyo lo ha pasado muy mal, también, ella ha tenido que cuidar tres niños… sola, y Shampoo ha perdió a la persona que amaba."

"¿Ranma?"

"¿Ranchan?"

"Escuchad todas, Ryoga aparecerá… No importa que no nos recuerde, el ya sabe que este es su hogar… y el además, ya recuerda a Ukyo… aparecerá no os preocupéis."

"Tienes razón."

"Ukyo, os podéis quedar si queréis por un tiempo, aquí… tu y los niños, además yo creo que harán buenas migas con Ranma Jr."

_Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, Ukyo le agradeció el gesto…_

"Gracias Akane."

"¿tu también te puedes quedar Shampoo?"

"Akane, esto yo…"

Ranma se puso serio, y hablo…

"Shampoo… Si vas en busca de Ryoga, lo mas probable, es que nunca lo encuentres, no tenemos pistas de donde esta, lo mejor es esperar."

"Si, tienes razón."

_Y así, entonces Shampoo, Ukyo con sus tres pequeños, decidieron instalarse por un tiempo, en el Dojo Tendo… El Dojo era grande, así que no habría problemas de espacio…_

_Varios días después…_

_Un joven, por fin había llegado a su destino… La ciudad de Nerima… Este joven, lucia cansado, había caminado mucho últimamente, y finalmente se apoyo en una pared… con un nuevo pensamiento de esperanza…_

"Por fin, estoy en Nerima… ¿Podré volver a recordar todo lo que no recuerdo…mi infancia, mi vida?..."

**CONTINUARA…**


	17. El Dolor de los recuerdos

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 17: El Dolor de los recuerdos**

_Un joven llevaba varias horas caminando por esa ciudad, que el tanto había buscado, la ciudad llamada Nerima…_

_Pero a pesar de encontrarse en ella, estaba perdido, no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, estaba vagando por toda la ciudad… ni a quien buscar… Cuando de repente un lugar le llamo la atención… Dojo Tendo…_

"¿Dónde Tendo?"

_Ryoga sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza, y cayo al suelo, gritando de dolor… Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente…_

"ARGGHHHH""

_Ryoga se encontraba entrando dentro de este lugar, y siempre buscaba a una chica, la esperaba, en esa imagen había varias personas que no reconocía, pero el sabia que esperaba a una chica llamada…. Akane. ¿Akane Tendo?."._

"Este lugar lo recuerdo… Recuerdo, aquí e estado yo en el pasado."

_Con un esfuerzo enorme, aunque su cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba muy mareado, llamo a la puerta, pero se desplomo en el suelo…_

_Cuando rápidamente una joven, abrió la puerta… vio al chico de la bandana, tirado en el suelo…_

"�¡RYOGA!"

_La mujer comprobó, que estaba sin sentido, y lo metió en la casa…_

_Varias horas después…_

_Ryoga estaba dormido, en una cama, cuando empezaba a recuperar el sentido, empezó abrir lentamente sus ojos…_

_Frente a el, había una mujer muy hermosa, que lucia cabellos largos de color negro, recogido en una coleta, un peinado similar al de Ukyo…_

"¿Ukyo?"

_Akane le cogio la mano, y le sonrió a Ryoga, respondiéndole…_

"No, Akane."

"¿Akane?"

_Ukyo y Shampoo querían ver a Ryoga, pero Ranma y Akane se lo habían prohibido, por que podía ser una situación muy intensa e incomoda para el chico… Así que Ranma, estaba en la puerta, vigilando que no entraran… Ukyo y Shanpoo estaban junto a Ranma, esperando impacientemente…_

_Akane le miro a los ojos a Ryoga, y con el rostro muy serio y triste, le dijo a este…_

"Ryoga, se que ahora no me recuerdas… Pero te cuidaremos, y pronto nos recordaras amigo."

"Akane ¿te llamabas?"

"Si, dime Ryoga."

"Por favor, Akane… Dime ¿quien eres, dime ¿quien soy yo?… ¿Por qué aunque no te recuerde, me eres tan familiar?...Necesito saberlo."

_Akane se sonrojo un poco, pero empezó a hablar con Ryoga…_

"Ryoga**…** tu eres el mejor amigo, que jamás he tenido… Eres alguien muy especial."

_La chica le sonrió, y Ryoga se quedo sorprendido, esa sonrisa, era hermosa…_

"Akane… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Alguna vez, fuimos algo mas que amigos?"

_Akane se sonrojo más de lo que aun estaba, pero finalmente le respondió…_

"Es una historia larga… pero tu estabas enamorado de mi, cuando éramos jóvenes, pero yo estaba enamorada de un chico, llamado Ranma, que es amigo tuyo, y esta aquí."

"Entonces Ukyo, estaba en lo cierto… ME UTILIZO… Solo fui su premio de consolación,"

"No Ryoga, te equivocas, Ukyo jamás te utilizaría, ella te quiere Ryoga… Y sufre por ti."

"¿Y la otra chica?... ¿Shampoo?"

"Ella también sufre por ti, ella también te quiere"

"Pero yo no puedo corresponderlas, no se ni quien soy"

"Ellas merecen algo mejor que un pobre amnésico, sin recuerdos."

"Shhh, Ryoga, no digas nada, ahora descansa."

"Akane, por favor… no me dejes solo."

"Tranquilo Ryoga, no lo haré."

_Ryoga se quedo dormido, Akane le acaricio un poco el rostro, y al rato el chico se quedo dormido… Akane se levanto sigilosamente, y salio del cuarto…_

_Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo estaban impacientes, Akane les miro a todos muy serios…_

"¿Akane?... ¿Que ha pasado has tardado mucho en salir?"

Akane miro muy seriamente a Ranma, y a las otras dos chicas…

"Chicos, el no recuerda nada… Solo tiene vagos recuerdos, del Dojo Tendo, de mí y de Ukyo…

"¿Y de mi?"

_Dijo Shampoo…. Akane la miro con el rostro serio y le contesto…_

"No, Shampoo, de ti no… Pero sin dudas es una laguna temporal, es cuestión de tiempo, quizás Cologne podría ayudarnos."

"Esta bien, Akane., iré a llamarla por teléfono, le pediré que venga inmediatamente."

"Espera Shampoo, también llama la Señora Saotome."

"¿A mi madre?"

"Si, ella sabe su situación, también puede servir de ayuda."

"Esta bien"

_Y la chica salio corriendo a hacer las dos llamadas de teléfono…_

_Ukyo le hizo, la tan deseada pregunta…_

"¿Y Ryoga, quiere verme?"

"No Ukyo, no quiere verte por ahora, cree que le has engañado, le he dicho que no, pero el debe asimilar eso solo, no podemos presionarlo."

"No te preocupes, Utchan, entre todos le vigilaremos y le cuidaremos."

"Esta bien, Ranchan."

"Ahora dejémosle en paz, esta dormido, en unas horas despertara…"

_Varios días después…_

_Ryoga, ya se movía por el Dojo Tendo, como si fuera su casa, aunque le incomodaba, la presencia de Ukyo y Shampoo… Estas prometieron, no hacer otra cosa mas, que cuidarle, Ryoga al cabo de los días, se acostumbro a la presencia, de todas las personas, estaba contento, por que estaba junto a sus tres queridos niños, a los que junto con Ukyo, cuido durante 6 meses…_

_Ranma y Ryoga, paseaban todos los días a los niños… Mientras Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo mantenían en orden la casa…_

"Ranma… ¿Cómo nos conocimos?"

"Bueno Ryoga, fue por unos panecillos en la hora de la comida del instituto"

"¿Qué extraño?"

"Si, ni que lo digas…"

"Eres un buen tipo, Ranma… Quieres mucho a Akane, y a pesar de que Ukyo y Shampoo, te amaban, o eso creo… Las mantienes y cuidas de ellas… Eres un gran hombre"

"Gracias Ryoga, tu eres un gran amigo, me alegro de haberte conocido, y de que estuvieras con Ukyo, ella es una gran amiga, la aprecio mucho."

"Ukyo es una buena mujer, y una buena madre… Quiere mucho a los niños, ellos la quieren…. Jamás estará sola."

"Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros volverá a estar solo"

_Tras varias horas después… Cologne y la señora Saotome… llegaron al Dojo Tendo…_

_Como fue de esperar, Ryoga no las reconoció, pero ellas se ofrecieron en ayudarle, este acepto su ayuda… _

_Cologne, examino al joven, de pies a cabeza…_

"Conozco un modo para que recupere sus recuerdos… Voy a intentarlo, es un poco peligroso, pero es un joven fuerte… Aguantara el dolor."

Cologne miro muy seriamente a Akane y Ukyo…

"Necesito vuestra ayuda."

"Espera Bisabuela, Yo ayudarle."

Cologne por ultimo miro a Shampoo y a Ranma…

"NO querida, tu te quedaras aquí, y tu Ranma, vigilaras la puerta que nadie entre."

"Vale"

_Ya dentro de la habitación…_

_Cologne coloco una silla en el centro de esta, Y le pidió a Ryoga que se sentara allí, luego ordeno a Ukyo y Akane, que se sentaran frente a el… Ryoga estaba nervioso…_

"Tranquilo Ryoga… Escúchame."

"Esto va a ser muy duro, te va a doler mucho, probablemente grites, pero en unas horas... todo habrá acabado, y recordaras todo…. Pero ellas te cuidaran, mientras."

"Esta bien, no tengo miedo."

"Ahora no pienses, cierra los ojos:… Y recuerda no pienses, cuanto mas pienses, mas te dolerá."

_Finalmente Colgone abrió un rollo de papel antiguo, se coloco detrás de Ryoga, y empezó a leer, y tras leerlo, le pulso en un punto de la cabeza…_

_Ryoga sintió un fuerte pinchazo como nunca, de repente, miles de imágenes, apariceron por un segundo en su mente, todas se movían muy rápido…_

_Ryoga empezó a gritar, y callo al suelo chillando de dolor…  
__  
_"AHHHHHHHHH"

_Akane y Ukyo… solo miraban, esperando órdenes de Cologne…_

_Al rato, la anciana, le pidió a Akane, que le mojara la frente a Ryoga, y cuando lo hizo, Cologne se coloco frente a el, y volvió a tocar otro punto… Ryoga sintió otro pinchazo, y otras miles de imágenes, aparecieron en su mente, y el dolor se apodero de el…_

_Otro grito desgarrador salio de su boca… Aun mayor que el anterior…_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Y así estuvieron así más de 8 horas… Mientras Cologne, les pidió a Ukyo y Akane que lo atendieran, y que a la vez, le contaran toda la historia de su pasado… Ryoga grito de dolor, intentaba permanecer atento, pero a veces era imposible, Ryoga se volvía loco, intentando concentrarse, pero era imposible… Así toda la noche…_

"_Akane… Ukyo."_

_Ryoga solo pronunciaba esos dos nombres…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Ranma seguía vigilando la puerta, estaba cansado, no había dormido nada… Nodoka se ofreció para vigilar ella, pero el se negó, Shampoo había estado con Nodoka, toda la noche, tuvo que calmarla, por que no podía mas, lloro durante toda la noche… Y Nodoka la abrazo, y la consoló, como si fuera su hija…_

_Mientras en la habitación…_

_Cologne estaba frente a un Ryoga, que estaba dormido… Akane y Ukyo, estaban muy cansadas, habían estado toda la noche allí, pero no les importaba, por que su amigo era más importante… Ukyo sostenía su cabeza con sus piernas, mientras Akane, le limpiaba el rostro, del sudor, Ryoga había estado toda la noche gritando, y después gimiendo por el dolor, pero ya todo había acabado… Y por fin, empezaba abrir los ojos…_

"¿Eh?...Mi cabeza, me duele…"

"Ryoga, por fin despiertas."

_Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

"Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti"

_Añadió también Akane, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro…._

_Ryoga la miro, y miro a la otra chica, que era Akane…_

"Ukyo… Akane…"

"Ukyo… Akane… Por fin, las recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo"

**CONTINUARA…**


	18. La Boda

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 18: La Boda**

"Ukyo… Akane… Por fin, las recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo"

_Ukyo y Akane sonrieron, y abrazaron fuertemente a Ryoga, este se sorprendió por la reacción, pero les correspondió por el abrazo…_

"Ryoga… vuelves a ser tu"

"Ryoga… Me recuerdas, me recuerdas… Ya no soy una extraña para ti"

"No Ukyo, ni tu tampoco Akane, recuerdo todo…Gracias a todos, gracias Cologne."

"Je, je me has reconocido muchacho… Me alegro de ver que el Guerrero Ryoga Hibiki ha vuelto."

"Gracias."

_Tras una larga e impaciente espera, Cologne salio del cuarto, y ante la atenta mirada de Ranma y Shampoo, del cuarto, salio Akane y Ukyo, con Ryoga detrás de ellas…_

_Shampoo se tiro encima de el abrazarlo, Ryoga se quedo mirándola, Ukyo miraba celosa a la amazona…_

_Nodoka apareció y saludo a Ryoga, este la devolvió el saludo… Y se reunieron todos, en el comedor… Los niños aun dormían…_

"Gracias a todos, me habéis ayudado mucho, gracias por ser mis amigos, jamás sabré como devolveros este favor"

"No es necesario Ryoga, tu eres muy importante para todos nosotros:"

"Gracias Akane, pero yo no quiero ser una carga para todos vosotros…"

"Pero ahora que todos estáis finalmente juntos, yo debo pagar por mis pecados."

_Ukyo, Akane y Shampoo le empezaron a gritar al joven, ante un Ranma muy asustado…_

"Vale, no lo haré, pero no os enfadéis."

_Ukyo y Shampoo sonrieron con una sonrisita malvada, Akane solo suspiro…_

"Por cierto¿donde esta mi espada?"

_Ukyo se asusto muchísimo, ante la pregunta de la espada…_

"Esto veras, Ryoga"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lo siento, Ryoga… Pero le tuve que entregar la espada a una mujer rubia, de una sola ala… Perdóname."

"¿Qué?... ¿Que hiciste que Ukyo?"

_Ukyo empezó a llorar…_

"Lo siento Ryoga, perdóname… No debí hacerlo, pero es que nos amenazo a mí y a los niños… No podía hacer otra cosa."

_Ryoga simplemente suspiro, y la abrazo…_

"No pasa nada, tranquila, hiciste lo que debías hacer…"

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga se levanto, y con un rostro lleno de seriedad y furia… Miro hacia todos sus amigos…_

"No os preocupéis, ella no podrá hacer nada con esa espada… Esa espada, solo puede controlarla, su creador, y ese es Lucifer… Seguro que ni Lucifer lo sabe."

"Tiene razón, es mejor que no nos preocupemos por eso, además yo quería decir una cosa importante…"

_Dijo Akane, todos la miraron expectantes…_

"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ha llegado el momento de que Ranma y yo nos casemos… Lo hablamos hace unos meses, y decidimos esperar a todos, pero ahora que todos estamos juntos, ha llegado el momento."

_Ukyo y Shampoo saltaron abrazando a Akane, y felicitándola, ya no amaban a Ranma, así que ya no les importaba, que el se casara, con la que hace tiempo, fue su mayor rival… Ryoga felicito a Ranma, y después a Akane… Y se sentó, encerrado en sus pensamientos… Cologne y Nodoka se fijaron en Ryoga, y ambas mujeres lucieron preocupadas por el chico, pero no dijeron nada…_

_Una semana después… _

Ya había pasado rápidamente, y llegado finalmente el día de la Esperada Boda…

_Los invitados, que no eran pocos habían llegado ya… Esperando a los novios, y a los padrinos…_

_"Kuno y Nabiki, los señores Saotome a su lado, Cologne al lado de la señora Saotome… Todos los antiguos compañeros de Ranma y Akane del Instituto… Y muchas mas gente… Más de 100 invitados… Pero sin duda, aun no habían aparecido los principales sujetos de la boda…_

_En una habitación…_

_Ranma estaba siendo arreglado, los detalles de su traje, por sus dos madrinas, y dos madrinas… por que ninguna de ellas, permitía que la otra fuera la madrina, hubo muchos líos… pero al final, Shampoo y Ukyo… tuvieron que compartir el puesto…_

_Al poco tiempo… Ranma entraba acompañado de sus dos hermosas madrinas, que lucían preciosos vestidos, ambas iban cogidas de sus brazos, cada una a un brazo… Y caminaban lentamente, y elegantemente hacia el altar…_

_Mientras en otra habitación…_

_Akane estaba sola, preparándose el vestido, cuando alguien toco a la puerta…_

"TOC TOC"

"Akane, Soy yo Ryoga"

"Pasa Ryoga"

_Ryoga abrió la puerta, y este entro… Contemplo a Akane, luciendo el vestido blanco de novia, Akane opto por un vestido occidental, en vez de uno oriental, se veía más hermosa así… Ryoga quedo sorprendido ante la belleza de Akane… Y esta lo noto, y sonrió…_

"¿Cómo me ves?"

_Akane se había cortado el pelo, antes de la boda, recordaba a la Akane, de la adolescencia… Ryoga, ahora también lucia diferente, llevaba su largo pelo suelto, se lo había soltado, por que quería ocultar parte de su rostro… eso si mantenía un perfecto afeitado… Ranma llevaba su aspecto de siempre, y Ukyo y Shampoo mas o menos igual…  
_

"Hermosa, te veo hermosa"

_Ryoga le arreglo un pequeño detalle del vestido, y después beso en la frente a Akane… Esta solo le sonrió… Solo le quedaba colocarse el velo…_

_Akane se acerco a Ryoga... Y este la noto nerviosa, finalmente Ryoga le hico la temida pregunta…_

"Akane… ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?"

_Akane miro a Ryoga, y sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico, le respondió…_

"Si, es lo que mas deseo, Ryoga."

"Entonces, sal de ahí con las mas hermosa de tus sonrisas, y cumple tu sueño"

_Akane sonrió de nuevo al chico, y volvió a mirarle los ojos… Este le abrazo, y la chica, le acaricio el rostro, y de repente… lo beso, lo beso en los labios… Ryoga quedo en estado de shock, pero enseguida reacciono, y por un segundo, le correspondió al beso… Pero la chica separo sus labios de los del chico, Ryoga estaba atónito…_

_Tanto tiempo, lo había deseado, que ya no sabia, si era un sueño o una realidad… Tanto tiempo, había pasado, siempre soñó con sentir los labios de Akane con los suyos…Siempre había soñado con sentir uno, aunque solo fuera uno… de sus solos besos, pero el sabia que esos besos no eran para el…_

"¿Por qué, Akane?"

"Lo siento, perdóname… pero yo solo quería… quería sentir los labios de Ryoga Hibiki, sobre mis labios… Ellas te besaron, y yo quería probarlo aunque solo fuera una vez… Así que por favor, perdóname."

"Esta bien Akane, no pasa nada… Además yo, yo…"

_Akane puso un dedo, encima de los labios de Ryoga, y con un suave sonido, lo hizo callar… Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y no hablo, solo asintió… Le coloco el velo a Akane, y finalmente salieron del cuarto, cogidos del brazo, como padrino y novia…_

"Vamos Akane¿estas preparada?"

"Si, lo estoy"

_Akane caminaba junto a Ryoga, ella sonreía, aunque su sonrisa era cubierta por el velo, Ryoga solo la contemplaba de reojo, se fijo en el novio, este lucia elegante, y las madrinas… ambas lucían hermosas, pero no tanto como Akane… Los invitados miraban a la novia, y se sorprendían de su belleza… _

_Cuando llegaron al altar, Akane y Ranma se cogieron de la mano… Ukyo y Shampoo se colocaron detrás del novio, hacia la izquierda de este, y Ryoga detrás de la novia, a la derecha de esta…_

_El Cura dio el sermón, la típica misa de las bodas… Ryoga estaba nervioso, pero sobretodo triste… Sin dudas aun seguía amando a Akane, y la perdería en pocos minutos para siempre, quizás o mejor dicho el nunca la gano claramente…_

_Llego el primer momento clave de la boda…_

"¿Alguien tiene un inconveniente en que las dos personas aquí, contraigan matrimonio?

_Todos tragaron saliva, esperaban que alguien saltara y se interpondría la continuación de la boda, y lo echaría todo a perder, como siempre ocurría… Ukyo y Shampoo miraron a Ryoga, este miro de reojo a Akane…_

"(Al menos tuve valor de decírselo… Akane se feliz.)"

_Pero un silencio inundo el lugar… Entonces el padre continúo con la boda…_

"¿Puedo continuar?"

_Los novios asistieron con la cabeza…_

_Finalmente llego el gran momento esperado..._

"Ranma Saotome¿aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa?... y prometes cuidar de ella, y amarla ante lo bueno, y lo malo…"

"Acepto Padre."

_Dijo un Ranma claramente y fuertemente…_

"¿Y tu Akane Tendo Aceptas a Ranma Saotome como esposo?... y prometes cuidar de el, y amarlo ante lo bueno, y lo malo…"

_Ryoga puso atención ante las esperadas palabras de Akane…_

"Acepto"

_Ryoga sintió al oír esa palabra de Akane, que el mundo se le venia encima nuevamente…_

"Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"

_Ranma y Akane se besaron, ante el beneplácito y alegría de todos, todos sonrieron y aplaudieron felizmente… Por fin la tan esperada boda por muchos, pudo realizarse sin percances… Todos estaban felices, excepto una persona… una persona, en la que su corazón nuevamente estaba hecho pedazos, y su corazón o los pedazos de este, lloraban desconsoladamente por dentro… Pero como siempre había hecho, sonrió... sonrió melancólicamente, jamás mostraría su debilidad a esas personas que el consideraba su familia, y el quería…_

"(Ranma cuídala… Akane se feliz por favor)"

_Lentamente Ryoga, comenzó a caminar lentamente y pesadamente hacia la salida de la capilla detrás de que todos los invitados, después de que salieran detrás de la pareja de recién casados entre gritos de alegría y euforia… El solo lloraba de tristeza y dolor…  
_

**CONTINUARA…**


	19. El Ultimo baile

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 19: El Ultimo baile **

_Ranma y Akane recién casados, salían de la iglesia, eufóricos contentos, felices… por fin, habían cumplido su sueño, ya eran marido y mujer, todos los invitados les tiraban arroz, como era la tradición en las bodas… Ukyo y Shampoo salieron detrás de ellos, Ryoga salía detrás de las dos chicas, su expresión era de tristeza, Ukyo le miro…_

"Ryoga… ¿Estas bien?"

_Ryoga la miro, y le sonrió_…

"Voy a dar una vuelta, nos encontraremos en el Dojo Tendo…"

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga miro enfadado a la chica y en un tono severo hablo…_

"Ukyo, por favor déjame solo…Prometo que iré al Dojo Tendo."

"Como quieras, Ryoga… Te esperaremos allí."

_Ryoga empezó a caminar lentamente, en dirección contraria a donde iban todos…_

_Dos Horas después…_

_Ranma y Akane se habían cambiado, ya que iban a celebrar la fiesta de su boda, se pusieron ropa mas cómoda, pero a la par, igual de elegante… Todos habían llegado, excepto un invitado muy importante, que había desaparecido… el padrino._

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Ryoga?"

_Decía una Akane muy preocupada… Ranma le respondió con una sonrisita…_

"Seguro que se habrá perdido, y estará intentando buscar…"

_Ukyo miro enfadada a Ranma, y se acerco a el…_

"Ranchan… ¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor"

_Akane la miro confusa, quizás un poco celosa, Ranma estaba sorprendido… Pero el chico acepto…_

"Claro, Utchan... vamos a mi habitación."

_Shampoo miro intrigada a la pareja, y se acerco a Akane…_

"¿Qué le pasa a Ukyo?... ¿Y donde se habrá metido Ryoga?"

"No se, no lo se Shampoo"

_En la habitación…_

_Ranma y Ukyo, estaban a solas…_

"Bien, tu me dirás… Utchan"

"Estoy muy preocupada por Ryoga… El no esta bien, se lo he visto en sus ojos…"

"Ranchan…. El Todavía ama a Akane, yo lo se… lo he visto, sus ojos me lo han dicho… Le vi marcharse, estaba destrozado… solo espero que no haga una estupidez, como quitarse la vida…"

"(Lo sabia, Ryoga… sigue amando a Akane)"

"…"

"Ranchan, tu eres su mejor amigo, tienes que encontrarlo."

_Ranma abrazo a Ukyo, esta solo le miro con tristeza…_

"Tranquila Utchan, Ryoga prometió que volvería ¿no, el es el padrino, le necesitamos para la fiesta, ya veras como aparece."

"Eso espero."

_Mientras en otro lugar…_

_Un joven caminaba, en solitario, el chico llevaba un elegante traje negro, con una corbata, su expresión era triste, pero estaba cubierta por el cabello, que caía por su rostro, y ocultaba sus cicatrices, el chico llevaba una bandana amarilla…_

"Estaba claro, que esto pasaría… Akane jamás me amo, al menos se lo confesé, Ranma la cuidara, y el la hará feliz… Ukyo y Shampoo ellas pueden ser felices, las dos son hermosas chicas, son jóvenes… encontraran a sus hombres ideales… Yo solo soy un monstruo…"

"Le prometí, que volvería al Dojo Tendo, volveré por ultima vez, y cuando acabe la fiesta, me marchare para siempre de sus vidas… Y finalmente…"

"Pagare por mis pecados"

_Varias horas después…_

Todos estaban esperando al chico, cuando ya no podían esperar mas, por que el resto de invitados, estaban muy impacientes, finalmente el chico apareció…

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, el chico solo sonrió y se disculpo…

"Lo siento, pero me perdí"

_Todos se quedaron atónitos, pero sonrieron y por fin, empezó la fiesta…_

_Ranma partió la tarta de los novios, no si antes de que Ryoga, dijera unas palabras…_

"Ranma y Akane… Os deseo un matrimonio lleno de felicidad y alegría, y de amor eterno… ahora disfrutar de vuestra fiesta."

_Todos aplaudieron sonrientes, Ryoga lograba disimular esa tristeza que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, de algún modo, con sus pequeñas sonrisas… Ukyo se daba cuenta de eso, Shampoo también y por eso se mantenían cerca del chico, pero este las evadía…_

_Llego el momento, mas esperado por todas las invitadas, la novia iba a lanzar el ramo, todas se colocaron en posición, algún chico también se coloco… Tanto Ranma y Ryoga se apartaron bruscamente…. Cuando finalmente Akane se dio la vuelta, y lo lanzo… Muchas manos se levantaron para recogerlo… Pero solo una lo cogio…_

"¿Yo?...Lo he cogido, lo he cogido… seré la próxima en casarme."

_Shampoo miraba celosa a Ukyo…_

_Ukyo miraba incrédula a su mano, el ramo lo había recogido… Esta miro entusiasmada a Ryoga, este solo le sonrió ligeramente, y enseguida aparto la mirada… Esto le dolió a Ukyo…_

_Y por fin, había llegado el momento del baile…_

_Los novios salieron a la pista, y bailaban una tranquila balada, mientras Ryoga fue sacado por Shampoo… Ante la atónita mirada de Ukyo, Ryoga le prometió que bailaría también con ella… Y eso la calmo…_

_Shampoo bailaba con unos movimientos, muy buenos, muy sensuales, ella sabía hacerlo, Ryoga solo bailaba como podía, por que no era tan bueno como ella, ella solo le sonreía… Tras pisotón entre pisotón…_

"Lo siento Shampoo, pero yo no se bailar"

"¿Y que importa?"

_Tras finalizar la canción, llego Ukyo y cogio de la mano a Ryoga, Shampoo se aparto… Y Ryoga y Ukyo empezaron a bailar juntos…_

_Ryoga, ya se había adaptado un poco más, al estilo de baile, así que ya no cometía tantos errores, Ukyo era también una experta…_

"_Ukyo, lo haces muy bien."_

"_Je, je… Ryoga, estuve practicando mucho, cuando era joven."_

"_Ya veo"_

_Y tras unos minutos la canción termino, Shampoo iba acercarse para bailar con Ryoga, y Ukyo iba a encararla, pero este las miro a los dos…_

"Me queda bailar con una ultima persona"

_Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo lo miraron sorprendidas, y Ryoga se acerco a Akane, que bailaba junto a Ranma…_

_Ryoga se coloco detrás de Ranma… y con un galante gesto…_

"Akane¿me concedes este baile?"

"Claro Ryoga"

_Akane soltó a Ranma, y este le miro confundido y celoso…_

_Akane y Ryoga bailaban en el centro de la pista… Ranma decidió bailar con Shampoo y luego con Ukyo, mientras los tres contemplaban a Ryoga y Akane…_

_Akane, no bailaba tan bien, como las otras dos chicas, pero Ryoga no le importaba, el solo bailaba a su ritmo… Akane estaba roja de vergüenza…_

"Lo siento Ryoga… Yo."

"Shhh Akane, no hables… déjate llevar"

_De repente, Ryoga empezó a bailar, de una forma increíble, incluso a Akane, le costaba seguirle el ritmo, este era una canción mas rápida, por lo tanto, los movimientos eran mas difíciles, y cuando finalmente la canción iba a acabar, Ryoga soltó a Akane, y esta iba a caer, cuando en el ultimo segundo Ryoga la recogió elegantemente, sujetándola en sus brazos… Cuando la levanto, Akane estaba más roja que nunca, estaban a escasos centímetros, de sus rostros, pero Ryoga aparto la mirada de los ojos de Akane, y finalmente la soltó… Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo miraban atónitos a la pareja…_

"Es, es increíble… Ryoga… ¿Tu en realidad sabias bailar?"

"Bueno, algo sabia"

"¿Algo?"

_Finalmente el baile acabo, y un muy celoso Ranma recrimino esa actitud a Ryoga, ante sus amigos, este solo se disculpo… y se aparto… Seguido por Ukyo y Shampoo. Akane le recrimino a Ranma, por sus estupidos celos…_

_Finalmente había llegado la hora, Ryoga dejo en una mesa tres sobres, e iba a salir del Dojo… Cuando una mujer, le detuvo… Era Ukyo…_

"Ryoga… ¿No estarás pensando en huir?"

"Ukyo"

"Ryoga… ni se te ocurra marcharte…. Yo, yo…"

_Ryoga abrazo a Ukyo, y le dijo finalmente…_

"_Ukyo eres mi mejor amiga, perdóname todo el daño que te hecho, pero no puedo…"_

_Pero antes de que acabara, Ukyo estaba besando los labios de Ryoga… Ryoga tardo en reaccionar, pero enseguida le correspondió al beso, hasta que otro grito se oyó…_

"RYOGA"

_Era Shampoo, lo había visto todo…_

"Ukyo, tu eras mi amiga… me has traicionado… Dijimos que no intentaríamos nada con el, por ahora"

_Ukyo solo miraba cabizbaja…_

"(Perdóname Shampoo, esto va a ser duro, pero no puedo mas…)"

"Shampoo, yo no te amo… lo siento, yo amo a otra persona."

_Shampoo miro atónita a Ryoga, Ukyo miro también a Ryoga… Y este de un gran salto, huyo del lugar… escondiese entre las sombras de la noche… _

_Shampoo cayo, al suelo, derrotada, y abatida… Ukyo salio tras Ryoga, aunque no podía encontrarle…_

_Mientras en el Dojo Tendo…_

_Cuando de repente, Akane vislumbro en una mesa, los tres sobres…_

_Akane intrigada, abrió uno de ellos, que contenía su nombre y el de su esposo… y empezó a leer la carta…_

"Queridos Ranma y Akane.  
Cuando estéis leyendo esto, yo ya me habré marchado del Dojo Tendo, siento no haberme despedido pero, si lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera podido marcharme.  
Quizás sea un cobarde, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así…  
Akane, yo te amo, te ame desde el día, que te conocí… y no deje de amarte en ningún momento, aun sabiendo que tenias un hijo con Ranma, y aun sabiendo que te ibas a casar con el… Tú has sido mi ángel guardián, que me ha protegido, que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, que me ha dado la luz… a pesar de la oscuridad que inunda mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón… Pero ahora te he perdido, y te he perdido para siempre…  
Ranma, perdóname, perdóname por todo… se que te hecho mucho daño, y a pesar de ello, has sido el mejor amigo, que siempre e tenido, y se que no estoy en situación de pedirte nada a cambio, pero voy a pedirte un ultimo favor…  
Quiero que cuides y hagas feliz a Akane, ella lo merece, cuídala y dale esa maravillosa vida, que tú puedes darle… Confió en ti amigo…  
Siento tener que despedirme así, pero es lo único que he podido hacer, seguir vuestras vidas, y jamás olvidéis, que en algún lugar… Un amigo llamado Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki os quiere…

Atte: Ryoga Hibiki."

_De los ojos de Akane, caían lagrimas, y esta salio corriendo, tras Ranma… Este enseguida entendió la situación, y salieron en busca del chico…_

_Mientras no muy lejos de allí, Ryoga había subido a una alta montaña cercana, y se encontraba en la cima… había una gran altura… Ryoga miraba hacia el vació…_

"Bueno, por fin, ha llegado la hora, debo pagar por mis pecados… Adiós a todos, Adiós Ukyo… Adiós Akane… Perdonadme."

_Cuando Ryoga, iba a lanzarse al vació, una voz lo detuvo…_

"ESPERA RYOGA"

_Ukyo le había alcanzado, y este logro detenerse en el borde del barranco…_

"Ryoga… No lo hagas, si tu te quitas la vida, yo me la quitare también."

_Ryoga ni se giro para mirarla…_

"Ukyo… Tú eres una persona buena, tú eres la mejor mujer que he conocido, a pesar de que amo a Akane… Siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero yo no te merezco… vive tu vida, y se feliz… olvídate de un perdedor como yo."

"NO, no lo haré… Ryoga… Si tu te tiras, yo me tirare contigo, no me importa el resto… solo quiero estar contigo."

Ryoga se dio la vuelta, finalmente mirando a Ukyo…

"¿Y tus niños?... Vas a abandonarlos, ahora, que ellos te ven como su madre… NO UKYO, NO SEAS EGOISTA."

"¿EGOISTA?... RYOGA TU ERES EL EGOISTA… ¿VAS A MATARTE. SOLO PARA LIMPIAR TU ALMA?… Por mucho daño que hayas hecho al mundo, y por mucho que te arrepientas... jamás limpiaras tu alma … por que si tu te matas, yo tendré que cargar con tu peso, por que yo soy la persona que mas te quiere, y no solo yo, todos tendremos que cargar tu peso… y yo no lo voy a hacer, yo me matare contigo."

"No Ukyo, yo…"

_Tras un momento de pensarlo, Ryoga dijo una ultima frase…_

"Ukyo yo te quiero en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero no puedo corresponderte a ese amor, por que amo también a Akane, y por que no soy digno de estar con ninguna de las dos…"

_Ukyo finalmente lo abrazo, la chica estaba llorando, pero Ryoga la aparto bruscamente… Y se lanzo al vació, Ukyo seguidamente se lanzo hacia el barranco, tras Ryoga…_

"Ukyo perdóname"

_Decía Ryoga, mientras caía al vació…_

"RYOGA…MORIREMOS JUNTOS"

Ryoga se percato de que Ukyo se había lanzado, tras el…

"NO, no puede ser…"

_Ryoga intento coger a Ukyo en el aire, y con un tremendo esfuerzo la abrazo…_

"Ryoga… Moriremos juntos, y en el otro mundo seremos felices..."

"NO UKYO…. No dejare que mueras, no puede ser…"

"(No quiero hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo… lo siento...)

"PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD… Salva a Ukyo..."

_Ukyo miro asustada a Ryoga, y de repente de Ryoga, salio una luz negra… Solo se oyó un fuerte grito del chico… Ukyo grito también, cerrando los ojos…_

"RYOGAAAAAAAAA"

_De repente, cuando ambos estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, algo ocurrió… No habían sufrido el golpe, no habían recibido el fuerte impacto… ¿Por qué¿Qué había pasado?... Ese era el pensamiento de Ukyo, lentamente abrió los ojos… y vio algo que la dejo muy sorprendida…_

_Ryoga estaba de pie, en el aire, estaba levitando, sujetando en brazos a Ukyo, pero de la espalda de Ryoga, había dos gigantescas alas grises, que salían de su espalda… Ukyo estaba asustada… Ryoga solo mantenía un rostro serio, con una expresión sin sentimientos apenas, fría y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vació…_

"Ryoga... ¿Estamos flotando el aire?"

**CONTINUARA…**


	20. Confusiones, engaños y amor…

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 20: Confusiones, engaños y amor…**

"Ryoga... ¿Estamos flotando el aire?"

_Ryoga empezó a mirar a Ukyo, en sus brazos… esta estaba asustada…_

"Ryoga... ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

_Ryoga se percato de que tenia dos enromes alas grises, idénticas a la de Shelena, pero en su espalda, su expresión no cambio en absoluto, solo permaneció callado, con el rostro serio…_

_Empezó a moverlas, y este empezó a volar… Ryoga iba a dejar a Ukyo en tierra, pero esta le miro, y aun con lagrimas, se abrazo mas a el, y le dijo…_

"Ryoga… Llevame a dar un paseo por le cielo"

_Ryoga la miro triste, pero este comenzó a volar, no muy rápido, y Ukyo contemplaba el paisaje, estaba sobrevolando por Nerima, la ciudad era un paisaje enternecedor, las luces de la noche le daban una belleza única…_

"Es hermoso, Ryoga… Mira todo, las casas, las luces… Es maravilloso"

_Ryoga solo miraba a Ukyo, su expresión no cambiaba, esta se preocupo, entonces Ryoga enseguida diviso dos figuras conocidas, eran Ranma y Akane, les estaban buscando… Acto seguido, Ryoga descendió…_

_Ryoga iba a descender delante de Ranma y Akane, estos al percatarse de la situación se asustaron, Ranma se puso en posición de combate…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Preguntaron ambos jóvenes al a vez…_

_Ryoga afirmo con la cabeza, dejo en el suelo a Ukyo, esta se bajo de sus brazos, y entonces el chico miro a los tres, por sus ojos, solo caía unas lágrimas…_

"Lo siento, perdonadme… Adiós"

_Dijo Ryoga finalmente, y empezó a volar…Rápidamente, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del chico, y le intentaron perseguir, pero enseguida el chico de la bandana les perdió de vista, dejándoles muy atrás…_

"Mierda, le hemos perdido"

_Decía un Ranma, muy frustrado…_

"Ryoga"

_Murmuraba para si misma Ukyo…_

_Mientras unas horas después…_

_Una joven de largos cabellos morados, caminaba sola, huyendo de lo que hasta ahora, había sido su vida…Se encontraba totalmente sola, caminaba entre la oscuridad de un frondoso bosque, perdida en sus pensamientos…_

"¿Por qué soy una desgraciada?... ¿Por que estoy maldita?"

"ES INJUSTO… Todos los hombres, a los que amo, los pierdo."

"Primero perdí a Ranma, perdí a Mousse, y ahora he perdido a Ryoga…"

_De repente se escucho un murmullo… Shampoo se puso alerta…_

"_Espera, espera… muchacha"_

_Dijo una voz, y de unos arbustos, salio una figura, era un anciano, su pelo era blanco, llevaba una túnica negra, su piel estaba desgastada y seca, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la joven fue la palidez, del anciano…_

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre no importa, pero te puedo ayudar"

"¿Ayudar, usted a mi… debe estar bromeando."

"Muchacha, yo se todo, se todo lo que te ha ocurrido, yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso."

"¿Qué dice?"

_El viejo saco una bola de cristal…_

"¿Va a leerme el futuro?... Esta historia me suena."

"No, no voy a leerte el futuro, voy a leerte el pasado"

"¿Mi pasado?"

"Efectivamente"

_Seguidamente el viejo, miro a la bola… y formulo unas palabras, inteligibles para los oídos de la chica, y de la bola se formo una imagen…_

_Shampoo se fijo en la imagen, y lo que vio, la dejo impresionada… se veía así misma, peleando contra una Ranma chica, en su aldea, cuando se conocieron, hace tantos años…_

"_¿Ranma?"_

_La imagen entonces, cambio... y se veía varias escenas, en todas ellas… Shampoo abrazaba a Ranma, y en una, incluso lo besaba en los labios, exactamente, era el beso, era en el momento, que vio a Ranma chico por primera vez…_

_Enseguida la imagen, cambio nuevamente, y ahora se veía a otra persona, Shampoo se fijo, y cuando la vio, su imagen quedo pálida, era Mouse, estaba hablando con ella, aunque no oía, lo que decían, pero el chico la abrazaba, y luego esta lo golpeaba…_

_A Shampoo, le cayó una lágrima por los ojos…_

"Pobrecillo, y yo lo mal que lo trataba."

_Seguidamente, la imagen cambio nuevamente, y ahora se veía a otra persona, y sin dudas, esta imagen era mas reciente, era Ryoga…Exactamente, era la imagen, cuando se besaron, por primera vez…_

"Ryoga"

_Y por ultimo la imagen volvió a cambiar, y se veía a Ukyo, con una sonrisa triunfante, besando a Ryoga… Y en otra imagen se veía a Akane también triunfante, besando a Ranma…_

"¿Qué es esto?"

_La bola se apago, y se volvió a su normalidad… El viejo tosió, y empezó a hablar…_

"Eso era tu pasado, y esta ultima imagen, el presente, eso es lo que esta ocurriendo..."

"¿Por qué me ha hecho ver esto?"

"Por qué puedo ayudarte a cambiarlo."

"¿Cambiarlo?"

"¿Tu quieres a ese chico?... ¿Como se llama?"

"Ryoga… "

"Si, Ryoga… ¿lo quieres?"

"Si, claro que lo quiero."

"¿Quieres estar con el?"

"SIII… es lo que mas deseo en el mundo."

"Entonces, yo te ayudare."

_El viejo le extendió una mano… La chica dudo, y este se percato, de que la chica dudaba…_

"Shampoo…Confía en mi, yo te ayudare… Recuperaras tu orgullo perdido."

_La chica finalmente extendió la mano al viejo, este sonrió ligeramente, y de repente, tras unas palabras… ambos desaparecieron en una luz negra…_

_Mientras en otro lugar, un joven cuyo corazón, había sido destrozado una y mil veces, cuya tristeza se había apoderado de su alma, en innumerables ocasiones, se encontraba solo, perdido en algún lugar… gritando de dolor…_

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH"

_Ryoga, se había arrancado las dos alas, de su cuerpo… con su fuerza física, su espalda sangraba, y le dolía, pero no le dolía mas que su propio corazón, hecho pedazos…_

"_¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?"_

"¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué tenia estas enormes alas en mi espalda?... ¿POR QUE?"

_Ryoga se encontraba llorando en el suelo, derrumbado, su alma, estaba hecha pedazos, en esos instantes, tan duros, y dolorosos, por no decir tristes de su vida… Ante la inevitable pregunta…_

"¿Soy un monstruo?"

"DAME UNA RESPUESTA… MALDITO SEAS"

_Dijo un Ryoga, enfadado y frustrado, maldiciendo a su propio creador, o así consideraba el chico, al culpable de su existencia…_

"¿Por qué, por que no me dejas morir en paz?… de una maldita vez."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Ryoga estuvo gritando toda la noche, de dolor, de furia… pero sobretodo de lastima y desprecio hacia si mismo y todo lo que le rodeaba…_

_Mientras en el Dojo Tendo…_

_Ukyo estaba llorando sola, en una habitación… Akane se ofreció ayudarla, pero esta quería estar sola…Ranma estaba al lado de su mujer, los invitados se habían marchado, solo habían quedado, lo mas cercanos al a familia…_

_Nabiki y Kuno se habían quedado en la casa, estaban sentados junto a Ranma y Akane, el matrimonio de los Saotome, estaba también ahí, reunido, con una vieja conocida de la familia… una anciana, con mas de trescientos años de antigüedad... la mujer estaba seria, y muy preocupada… Además, algo le decía, que esa noche… marcaría un nuevo rumbo para la vida, de muchas personas… Tenía dos malos presentimientos…_

"Pobre Ukyo, estaba hecha polvo"

_Decía una Akane, muy preocupada y triste…_

"Ryoga… ¿Qué eran esas dos alas?... parecía un demonio…"

"Mmmm"

_Todos se fijaron en ese instante, en Cologone, que parecía que quería decir algo…_

"Ranma… Estoy muy preocupada, he tenido dos malos presentimientos."

"¿Qué?"

"Si Ranma, veo oscuridad… oscuridad… producida por la confusión, quizás miedo… esa oscuridad se transforma en odio… y se extiende"

"¿Qué?"

_Cologne sufrió un extraño mareo, y quedo con los ojos en blanco… Al rato, se despertó de ese trance…_

"Si me disculpáis, he de marcharme… Ya hablaremos, de ello."

"Espere."

_Pero la anciana, se fue lentamente, hacia la salida… Nadie intento detenerla, pero antes de salir… dijo una ultima cosa…_

"Ranma… Akane, estaos alerta, no bajéis la guardia, ni un segundo."

_Y Finalmente se marcho, la anciana, ocultándose entre las sobras de la noche…_

_Todos se quedaron encerrados en sus pensamientos, Ranma y Akane, alegaron, que estaban cansados y se fueron a su cuarto…_

_Nabiki y Kuno, finalmente optaron por marcharse… y se marcharon del Dojo Tendo…_

_Nodoka se quedo sentada, en el sof�, tomando una taza de te, con su marido, mientras este miraba hacia una ventana, encerrado en sus pensamientos…_

_Nodoka, decidió ir a ver como estaban los niños, y la joven de largos cabellos marrones…_

_Los niños dormían tranquilamente, la mujer solo lloraba, se oían los llantos, desde fuera... Nodoka llamo a la puerta, pero nadie abría, así que entro dentro…_

"Ukyo"

_Ukyo la miro a la señora Saotome, aun con los ojos llorosos…_

"Por favor, señora Saotome, déjeme sola."

_Nodoka se sentó en la cama, junto a la joven, y la empezó a acariciar el rostro con una sonrisa…_

"No, no Ukyo, no voy a dejarte sola."

"Señora, por favor."

"Utchan… se como te sientes, se que has vivido una vida muy dura, y muy triste, y además se, que por culpa de mi marido, sufriste mucho, durante 10 años, también se que amabas a mi hijo, pero el nunca te correspondió… Ukyo, quiero ayudarte."

"No quiero su compasión, no se la he pedido"

"No quiero que sientas lastima, ni odio a ti misma… escúchame hija."

_La mujer la abrazo tiernamente…_

"Tu siempre fuiste la mejor amiga de mi hijo, y se que eres una gran mujer, estas cuidando a tres niños, como si fueran tus propios hijos, seguro que tu madre se siente orgullosa de ti… al igual que tu padre."

"¿Mis padres?... Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, mi padre, ni siquiera quiere saber de mi."

"Tu madre seguro que te quiere mucho, y esta muy orgullosa, no importa donde ella este, ella estará feliz por ti… Al menos sonriele, yo me siento orgullosa de ti."

_Ukyo la miro a los ojos, y empezó a llorar, Nodoka solo la abrazo, mientras la acariciaba el rostro, y le limpiaba las lágrimas…_

"Yo quiero a Ryoga, es el único hombre, al que amo… Quiero estar con el, quiero ser suya para toda la eternidad."

"Ryoga, es un buen chico, pero esta marcado por el dolor, y el sufrimiento, su corazón, esta lleno de oscuridad… Dale tiempo, ya veras, como recapacita, y vuelve a por ti., el te quiere, eso lo se, siempre te quiso, el te estuvo mucho tiempo buscando encarecidamente…"

"¿usted cree?"

"Claro que lo creo, ya veras como todo se arregla."

_Ukyo seguía llorando, y la mujer, le acariciaba el rostro y el pelo, mientras la calmaba, la mujer se sentía, como una madre, una madre, que protegía y cuidaba a una hija…una hija que nunca tuvo, pero una hija a la que siempre querría como si fuera suya…_

_En otra habitación, dos personas, estaban tumbadas en una cama, estaban despiertas, estaban hablando…_

"Ranma… ¿Dónde se habrán metido Ryoga y Shampoo?

"No tengo, ni idea… pero espero que estén bien."

"Yo también, lo espero… Es muy triste, pobre Ryoga."

"Mejor que durmamos."

"Si eso creo, buenas noche Ranma."

"Buenas noches, Akane."

_Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron tiernamente, y se dieron un tierno beso, antes de caer juntos, en los brazos de Morfeo… _

**CONTINUARA…**


	21. Una ultima voluntad

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 21: Una ultima voluntad**

_Tras varias semanas, Ukyo se había decidido quedar, a petición de Akane y Ranma, que se quedara allí en el Dojo Tendo, y entre todos, la ayudaban a animarse, a seguir viviendo… No supieron nada de Ryoga y Shampoo…Cologne regreso a China, y los Saotome regresaron a su hogar, pero no perdían el contacto telefónico…_

_Esa tarde, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad… Ranma y Akane iban juntos, Ukyo iba delante de la pareja, con los niños, vigilándolos…_

"Niños, no corráis… e ir mas despacio."

Ranma y Akane sonreían, ante la visión de una madre que regañaba a sus hijos, y a su hijo…

"Que tierno¿verdad? Ranma"

"Si, es tierno"

_En otro lugar, muy lejos de allí…_

_Una mujer, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, con una tez pálida, y una ala gris en su espalda, se encontraba postrada en el suelo, arrodillada, su cuerpo había sufrido muchos golpes, suplicando por su vida…_

"No, por favor, no lo hagas… No me mates, te entregare la espalda, yo no la quiero"

_Frente a ella… Había otra mujer, una mujer, de largos cabellos morados… empuñando una katana, frente al rostro de la mujer postrada, su expresión, una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de maldad y desprecio, sus ojos, que miraban al vació, carentes de vida, y las manos de esta no vacilaron, y enseguida un corte rápido y seco…_

"¡ZAS!"

_La mujer que estaba en el suelo, perdió su cabeza en unos escasos segundos, y empezó a volverse cenizas… Ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que empuñaba la katana, y finalmente sonrió… y se dijo a si misma…_

"Ya, ya esta hecho"

"La espada ahora es mía"

_Cogio la espada, que había en el suelo…_

_Y Finalmente la mujer, invoco con unas palabras, y desapareció en un agujero negro…, junto a la espada…_

_Depuse de varios meses, casi un año…_

_Un joven, un joven que estaba perdido, se encontraba en China, en algún lugar perdido, su aspecto físico, había cambiado... ahora lucia una larga cabellera, hasta los hombros, su pelo ya era largo anteriormente, pero lo había recortado un poco, ahora caía tanto por delante, como por detrás, así le ocultaba casi todo el rostro, ocultando así sus cicatrices, se había vuelto a dejar barba, pero no una ligera barba, si no una barba, dura y áspera… Sus ropas, eran oscuras, y estaban viejas y desgastadas, su cuerpo, su piel se había vuelto mas morena, sus ojos, no emitían ningún brillo en especial, como lo hicieron en otras ocasiones, ahora solo lucían tristes y vacíos… Su ropa era muy diferente, llevaba unas botas negras, con un par de hebillas metálicas, un pantalón negro vaquero bastante desgastado, en sus pantalones había varios cinturones, y varias cadenas, las cual arrastraba, y en su torso llevaba una camiseta blanca un poco rajada, junto a una camisa negra, sin mangas, y sin botones, en sus brazos llevaba un par de vendas blancas en sus muñecas, a las cual, sujetaba fuertemente con sus puños, y su cinta de pelo acostumbrada, ya no era amarilla, si no ahora era negra, con dibujos rojos, y en su brazo derecho, llevaba un brazalete de metal, y a su espalda llevaba una capa roja muy deteriorada, llena de rasgaduras y cortes… El joven era muy diferente, aunque había sufrido varios cambios, a lo largo de su vida… ahora era muy diferente este joven, incluso ya no se llamaba Ryoga Hibiki, decidió abandonar ese nombre, como decidió abandonar su anterior vida, ahora ese joven se hacia llamar… Ryu…_

_Estaba cansado, y había recorrido muchos kilómetros, decidió entrar en la primera aldea que vio, le sonaba familiar el lugar, pero algo extraño había en ese lugar, estaba todo derrumbado, todo había sido destruido, escombros y ruinas, y bajo estas todo lleno de cadáveres y sangre, todos y la mayor parte de los cuerpos eran femeninos…_

_Cuando vio a una mujer, que arrastraba el cuerpo de otra, que ya no estaba viva, el chico se acerco… _

"Disculpe"

_La Mujer lo miro, pero no hizo nada, continuo su camino, cuando otra mujer, llamo al chico…_

"_¿Ryoga Hibiki?"_

_El chico se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, y se acerco a la mujer…_

_Era una amazona, definitivamente, le recordaba familiar, fue la misma amazona, que le llevo ante Cologne, la ultima vez, este se acerco y afirmo con la cabeza, iba a decir algo, pero la mujer, le cogio del brazo, y le hizo que la siguiera…_

_La mujer ,le llevo ante una sala, donde había una cama, en esta había una mujer, muy anciana, que le resultaba conocida, postrada, estaba siendo atendida, por otras dos mujeres, la anciana, estaba en un estado lamentable, pero miro al chico, y sus ojos se iluminaron… este se acerco, y se quedo mirándola…_

"Ryoga"

"Colgone ¿Qué ha ocurrido en la aldea?"

_La anciana, con un esfuerzo tremendo, hizo una señal, y todas las mujeres salieron… menos, la que trajo a Ryoga hacia la sala…_

"Ryoga… No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, he llegado al final del camino…"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Si, mi tiempo se acaba, pero antes de irme, debo pedirte un ultimo favor"

"¿Un ultimo favor?"

"La aldea ha sido destruida, por Shampoo… Ella fue la que la destruyo."

"¿Qué acaba de decir?"

"Shampoo ha sido consumida por la oscuridad, ella ya no es humana, ahora es un demonio mas, de Lucifer… Además tenia la espada."

"Eso es imposible, Shampoo, no haría una cosa así, jamás"

"Ella vino, quería reunir un ejercito, pero lo vi en sus ojos, sus ojos, su alma había sido consumida por la oscuridad, ya no tenia corazón, intente detenerla, con la ayuda de las demás amazonas, pero todas sufrieron un destino desagradable…"

"Incluso ella me tenia a su merced, me dejo con vida, y me dejo un mensaje…"

"¿Un Mensaje?"

"Decía, que su próximo objetivo, seria Ukyo… y que finalmente acabaría contigo y con Ranma…"

"No, no puede ser cierto, Shampoo era nuestra amiga."

"Creeme Ryoga, ya no me queda mucho, por eso voy a ir directamente al grano… Tienes que encontrarla, y destruirla, acabar con ella, ella ya no es un ser humano, ahora es un monstruo…"

"Acaba con ella, y limpia su alma… Y Protege al resto."

_Finalmente la anciana, cerró los ojos, y su vida se apago definitivamente…_

_Ryoga se percato de ello, pero su rostro no cambio, ni por un segundo, la joven miro al chico, y este la miro, le hizo un gesto de negación, y la mujer al comprender el significado de ese gesto, empezó a llorar…_

"Yo ya no soy Ryoga Hibiki, ahora soy Ryu… No debería importarme."

_Dijo Ryoga finalmente…_

"Pero, esa mujer hizo mucho por mi, y además Akane y Ukyo corren peligro, he de volver a Nerima, rápidamente, antes de que llegue Shampoo… Y evitar la tragedia."

"Aunque no puedo matarla… también tenia la espada, eso no me gusta, pero he de salvar a mis amigos"

_Ryoga finalmente iba a salir de a habitación… Pero antes, algo le cogio del hombro, era la mujer, este se giro y solo la miro…_

"Usted podría avisar a los señores Saotome… Por teléfono, ellos sabían de su estado de salud, y es justo que sepan, de su muerte"

"Dígame donde puedo llamar, y lo haré"

_Ryoga siguió a la mujer, como esta le indico, y esta marco un numero de teléfono, seguidamente le paso el aparato a Ryoga… Tras unos segundos…_

"Familia Saotome… ¿Diga?"

"¿Señora Saotome?"

"¿Ryoga?"

"Escúcheme por favor, tengo algo que decirle algo."

"Ryoga, espera… tienes que saber que Ukyo, te necesita"

"Por favor, señora escúcheme."

"Perdona"

"Me encuentro en la aldea de las amazonas, la anciana Cologone, acaba de morir… "

_Nodoka quedo conmocionada por un momento, ante la triste noticia, pero la voz de Ryoga, la hizo recuperarse…_

"Pero hay algo mas importante, la aldea ha sido destruida, y Shampoo ha sido la responsable, según Cologne, me contó antes de morir, Shampoo llego a la aldea, y ella había caído en la oscuridad… Destruyo a la aldea, matando a un gran numero de personas… Y también me dijo, que su próximo objetivo, era Ukyo, debe avisar a su hijo, y Akane, y ponerle al tanto, yo intentare llegar allí, lo más rápidamente posible, por favor, ponga en alerta a su hijo… Necesito que proteja a Ukyo y Akane, mientras yo, llego para allá…"

"Esta bien, Ryoga… Gracias por avisarme, iré inmediatamente hacia el Dojo Tendo, con mi marido"

"Gracias Señora Saotome, llegare en unos días"

_Ryoga finalmente colgó el teléfono… A la señora Saotome, le costaba creer la situación, pero sabia, que si ese chico, la llamaba, es por que era verdad, así que busco a su marido, y le puso al tanto…_

_Ryoga solo le pidió una última cosa a la amazona…_

"¿Podría alguien a acompañarme al Aeropuerto?"

_La mujer se ofreció, y le acompaño al aeropuerto, en unas horas, partía rumbo a Japón…_

_4 días después…_

_Finalmente Ryoga, había llegado a Nerima…Llego al Dojo Tendo, saltando a gran velocidad, entre tejado y tejado…_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamo a la puerta…_

_Al rato, una mujer le abrió, al verlo, la mujer sonrió y le invito a pasar, era la señora Saotome…_

"_Por fin Ryoga, llegaste"_

En su rostro, se notaba un aire de tristeza"

_Ryoga se percato de ello, y con todo el tacto que pudo, le pregunto…_

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Ryoga, se la ha llevado… Shampoo se llevo a Ukyo, no pudimos detenerla"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y Akane¿Y Ranma?"

"_Entra por favor, el joven entro, y la mujer le llevo ante una sala, allí lucia un Ranma tumbado en una cama, lleno de heridas, estaba inconsciente… Y Akane lo cuidaba pacientemente, mientras que en el salón de la casa, el señor Saotome, cuidaba y vigilaba a los niños…Eso le explico Nodoka a Ryoga, este vio a los niños, y los saludo, y les abrazo, pero la señora Saotome, se llevo a Ryoga, a la habitación de Ranma y Akane…_

_Una vez dentro de esta, Akane vio entrar a su gran y eterno amigo…_

_Y la chica corrió abrazarle, mientras lloraba, ella estaba hecha polvo…_

"Ryoga… Has vuelto¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Akane… Perdóname tuve que hacerlo, no podía quedarme aquí."

_Ryoga miro a la señora Saotome, y le pregunto…_

"¿Cuándo ocurrió?"

_La Señora Saotome, respondió, explicándolo con los detalles, lo ocurrido…_

"Hace 2 noches, exactamente… Fue de noche, ella entro, y ataco a Ranma, este intento defenderse, pero no pudo, su fuerza y velocidad era tal, que lo tumbo a los pocos minutos, Akane cayo inconsciente, y yo no pude detenerla, y se llevo a Ukyo… tenia la espada, y ni siquiera parecía ser ella, aunque tuviera su cuerpo, era el de un verdadero demonio."

"Solo Lucifer puede haberle otorgado ese poder, el poder de la Oscuridad"

_Respondió un Ryoga, muy pensativo..._

"Entonces, solo me queda una cosa, por hacer."

_Akane y Nodoka miraron al chico…_

"Debo regresar al Infierno, y rescatar a Ukyo"

"¿Ryoga?"

_El chico la miro, y con un rostro muy serio le dijo…_

"No, Akane… Ya no soy Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki ha muerto… Ryoga dejo de existir, hace meses, ahora mi nombre es Ryu…"

_Ambas mujeres miraron sorprendidas, al chico… y Akane fue la primera en decir algo…_

"Por favor, Ryoga… No lo hagas, no pongas tu vida en peligro, nuevamente"

_La mirada de la chica, era muy tierna y de gran preocupación, era esa mirada, la que hacia que Ryoga amase mas y mas a Akane, junto a esa sonrisa, que normalmente le caracterizaba… El chico solo la miro con lastima, y aunque esa mirada, le hacia dudar… Recordó a Ukyo, y que no podía abandonarla a su suerte, cerró los ojos, por unos segundos… Y finalmente se decidió…_

"Lo siento, Akane… es mi deber, debo salvarla."

_Y Dicho esto, el chico empezó a caminar, directo a la salida… Nodoka no intento detenerlo, pero ella estaba conmocionada, por la forma de hablar y pensar del chico, sin lugar a dudas, este chico, se había convertido en un hombre…_

_En cambio Akane, si intento detenerlo… El chico la miro, y le ofreció sus brazos, en señal de abrazo…La chica lo miro, pero enseguida le correspondió al abrazo, y en ese instante, Ryoga, pulso un punto del cuello de la chica, y esta cayo inconsciente… Ante la atenta mirada de Nodoka, que al parecer si había comprendido las intenciones del chico…_

"Perdóname Akane"

_Finalmente Ryoga, miro a Nodoka…_

"Ella estará bien, solo la he pulsado un punto del sueño… dormirá durante unas horas, por favor… cuídela, y dígale a su hijo de mi parte, que cuide a Akane, hasta el fin de los días..."

"Yo voy a salvar a Ukyo, si acaso no regreso con vida… Dígale a Akane… Que Ryoga Hibiki, siempre la querrá."

"¿Ryoga?...Espera por favor."

"Quiero que lleves esto"

_Nodoka le entrego al chico, un colgante, con forma de cruz…_

"¿Qué es?"

_Es un colgante que llevaba Ukyo…_

"Lo tenia mucho cariño, así que quiero que lo lleves tu"

"Esta bien"

_Ryoga se lo coloco al cuello…_

"Gracias por todo, Señora Saotome…Usted fue como la madre, que yo nunca tuve"

"Adiós, Hijo, esperaremos tu regreso."

_El chico asintió, y salio por la ventana…_

_Tras varios minutos, saltando en tejado, en tejado… El Chico se coloco en un punto, donde nadie lo viera, y tras formular unas palabras, el chico desapareció, introduciendo dentro de un agujero negro…_

_Con un nuevo destino, Rumbo al…_

_INFIERNO…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	22. El Infierno… Una Cruel Batalla

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 22: El Infierno… Una Cruel Batalla**

_Ryoga había llegado a su destino, era un lugar frió, oscuro, y sobretodo vació…  
No era un lugar agradable, el conocía este sitio, lo conocía a la perfección… empezó a caminar, por el único sendero, que había, hasta que llego a una especie de marca, que había al final del sendero… Y se detuvo._

"Lucifer… Soy Ryoga Hibiki, he vuelto… Vengo en busca de Ukyo… Entrégamela. "

_La marca del suelo se ilumino, en un extraño color rojizo, y de esta se apareció un agujero rojo… Ryoga salto por el… _

Finalmente el agujero, le llevo a su destino… Ahora se encontraba, en una sala iluminada, en esta sala, hacia mucho calor, era una sala grande, con un único sendero, al final de este había unas escaleras, alrededor del sendero, estaba rodeada todo por unas llamas enormes, por no decir gigantescas, ese fuego, era un fuego demasiado intenso, ningún mortal, podría atravesarlo y salir con vida… Aunque pocos mortales, pisarían ese lugar, y saldrían con vida…Ryoga comenzó caminar lentamente, dirección hacia las escaleras, su caminar era lento, varias figuras le observaban, el chico se había percatado de ello, pero mostraba indiferencia, comenzó a subir las escaleras, y enseguida oyó una voz, bastante conocida… sintió un escalofrió…

"Bienvenido Hibiki, bienvenido"

_Ryoga siguió caminando, hasta el final de las escaleras, frente a el, se encontraban dos figuras que eran conocidas… _

Una mujer, de largos cabellos morados, que vestía un elegante vestido negro, su sonrisa, denotaba maldad, y sus ojos, estaban perdidos en el vació… De su espalda salían dos alas grises… A su lado, se encontraba un hombre, sentado en una especie de enorme trono, su pelo era blanco y largo, sus ojos, eran intensos, tenían un brillo rojo y negro, su tez era pálida… En sus brazos, sujetaba fuertemente a una chica, de largos cabellos castaños, cuyo rostro era familiar también para Ryoga…

"Ukyo"

"Shampoo"

"Suéltalas Lucifer… Libéralas, ahora mismo"

"Bien, hija, como te prometí… Aquí tienes tu premio"

_La mujer sonrió complacidamente… y seguidamente el hombre se levanto de su trono, y tras unas palabras, desapareció en un agujero negro… _

Ryoga se quedo mirando, a la chica que tenia frente, no cabía duda, ella era Shampoo…

" ¿Por qué nos has traicionado Shampoo?"

"Nosotros, te queríamos, éramos tus amigos"

"MENTIRA"

"YO NO OS IMPORTABA… No os importaba a ninguno"

"No Shampoo… Nos importabas, a mi me importabas, por que eras mi amiga"

"¿Tu amiga?"

"Si, Shampoo, por favor, abandona ese camino, solo te llevara a una autodestrucción, si dejas que la oscuridad te consuma, te destruirá… Ven conmigo, ayúdame a salvar a Ukyo, y huyamos de aquí"

"NOOO"

" ¿Shampoo?"

"Ella, ella es la causante de mi desgracia… Yo te amaba, ella se interpuso, merece morir"

"NO Shampoo, no digas eso… Ella era mi amiga, al igual que lo era tuya, tenemos que rescatarla."

"NOOO, Ryoga, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie… TE ODIO."

_Shampoo se lanzo a atacar a Ryoga, con una Katana en una mano, y en la otra, la espada legendaria… Que anteriormente, llevaba Ryoga, y después llevo Shelena… _

" ¿La Espada?"

_Ryoga, le costaba esquivar los ataques de la chica, y menos con dos espadas, su fuerza y velocidad, se habían multiplicado… _

Ryoga opto, por intentar defenderse, y en un hábil movimiento, logro arrebatarle la katana a la chica, y comenzó a defenderse, bloqueando los ataques de la otra espada… Aun así, la lucha seguía muy desigualada… _Shampoo tenía una fuerza y velocidad, muy superiores a la de la Ryoga, la chica luchaba con verdadero odio_… _Ryoga no podía defenderse así, durante mucho mas tiempo, así que jugo su ultima baza, pasar al ataque… _

Mientras en Japón…

_Akane, acaba de despertar, estaba tumbada en una cama, en la misma habitación Ranma, estaba tumbado en otra cama, seguía inconsciente… Nodoka, estaba cuidando a ambos _

La chica recordó a Ryoga, y lo ultimo que ocurrió, antes de caer dormida…

" ¿Ryoga?... ¿Donde esta?"

_Nodoka, la hizo callar, con un suave sonido, de sus labios… y le dijo, que no se preocupara… Pero de repente, una voz surgió de la nada… _

"Ryoga… Ryoga, esta combatiendo por su vida, en estos momentos…"

_Nodoka se puso en posición de combate, Akane que estaba aturdida, miro asustada… _

Y en la esquina de la habitación, apareció un hombre, de largos cabellos blancos…

" ¿Quién eres?"

_Pregunto Akane…_

"No creo, que sean necesarias, las presentaciones"

_El hombre saco una bola de cristal, y de esta empezaron a emitir imágenes… _

En ellas, se veía a Ryoga peleando contra una chica, pero Akane, miraba incrédula, era Shampoo, y ambos peleaban a muerte…

Nodoka miro la bola, y quedo conmocionada…

"No, no puede ser"

"Ella, les ha abandonado, su odio, y su desesperación, la han consumido, la oscuridad la ha consumido… Esta perdida."

"Maldito seas"

_Dijo Akane… Estaba enfadada, y llena de odio, tenia frente suya, al tipo, aquel que fue el causante, ese ser que les había causado tanta infelicidad, durante tantos años… la chica no pudo contenerse mas, y se lanzo a por el tipo que era su enemigo, lo tenia a escasos metros, pero este en un hábil movimiento, la noqueo, dejándola inconsciente…  
_  
"Lo siento, señorita… Pero tienes que venir conmigo"

_Nodoka intento atacar al hombre, pero este desapareció con una lúgubre sonrisa… _

Nodoka callo al suelo, llena de tristeza…

Mientras en el infierno…

Una cruenta batalla, tenia lugar… Dos viejos amigos, peleaban, a muerte, en un combate, Ryoga no luchaba usando toda su fuerza, pero la chica, cuyo nombre era Shampoo, ella si lo hacia, y le estaba creando muchos problemas a Ryoga…

Finalmente Ryoga se detuvo en seco, y bajo su espada…

"Escúchame Shampoo"

_La chica también se detuvo, y se dispuso a escucharlo… _

"Yo, yo te quiero, pero te quiero como una amiga… Yo quiero a Ukyo, me he dado cuenta, ni siquiera quiero a Akane, es cierto, que he estado mucho tiempo, enamorado de ella, y ella, lo sabe, pero yo me he dado cuenta, de que amo realmente a Ukyo… Perdóname, se que es muy duro, el rechazo, lo se, por que lo he vivido… Pero por favor, dejemos esto"

"(¿Ryoga?)"

Shampoo miro al chico, pero enseguida, sus pensamientos más oscuros, volvieron a su mente…

" (El, no me quiere, la quiere a ella… MIENTE… No le importo, solo le importa ella, el lo único que le importa es no lastimarse, y no lastimarla a Ela, por que sabe que soy mejor que el y que ella juntos)

_Finalmente Shampoo, saco la espada nuevamente…_

"Ryoga Hibiki estas muerto"

_Y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque… _

Ryoga continúo esquivando ataques, hasta que de repente, y con un tremendo esfuerzo, pudo contrarrestar un ataque, y bloquearlo, con la Katana, logro, hacerle peder la espada a la chica, y este aprovecho, para cogerla, la chica se aparto violentamente del chico…

Y le miro con desprecio y finalmente hizo, lo que Ryoga tanto temía…

"PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD… Permíteme destruir a mi enemigo"

Del cuerpo de la chica, salio un aura negra… Y esta se lanzo nuevamente hacia Ryoga, esta vez, el chico no podía esquivar sus puñetazos, perdió ambas espadas, en pocos segundos… Ryoga opto por intentar defenderse, sin utilizar el poder de la Oscuridad… Y Finalmente, se lanzo hacia al suelo, para coger una espada, pero antes de que el pudiera…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY"

Ryoga sintió un fuerte corte en su rostro, algo le había quemado y cortado en la cara…

El chico callo pesadamente al suelo… Shampoo, solo miraba complacida, le pateo en el suelo…

Ryoga, no podía moverse, le dolía toda la cara… Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos… Su último pensamiento le atormentaba…

"NO, no, no voy a poder con ella… Me matara, y luego matara a Ukyo"

Ryoga, se quedo quieto por un segundo, y seguidamente… de un veloz movimiento, cogio la espada…

¡AAARRGH!  
_  
Ryoga había sido un segundo más rápido, que la chica… Y le había clavado la espada, a la chica… Acertó en el estómago esta cayo al suelo… _

"SHAMPOO"

_La chica, empezó a perder mucha sangre, Ryoga intento reanimarla… _

"Espera Shampoo, por favor, no te mueras"

"Ry, Ryoga..."

_Ryoga apretó su mano…_

"Lo siento Ryoga, yo… perdóname"

"No hables Shampoo"

"Ryoga, yo lo siento, perdóname."

_Y la chica cerró los ojos… Y Finalmente ella se desvaneció, solo quedo su cuerpo, sin vida… _

Ryoga comenzó a llorar… Y furioso grito…

"SHAMPOO… ¿Por qué?... Perdóname tu a mi, yo no quería…"

_El chico se derrumbo, ante el cadáver de la que fue su amiga… antes de que esta perdiera su corazón… _

Ryoga solo la deposito en el suelo finalmente recogio la espada legendaria, esa espada que todos querían… la recogio del suelo, y se levanto, caminando lentamente aun con lágrimas en su rostro…

"Ukyo… te encontrare, y te salvare"

**CONTINUARA…**


	23. Demonios, Ángeles… Oscuridad

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 23: Demonios, Ángeles… Oscuridad**

_Ryoga caminaba lentamente, por los oscuros caminos, que el Infierno le ofrecía… Había dejado de llorar, pero su corazón, estaba lleno de tristeza, acaba de matar a una de sus mejores amigas…Pero al chico, no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo, por que si no, el estaría muerto…Aunque para si mismo, pensaba que el ya estaba muerto… Solo la búsqueda y el deber de encontrar a Ukyo, le mantenían con vida…_

"Todo es por mi culpa¿Por qué no pude prevenir todo esto?... Todos los problemas son culpa mía."

"Primero condeno al mundo a vivir en la miseria, y en la oscuridad… Después destruyo cientos o miles de familias, entre ellas a la de Akane… Ahora he matado a Shampoo… ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?"

_Ryoga llego hasta una sala, donde había un pasillo, era un camino rojo, lleno de sangre, alrededor de este solo había vació negro… Ryoga dio un paso firme, y comenzó a caminar por encima de la sangre, que solo le cubría parte de las botas… _

Tras varios minutos, llego a una sala enorme, allí se encontraba un monstruo, con dos alas enormes, este monstruo gris, era tres veces mas grande, como Ryoga, el chico saco su espada… Y se lanzo al ataque…

El monstruo le golpeo, antes de que Ryoga, pudiera dar con su primer ataque, y este cayo al suelo, pero se mantuvo firme, y en un veloz movimiento, le hizo un corte en el ojo… El monstruo cayo, al suelo, allí Ryoga le atravesó, a la altura del pecho, partiéndolo en dos…

_El monstruo se convirtió en cenizas, y de esta salio un agujero negro, Ryoga se arrojo por el… _

Cayendo en otra sala, esta era oscura, pero había un humo, que iluminaba todo el espacio de la sala…

Ryoga miraba, hacia los lados, no había ninguna salida, y de repente una voz, le saco de sus pensamientos…

"Hola Ryoga¿Cuánto tiempo?"

_Ryoga, al oír esa voz, se sorprendió… Y miro hacia donde procedía, a la persona que pertenecía esa voz, y Ryoga quedo totalmente sorprendido… No era posible… _

"�¡MOOUSE!"

Era Mouse, sin ninguna duda, lucia su larga melena negra, y llevaba puesto sus clásicos anteojos, y su túnica blanca… El chico sonrió.

"Hola Ryoga¿Qué tal estas hijo?"

Finalmente dijo otra voz, también familiar… Era el Padre de Akane… Soun Tendo.

"¿Sr. Tendo?"

"No, no puede ser, ustedes, ambos están muertos"

"Vaya vaya, Ryoga, que duro eres con tus viejos amigos"

_Ryoga sintió un escalofrió al oír esa voz, ahora salía en escena Ranma…_

"Ranma¿Que haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tu, amigo"

"Vengo a rescatar a Akane"

" ¿Akane?... Ella esta en el…"

_Ryoga se percato, de que algo, no andaba bien… Y su rostro se puso serio… _

"Ya entiendo, vienen a pelear conmigo ¿no es así?"

"En efecto Hibiki"

Dijo otra voz, también conocida, y Ryoga al ver a esa persona, quedo conmocionado, era Shampoo…

"No, no puede ser… Shampoo… ¿sigues viva?"

"Pues claro, idiota"

"�¡Ryoga!"

"Akane, tu también…"

_Una ultima persona, y era Akane…ella hizo aparición en el lugar, y todos se pusieron en posición de combate, mirando a Ryoga, este espero un ataque, ya que todos se encontraban rodeando al chico, este se puso serio, y se puso en posición de combate…_

"Son demasiados…"

_Ryoga saco su espada, en señal de defensa, y todos sus amigos se lanzaron al ataque, el chico, solo podía evadir golpes, pero eran tantos adversarios a la vez, que le era imposible esquivarlos todos, todos golpeaban con mucha fuerza, Ryoga, cayo al suelo… Pero antes de que alguno de ellos se lanzara a por el, el se levanto, y en aire, ataco con la espada… Ranma, fue el primero en recibir el impacto de esta, el chico cayo al suelo, gritando de dolor… Akane miro furiosa a Ranma, y luego a Ryoga…  
_  
"Maldito seas"

_Y se lanzo a por el chico de la pañoleta, Ryoga salto, por encima de ella, con una voltereta, y saco una cadena de las que llevaba, y con un veloz movimiento, aun en el aire, se la arrojo a Akane, en el brazo, el brazo de la chica, quedo enganchado a la cadena, el chico se engancho la cadena a su brazo…_

"Así no te volverás a separar de mi"

_Aunque Akane, intentaba romper la cadena, no podía, Ryoga la sujetaba fuertemente, le era imposible, Todos atacaron a Ryoga, el con un veloz movimiento, soltó la cadena de su brazo…y lanzo a Akane, muy lejos… Con otro salto, el chico ataco violentamente con la espada, de un mandoble muy espectacular, hirió a Mouse y al Señor Tendo, antes de que estos pudieran defenderse, Ryoga opto por atacar nuevamente, y Ryoga, les partió en dos… Estos se convirtieron en cenizas…_

"Lo Sabia, solo sois meras ilusiones"

_Ryoga miro al resto de los oponentes que le quedaban aun de pie, eran Shampoo, Ranma y Akane…_

_Estos le miraron al chico con odio, pero Ryoga se lanzo rápidamente al ataque, Ranma estaba muy malherido, y no pudo ni defenderse, Ryoga le partió en dos, con una inmensa facilidad, al igual que su viejo amigo y su suegro, se convirtió en cenizas en un instante, pero Shampoo, no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y se lanzo atacar por la espalda del chico, este cerro los ojos, y con un hábil movimiento, atravesó a Shampoo con la espada, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron… debido a su herida en el rostro, Ryoga no había podido curar esa herida, y ya había perdido mucha sangre…_

"ARGGH"

_Grito Shampoo de dolor, Ryoga con un esfuerzo, logro rematar a Shampoo, esta se convirtió en cenizas al instante… _

Akane miraba asustada a Ryoga, el chico, había conseguido derrotar a todos, ella era la única que quedaba aun ahí, Ryoga, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, esta se acerco, y le miro, Ryoga levanto los ojos, y miro a los ojos de Akane, finalmente Akane, fue la primera en atacar… Ryoga cerró los ojos, y con un último movimiento, el chico le acertó en rostro a la chica, esta cayó al suelo, y allí se convirtió en cenizas…

Ryoga cayó pesadamente al suelo…

"Ryoga… Vas a rendirte… Ahora, que estas tan cerca del final"

"¿Esa voz?"

"Ryoga, tienes que seguir luchando, no puedes terminar aquí"

"¿Kasumi Tendo?"

_Ryoga levanto la vista, y vio a la figura, de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo… Esta solo sonreía, y mostraba una sonrisa hermosa…_

"¿Un ángel?"

"¿Qué hace usted aquí, Usted era una muy buena persona, y por mi culpa murió… Lo siento"

"Tienes que seguir, adelante Ryoga… Por mi hermana y por Ukyo… Ellas te necesitan"

"No puedo mas, estoy destrozado, mi cuerpo, no puede moverse, he matado a mucha gente… Soy un monstruo"

_Ryoga comenzó a llorar, Kasumi, se acerco al chico, y dulcemente, ella se agacho, y le recostó en sus piernas… mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Ryoga sintió una calida brisa…_

"_Definitivamente ella es un ángel… Un ángel en el Infierno, un ángel que me concede una segunda oportunidad… Pero yo no la merezco."_

"Shhh, Ryoga, tu eres…"

"¿Soy?"

"Tu eres… tu eres Ryoga Hibiki, y tu salvaras a Ukyo y Akane, y vivirás feliz._" _

Ryoga cerro los ojos, y de repente, la mujer que lo sostenía desapareció, el chico quedo tumbado en el suelo, aun con los ojos cerrados…

"Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki… y cumpliré mi meta, cueste lo que cueste… las Salvare… Gracias Kasumi, por concederme su perdón… y una segunda oportunidad… NO LA FALLARE"

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, y se levanto… Frente a el, había una puerta… Roja… El chico la miro, se toco el rostro, este ya no sangraba, tenia fuerzas renovadas… Estaba nuevamente en plena forma, aunque su ropa, estaba muy desgastada, el chico se quito la camisa negra, que estaba muy destrozada, también se quito todos los cinturones y cadenas, e incluso las vendas que usaba como muñequeras, todo lo que llevaba en los brazos, y en resto del cuerpo y también se quito la cinta bandana roja, que llevaba en la cabeza… El chico se sintió mas ligero, ahora solo llevaba sus botas negras, manchadas de sangre, su pantalón negro, vaquero desgastado, y un cinturón que lo sujetaba, y una camiseta blanca destrozada, que la llevaba por fuera… Recogió la espada del suelo, y se encamino, hacia el interior de la puerta…

_Una vez la atravesó, llego al final de su destino… _

Había llegado a la sala oscura, allí se encontraba su peor enemigo… Lucifer el señor de la oscuridad…, estaba de pie, frente a el, detrás de este, se encontraban las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida… Akane y Ukyo… Ambas estaban en una jaula, al ver al chico, le gritaron al chico asustadas…

"RYOGA"

"RYOGA"

_Este las miro, con una cara llena de tristeza, les pregunto…_

"Akane… Ukyo… Perdonadme."

_El chico finalmente miro a Lucifer, en su rostro denotaba seriedad… y finalmente desenvaino su espada…_

"¿Me desafías?"

"Prepárate para pagar por todo el mal que me has hecho a mí, y a los míos… Pagaras por la muerte de todos aquellos, aquellos que eran mis seres queridos…"

"RYOGA… NO LO HAGAS TE MATARA"

Grito Ukyo…

"RYOGA POR FAVOR, DEJALE"

"Lo siento chicas, RYOGA HIBIKI YA ESTA MUERTO"

_Y Ryoga se lanzo hacia el hombre, que tenia frente a el, este saco una espada de la nada, y empezaron a luchar, bloqueándose ataques el uno al otro, Ryoga recibió un par de cortes en el pecho, y uno pequeño el rostro, su camiseta se quedo hecho pedazos, pero aun seguía en su pecho, destrozada, Ryoga se la arranco violentamente de su cuerpo, y continuo con la pelea… _

Ambas mujeres, miraban asustadas y preocupadas la pelea…

_Pero finalmente en un hábil movimiento, Ryoga logro dar de lleno en un brazo a Lucifer…_

"Este golpe es por Mousse"

_Dijo Ryoga… Y siguió atacando… Lucifer no pudo ni defenderse, acababa de perder un brazo…_

"Este es por el Señor Tendo"

_Lucifer grito de dolor, al recibir el segundo corte, acababa de perder el otro brazo… Pero antes de poder reaccionar, recibió un tercer corte… Ryoga realizo un mandoble de espaldas, a la dirección donde estaba su adversario, y le atravesó todo el pecho…_

"Este es por Kasumi Tendo"

"AAAARRGGGGHH"

_Lucifer estaba sufriendo como nunca, había sufrido… Ryoga finalmente salto por encima de Lucifer y preparo su ataque definitivo…_

"Y Este es por Shampoo"

_Ryoga partió en dos a Lucifer desde el aire… Pero no contento con ello, Ryoga golpeo de una patada a una de las mitades del demonio…_

"_Este por Akane"_

_Y seguidamente golpeo a la otra mitad…_

"_Y ESTE POR UKYO"_

"Y ahora… mi ataque final"

_Ryoga lanzo su ultimo ataque, y a su gran velocidad, el cuerpo en pedazos, del señor de las Sombras… Lucifer… Lo destrozo aun más… Partiéndolo en miles cachitos, en pocos segundos… _

Akane y Ukyo, miraban asustadas al chico, no recordaban que Ryoga, fueran tan violento, y tuviera tanto poder…Pero estaban contestas, al parecer, Ryoga había ganado la batalla…

_Ryoga se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, y con un fuerte golpe, partió los barrotes de las jaulas… _

Ambas mujeres abrazaron al chico, este les correspondió al abrazo…

"Por fin, termino todo…Volvamos a casa"

Pero entonces… Ukyo sintió un escalofrió…

"�¡RYOGA!"

_La chica soltó a Ryoga, y se interpuso entre la trayectoria de un cristal, que fue lanzado hacia Ryoga… El chico ni siquiera se percato, de que se lo habían lanzado… Ukyo fue la que se interpuso, recibió el fuerte golpe, en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón… Ryoga y Akane, miraban incrédulos, Ukyo miro a Ryoga… y solo sonrió, diciendo unas ultimas palabras…_

"Ryoga… Te quiero"

_Y la chica se desplomo en el suelo… _

"UKYO"

Tanto Ryoga y Akane, corrieron hacia el cuerpo de la chica, esta estaba muerta… Ryoga fue el primero en comprobarlo."

"Ukyo… No"

_Ryoga empezó a llorar su rostro, su corazón, estaba totalmente roto, Ukyo había muerto… En pocos segundos, y el no pudo protegerla…_

_Akane empezó a llorar, y abrazo al chico, por la espalda, pero este no reaccionaba, estaba como inmóvil, solo sujetando y mirando fijamente al cuerpo sin vida de Ukyo…_

"_¿Ryoga?"_

_Era inútil, Akane lo llamaba…_

"_Maldito seas Hibiki, me has hecho mucho daño… PAGARAS POR ELLO"_

_Akane miro hacia donde procedía esa voz, era Lucifer, estaba totalmente destrozado… Este solo sonrió y se desvaneció en el suelo, desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en ceniza…_

_Akane volvió a girarse a mirar a Ryoga, este no reaccionaba, había quedado conmocionado… _

"UKYO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_Finalmente grito Ryoga… Y de su cuerpo, apareció una luz negra, un resplandor negro, que cubría su cuerpo… Akane miraba asustada a Ryoga…Intento acercarse al chico, pero este solo la miro, y la empujo…_

"NO TE ACERQUES"

"¿Ryoga?"

Ryoga cogio la espada del suelo, nuevamente… Y comenzó a caminar… Se percato de que Akane, le seguía… Este se dio la vuelta… Ryoga levanto su espada y la coloco a la altura del cuello de Akane, aunque no estaba sujetándola, ella no seria capaz de defenderse de un ataque del chico… Esta le miraba asustada… Ryoga parecía que se había vuelto loco…

"Lucifer es mío"

" ¿Ryoga? Yo… Lo, Lo siento"

"Akane vuelve a casa, márchate… Antes de que pierda el juicio totalmente."

_Ryoga dijo unas palabras… Y apareció un agujero negro en suelo…_

"Akane entra por el, te llevara a Nerima"

" ¿Ryoga?"

"VAMOS ENTRA"

_Grito el chico… Akane se asusto un poco, ante el grito del chico, jamás la había gritado a ella… Al final ella desistió de seguir con el chico y obedeció su última orden…_

"Esta bien, entrare… Ve y vence a ese maldito monstruo… Venga a Ukyo… Y vuelve sano y salvo."

_El chico que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no hizo ni un gesto, ni una señal... la chica finalmente se despido, y salto por el agujero… Desapareciendo._

_Ryoga finalmente, estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado… Todo lo que el amaba, estaba muerto… Ukyo había muerto… El no pudo protegerla… Ahora ya solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… Destruir al responsable de la muerte, de la única persona que el amaba…_

"Lucifer, ahora eres mío… Te matare"

CONTINUARA…


	24. La Compresión del Tiempo

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 24: La Compresión del Tiempo**

_Una hermosa chica de cortos cabellos negros, caminaba por las calles de Nerima, rumbo a casa, esa chica que siempre tuvo una hermosa sonrisa, pero ahora esa sonrisa había sido sustituida, por una expresión llena de tristeza, y lagrimas…Sus hermosos ojos marrones, estaban empapados de lagrimas… en efecto, esta chica era Akane… Akane Tendo, su tristeza era inmensa, acababa de sufrir la mayor de sus pesadillas, dos de sus mejores amigas, acababan de morir, y su mejor amigo, aquel chico que hizo tanto por ella, se volvió loco, y estuvo a punto de matarla, ella no le importaba eso, solo le importaba que Ryoga, volviera con vida… ¿Y Ranma¿Que pensaría el de esto?_

_Tras varios minutos, Akane llego al Dojo Tendo, su hogar, allí la recibieron un Ranma y una Nodoka muy preocupados, el chico la abrazo, y la chica empezó a llorar…Pasaron juntos, al interior de la casa… Allí la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, y abrazando a Ranma, les contó todo lo ocurrido, Ranma cayo derrumbado, por la muerte, de su mejor amiga. La amiga de su infancia, sintió una impotencia tremenda…Pero a diferencia de Ryoga, el pudo mantener el control, no perdió el juicio… _

" (Ryoga, por favor destruye a ese maldito por mi…Y vuelve sano y salvo amigo.)"

_Mientras en el Infierno… _

Ryoga se encontraba caminando por uno de los muchos y oscuros parajes que el Infierno, le ofrecía… Llevaba en su mano, sujetando la cruz que Nodoka le entrego, que anteriormente era de Ukyo… Era su ultimo recuerdo de la chica, y a su espalda, llevaba el cuerpo de la chica sin vida…No quería separarse de ella, y no le importaría tener que ir con ella a cuesta durante toda la eternidad… Ahora todo era insignificante… solo le quedaba una ultima cosa por hacer… le haría pagar a ese maldito… El atreverse matar a Ukyo… Después se reuniría con ella… Ese era su pensamiento…

"Ukyo, no pude entregártela, devolvértela… Por favor, Ukyo… Sonrieme, dame una señal, dime algo… lo que sea… UKYO POR FAVOR, VUELVE…Te necesito conmigo… Sin ti, yo ya no soy nada."

"…"

"Ukyo, sabes tu fuiste la primera en besarme…"

"Tu fuiste la primera… Tanto Shampoo como Akane, me besaron, pero tu fuiste la primera."

"Ahora lo entiendo todo, en el fondo de mi corazón, estaba muy oculto, y yo no lo sabia, hasta que mis sentimientos se aclararon… Pero siempre lo sentí, sentí celos de Ranma, por que el tenia Akane, y te tenia a ti… Todo esto, lo comencé por ti… No me arrepiento de nada… Quizás sea muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no me arrepiento de nada… Fui feliz contigo, un tiempo, un tiempo que estuvimos juntos… Pero fui un estupido… No supe disfrutarlo, PERDONAME…"

_Ryoga siguió caminando, llego hasta una sala, en esta sala, era muy oscura, no había ninguna luz… Solo había oscuridad… Pero el no estaba solo, había mucha gente en esta sala, todos denotaban maldad… Eran demonios, dispuestos a acabar con la vida del chico… Ryoga, aunque no les veía claramente, los sentía… _

"Apartaros de mi camino."

_El chico deposito en el suelo, el cuerpo de Ukyo… y desenvaino su espada…_

_Estos fueron los primeros en atacar, Ryoga no se movió, ni siquiera un milímetro_, cuando, estaban a escasos metros, el levanto su espada, y de un espectacular giro… Se llevo a unos cuantos adversarios por delante…

_Estos cayeron derribados, al menos, había derribado a diez enemigos, de un solo golpe… Todos se convirtieron en cenizas…El resto miraban furioso al joven… _

Este no cambio su expresión… Y ahora era su turno, se lanzo al ataque, en pocos segundos, derribo a una cantidad enorme de enemigos, convirtiéndose todos en cenizas, al instante…

Tras varios minutos, había derribado a más de 100 enemigos… Por fin se quedo solo, el era el único victorioso, de esa encarnizada pelea, contra tantos enemigos…

Ryoga volvió a cargar a su espalda el cuerpo de Ukyo, y continuo su viaje, caminando, por ese sendero que continuaba desde esa sala… sus pensamientos le envolvían…

"Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación, se pareció a la de Ranma y Akane, ellos se amaban, pero no tenían valor de confesarse la verdad, y se llevaban mal… Aunque en el fondo se querían, tu fuiste la primera mujer, con la que cogi confianza, aunque yo amara a Akane… Tú siempre fuiste, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, al igual que yo fui el tuyo… Que tiempos aquellos."

"Eras hermosa, Ukyo… Eras el ángel, mas hermoso que jamás he conocido, aunque lo ocultaras, en aquellas ropas masculinas, tu belleza, era inmensa… Y yo no supe admirarlo… FUI UN ESTUPIDO."

"Es irónico ¿verdad?... Cuando nos costo a todos encontrarnos, y tu eras la única, que faltaba por encontrar, cuando sufrí la amnesia, fuiste tu quien hallaste conmigo, y no yo a ti…"

_Ryoga sonrió irónicamente, por un segundo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció enseguida… Su dolor era inmenso, y su tristeza era demasiado grande… _

El chico volvió a sujetar el colgante de la chica, y sin saber por que lo beso…

"Por favor, Ukyo quiero que sepas… Que yo te quiero, y te querré siempre"

"HIBIKI"

_Ryoga se detuvo en seco, y se puso en alerta, esa voz que lo llamaba, lo perturbo…_

"LUCIFER… Muéstrate… Maldito demonio"

_Un agujero negro, apareció en el suelo… El chico agarro fuertemente a la chica que cargaba, y salto por este… _

Ambos cayeron al interior de otra sala, esta era inmensa… Allí frente al chico, estaba el, ese maldito demonio, su peor enemigo… Estaba lleno de heridas, y sangre… Por la anterior batalla, pero esa sonrisa, llena de maldad… Ryoga solo lo miraba, dejo el cuerpo de Ukyo en el suelo…

"Ahora, por fin… ha llegado la hora, esta vez, libraremos la Batalla Final… Y tú morirás… PAGARAS EL HABER MATADO A UKYO… LO PAGARAS CON TU VIDA."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras este desenvainaba su enorme espada…_

"Solo eres un mortal, un simple mortal, por mucho que utilices mi espada… NO PUEDES DESTRUIRME."

El Demonio, pego un grito atroz… y finalmente se preparo para la gran batalla…

"PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD… CONCEDEME TU INMENSO DON… Y CONVIRTIEME EN EL DEMONIO QUE SOY"

_El Cuerpo de Lucifer se empezó a convulsionar, y del salio un aura de color negro, este aura cubrió el cuerpo de Demonio, hasta que al rato, un grito inundo el lugar, Ryoga tuvo que ponerse en guardia, este grito, lo había perturbado nuevamente, de sus pensamientos… Ahora solo miraba al aura negra, esperando cualquier cosa, cuando esta desapareció… Apareció ante sus ojos, un enorme monstruo de 5 metros, de color negro con alas, y en sus manos empuñaba una gigantesca espada… Este monstruo empezó a hablar… _

"PREPARATE HIBIKI… AHORA VAS A CONOCER EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA"

_Ryoga, pensó que el único modo de destruirle, era usar el poder de la Oscuridad…_

"PODER DE LA OSUCURIDAD… Dame fuerzas para destruir a mi enemigo"

_Del cuerpo de Ryoga, salio un aura negro… El brillo de los ojos del chico, se perdió totalmente… Ahora Ryoga Hibiki, acaba de perder toda su humanidad… _

"Estupido, crees que podrás vencerme con esa patética muestra de poder."

_El Demonio fue el primero en atacar, Ryoga tuvo que saltar, para esquivar su enorme puño, aunque era un monstruo enorme, era muy rápido, pero a Ryoga, no le quedo mas remedio que bloquear su ataque, ya que este le ataco con su enorme espada, Ryoga bloqueo con la suya, pero aun así, le empujo hacia atrás… _

"Mierda… Esto no ser� fácil"

_Dijo Ryoga, que fue, el quien dio el siguiente ataque, el demonio, bloqueaba con inmensa facilidad… De repente, el demonio sonrió, y de un gesto, desapareció, y apareció inmediatamente detrás de Ryoga, desde allí lo golpeo, el chico cayo al suelo violentamente, aunque logro mantener el equilibrio con una mano, y con la otra sujetando la espada, pero el demonio fue mas rápido, y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez, el chico no pudo mantener el equilibrio, y cayo al suelo, y perdió su espada… Ryoga intento moverse rápido, pero el demonio era mas rápido, allí empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, contra el suelo…_

_Ryoga gritaba de dolor, estaba recibiendo una paliza tremenda, el chico no podía evitar los golpes, pero entonces recordó a Ukyo…_

"No, no puedo rendirme, debo vengarla… El la mato, el… por su culpa… Ukyo esta muerta… Ahora…"

"RUGIDO DE LEON ASESINO PERFECCIONADO"

_Y finalmente del cuerpo de Ryoga, salio su energía negativa, este ataque era mucho mas poderoso, que cualquiera de los Rugidos de León Asesinos Perfeccionados, que anteriormente había lanzado… Era como una verdadera bomba atómica, a punto de explotar…Lucifer recibió el impacto de lleno, salio disparado, hacia arriba cayendo al suelo pesadamente… Su cuerpo cayo lastimado, lleno de quemaduras, el ataque le había hecho efecto, Ryoga se levantaba pesadamente, del suelo, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, cogio la espada nuevamente, y se puso en guardia… Lucifer se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo al ataque solo con sus enormes puños…_

"LAMENTARAS ESTO, HIBIKI"

_Ryoga cerro los ojos, por un segundo… Y los abrió, para golpear con la espada a Lucifer, Ryoga, logro acertarle de lleno al demonio, le partió en dos, en un hábil movimiento, el demonio grito de dolor…_

_Al caer el cuerpo del demonio, este se desvaneció en el suelo, antes de hacerlo, logro decir una ultima frase…_

"HIBIKI… JAMAS ME DESTRUIRAS… Además la Compresión del Tiempo, ya ha comenzado."

_Y finalmente desapareció en el suelo… _

" ¿La compresión del tiempo?"

"Malditos seas… Vuelve y enfréntate a mi"

_Del suelo apareció otro agujero negro... Ryoga cogio el cuerpo de Ukyo, otra vez, y nuevamente se arrojo por e agujero, sujetándola fuertemente… y finamente_ _llego a su nuevo destino, esta era una sala oscura… aun mas oscura que la anterior, en la que solo había un cristal… A Ryoga, esa sala, le traía recuerdos… _

" ¿La Umbra?"

" No, la umbra ya no existe, la compresión del tiempo ha comenzado finalmente."

_Dijo una voz conocida, allí estaba Lucifer, en su forma humana, sus heridas habían desaparecido… Ryoga le miro con furia, y con una mano desenvaino la espada, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Ukyo en sus espaldas… _

" ¿Qué, que quieres decir con eso de la compresión del tiempo?"

Dijo Ryoga, mientras depositaba nuevamente el cuerpo de la chica, esperando un nuevo ataque…

"Te lo explicare… Tú crees que mi verdadero plan, consiste en llevar al mundo a su destrucción… Pero en realidad no es así… Yo lo que realmente quiero que el mundo, sea invadido por la Oscuridad Eterna"

"¿Oscuridad eterna?"

_Pregunto un Ryoga, muy sorprendido…_

"Así es, y para ello, el único modo era… Realizar la Compresión del Tiempo."

"¿Qué demonios es eso, de la Compresión del Tiempo?"

_El Demonio sonrió, ante la ignorancia de Ryoga…_

"La unión, del pasado, presente y futuro en uno solo."

"¿La unión?"

"En el futuro, el mundo que tu conoces, es muy distinto a como lo conoces… Todo estaba previsto, todo absolutamente, era inevitable, el mundo estaba siendo consumido día a día, por el odio… el odio lleva a la oscuridad… Cuando un mundo se consume totalmente, la Oscuridad toma el control… Yo solo lo voy adelantar…. Voy adelantar su momento… Cuando se cumpla la Compresión del Tiempo… Pasado, Presente, Futuro se unirán en una sola época… Esto desembocara en una catástrofe mundial, por que ocurrirá diversos efectos en las personas… irremediablemente."

"ESPERA… ¿Qué ocurrirÿ"

"Todos los seres humanos, sufrirán los efectos de la Compresión del Tiempo… Al unirse todas las épocas, se producirá diferentes cambios, en las personas… Algunos envejecerán, otros rejuvenecerán, otros desaparecerán de la existencia, y otros simplemente se quedaran como están… Pero lo más importante es que el mundo será consumido por la Oscuridad… Y los demonios podrán entrar en el mundo, y adueñarse de el… Solo habrá destrucción y odio a su paso."

"…"

_Ryoga intento asimilar, lo que el Demonio había dicho… Y una extraña idea paso por su cabeza…_

"Espera, si lo que has dicho, es cierto… es posible que Ukyo vuelva a la vida"

"Mmm, eso te gustaría, pero tu no vivirás, para ver la Compresión del Tiempo…Por que morirás, aquí y ahora."

"No Jamás moriré, no moriré… hasta destruirte a ti."

_Ryoga se lanzo al ataque, con su espada… El Demonio, no se defendió, y solo recibió el ataque de lleno, partiéndole en dos nuevamente…Este se desvaneció en el suelo oscuro, muy rápidamente…pero a tiempo de pronunciar una ultima frase… _

"Ahora libraremos la ultima batalla"

_Ryoga volvió a recoger el cuerpo de la chica, y lo volvió a cargar en su espalda… y siguió caminando… Enseguida aparecieron un gran número de demonios… Estos se interpusieron en su camino, Ryoga dejo en un lugar seguro el cuerpo de Ukyo, y comenzó a pelear contra ellos, en pocos minutos se deshizo de ellos… a base de espadados… Seguidamente continúo tras sus pasos… _

Finalmente Ryoga, había llegado al final del camino… El final… Sus pasos acababan ahí, y un ultimo agujero había frente a el… El Chico volvió a cargar a Ukyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo por el…

Tras ese agujero, se encontraba la ultima sala del Infierno, Lucifer le esperaba allí impacientemente… Este mostraba una sonrisa… El chico desenvaino nuevamente su espada… Y se puso en guardia…

"Bien, ha llegado la hora… has superado todas mis pruebas… Ahora uno de los morir� y ese serás tu."

"COTEMPLA EN TUS CARNES… EL AUNTENTICO PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD… AHORA PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD… CONVIERTEME EN LA MISMA OSCURIDAD"

_Del Demonio salio un aura negra, y empezó a transformarse, en escasos minutos… La transformación había llegado a su final…_ _Ryoga miraba expectante a su adversario…_  
_Y tras el apareció un demonio negro, con dos enormes alas, su cuerpo era enorme de unos 30 o 40 metros de altura… Era gigantesco…_ _El rostro de dicho demonio, se podía observar los rasgos de Lucifer… Se había transformado en un monstruoso ser… _

"PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD"

_Grito Ryoga, y se lanzo al ataque… el demonio, era tan inmenso que le era imposible esquivar los ataques del chico, pero este no le hacían efecto… Cuando el demonio, finalmente se lanzo al ataque, Ryoga no pudo esquivarlo, y recibió el impacto de un terrible golpe, el chico cayo al suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el Demonio soplo, y de su boca salio una inmensa bola de fuego…_

_Ryoga solo pudo cubrirse, pero esta le dio… El chico recibió el daño…_

"ARRGHH"

_Pero gracias al Poder de su aura negra, le protegió de las terribles llamas… Aunque sus ropas, habían quedado en un estado lamentable… Sus pantalones, estaban destrozados, y de que su pecho había recibido alguna ligera quemadura…_

_Ryoga se lanzo al ataque, pero el demonio, de un solo golpe… logro acertarle en el pecho, el pecho de este, recibió un corte muy severo… y el chico cayo al suelo, dolorido…Empezó a echar sangre… _

Ryoga se levanto, pero era inútil, todo lo que intentaba, le era devuelto… tras varios golpes, el chico cayo al suelo, prácticamente derrotado…

"No me quedan fuerzas"

_El Demonio sonrió, y se dispuso a lanzar su ultimo ataque…_ _Lanzando otra bola de fuego… Ryoga esperaba el inminente impacto, que lo cabornazaria… Y esta vez, ya no contaba con su aura negra, así que opto, por proteger el cuerpo del a chica, como puedo arrastrándose cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo…_

"Perdóname Ukyo, no pude protegerte, mientras vivías, así que protegeré tu cuerpo, sin vida….Perdonadme chicos."

_Ryoga cerró los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llego… Tras unos segundos, el chico los abrió lentamente, y lo que vio, le sobrecogió…_

_Ranma y Akane, habían detenido la bola… Y estaban luchando por devolvérsela al demonio, ambos estaban protegiendo a Ryoga de una muerte segura… _

" ¿Ranma?...¿Akane? "

**CONTINUARA…**


	25. El Principio del Fin

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 25: El Principio del Fin**

" ¿Ranma? ¿Akane? "__

Los dos jóvenes, le miraron y con una sonrisa, sin apartarse, seguían luchando por devolver el ataque del demonio…  
  
"Ryoga… No estas solo, estamos aquí"

"Y no sois los únicos"

_Dijo otra voz conocida…_

" ¿SHAMPOO?"__

"Y No te olvides de mi, Ryoga"

" ¿MOOUSE?"__

Aparecieron Shampoo y Moouse, junto a Ranma y Akane, entre los cuatro, luchaban por devolver el ataque…

"Ryoga Hibiki… Hemos venido en tu ayuda"

"Eso es hijo, nosotros te ayudaremos…

"Eso es, no nos olvides"

"Siempre es un orgullo ayudar a un guerrero"

_Ryoga, conocía todas esas voces, eran las voces, del Señor Tendo, Los Señores Saotome, y Cologne…_

"Todos… ¿Habéis venido ayudarme?"

"Te olvidas de alguien… NO ESTAS SOLO, Estas conmigo."

"¿¿UKYO?"

_Ukyo apareció, junto a todos sus amigos… Ayudando a devolver la bola de energía, Lucifer… se preguntaba, que era esto… ¿Por qué no podía darle el ataque a maldito Hibiki?... ¿Qué fuerza lo detenía?..._

" ¿Qué demonios ocurre?"

_Ryoga se puso de pie, rápidamente… Y como pudo, se coloco junto a Ukyo y el resto… Y dijo una última cosa… Antes de seguir con la pelea…_

"GRACIAS AMIGOS… JAMAS OLVIDARE ESTO, Y JAMAS OS OLVIDARE A VOSOTROS… VENCEREMOS."

Ryoga concentro todo su poder, y de una sola vez, lo expulso… Finalmente lo logro, devolvió el ataque… Lucifer, no pudo esquivarlo, y lo sufrió de lleno…

"NOOOOO"

_Ryoga jadeaba cansado, apenas le quedaban fuerzas… Pero el ver a sus amigos, le ayudo a seguir peleando… Aunque significara el fin… Ryoga se dispuso a agradecerles, su ayuda, nuevamente a todos… Pero ellos ya no estaban…. Habían desaparecido…_

" ¿Solo era una ilusión?"

"NOOOO… Ellos estaban conmigo, quizás no estén conmigo aquí, pero están en mi corazón… Y jamás los olvidare.

_"Ryoga volvió a mirar al humo, y de este salio Lucifer… Estaba furioso, había recibido el ataque… Y estaba malherido…_

"No se, no se como lo has hecho, pero te aseguro que lamentaras esto."

"No, Lucifer esto se acabo… Ahora lo entiendo, hasta ahora, he peleado… Pensando que peleaba solo, y que mi fuerza era la única arma para la victoria, pero ahora lo he entendido, ellos están conmigo, en mi corazón…"

"MI ARMA DEFINITIVA… Son mis amigos, ellos están en mi corazón… Y Juntos seremos invencibles."

"¿Qué tonterías dices?... Pronto dejaras de decirlas."

_El demonio se lanzo al ataque nuevamente… Ryoga finalmente cogio la espada del suelo, y se dispuso a atacar… El chico, Recordó lo que dijo Ukyo…_

("Te olvidas de alguien… NO ESTAS SOLO, Estas conmigo.")

"Ukyo… TU Y YO SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS"

_Ryoga cerró los ojos, y finalmente fue más rápido que su enemigo… Y le dio de lleno, en todo el centro, había acertado en el corazón del monstruo, el monstruo grito de dolor…_

"AAARRGGGHHHH"  
_  
Ryoga, en un movimiento rapidísimo, realizo un tremendo mandoble, el corazón del Lucifer, se despedazo en varios cachos… Este cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose lentamente en cenizas…_

"NO, No, no puede ser… he sido derrotado... Por un mortal"

_Ryoga lo miro con desprecio, se dispuso a rematarle…_

"PREPARATE PARA MORIR… ESTO POR UKYO"

_Con una mano sujeto la espada, y con otra, Ryoga sintió una energía negativa recorriendo su cuerpo, y cuando llego el momento oportuno, combino sus manos, con la espada… Y descargo sus dos ataques combinados…  
_  
"RECIBE MI NUEVO ATAQUE… EL LLANTO DEL CORAZON"  
_  
Y Ryoga descargo, un tremendo ataque. Con su enorme espada, cargada por la energía del Rugido de León Asesino, que combinándose con su espada, creo este nuevo ataque…Y dio de pleno en el monstruo… Este lo recibió, y no tuvo tiempo de gritar… ya que menos de un segundo, el monstruo exploto en pedazos…La sangre negra del demonio cayo al suelo, junto a Ryoga, el chico lo había logrado finalmente, tras una intensa batalla, el había sido el vencedor…_

"Por fin, por fin… Vencí, Lo logre Ukyo…"

_Y el chico cayó desplomado al suelo, Pero no perdió la conciencia… Pero seguidamente, sintió algo raro… El suelo empezaba a ablandarse…_

"Oh No, ¿La Compresión del Tiempo?"

_El chico se levanto, y cogio el cuerpo de Ukyo, con un tremendo esfuerzo, logro cargarla…_ Pero no podía moverse con velocidad…

"Vamos, un ultimo esfuerzo, no falles Ryoga… Debes salir de aquí con ella"

_Se repetía el chico, mientras caminaba, pero sus piernas le fallaron… Y el chico callo al suelo, el suelo se emblandecía más y más, hasta que de Repente empezó a tragárselo, pero el chico se arrastro, y evito ser hundido… Pero sin percatarse, el cuerpo de Ukyo, se había soltado de su cuerpo… Y esta empezó a hundirse, Ryoga se dio cuenta, e intento agarrarla, pero como la chica, no se movía, no pudo, y empezó a hundirse, Ryoga, no la soltó…_

"POR FAVOR… NO, UKYO… No lo hagas, no me abandones."

_El chico intento agarrarla con ambas manos, pero era inútil, ella se hundía más y más… Finalmente el cuerpo de Ryoga, empezó a hundirse junto al de ella…_

Ryoga intento abrazarla, no podría sacarla… Pero al menos, moriría con ella…

"Bueno, Ukyo…_ No te abandonare, siempre estaremos juntos"_

Ryoga se percato de un detalle, en el rostro de la chica, ligeramente, le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa… Y de repente una luz blanca salio del cuerpo de la chica, e ilumino el lugar… Ryoga soltó por inercia el cuerpo de la chica… Cuando Ryoga logro vislumbrar algo, vio como el suelo, finalmente se tragaba totalmente a Ukyo, intento ayudarla… pero no pudo…

"_UKYOOOOOOO"_

De repente, otra luz blanca… lo cegó totalmente de nuevo, y el chico cayó al suelo, para seguidamente desaparecer del lugar…

**CONTINUARA…**


	26. ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Ryoga en la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 26: ¿Una segunda oportunidad?**

" Uh"

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

_Ryoga acaba de abrir los ojos, acaba de recuperar la consciencia… Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, vació, no había nada… Solo vació, el chico flotaba…_

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿En el Infierno?"

"AH... ¿Ukyo?...OH no, ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Ryoga"

"¿Ukyo?"

"Ryoga… Vive tu vida y se feliz"

" ¿Ukyo?... ¿yo?"

_De repente Ryoga sintió un ligero pinchazo en su mente, y la imagen cambio…_

Ryoga ahora se encontraba tumbado, tenia los ojos abiertos, estaba despierto… Estaba en un lugar con un precioso cielo azul, lleno de nubes, miro a su alrededor, y se percato de que estaba tumbado en una pradera, llena de césped blando…

_De repente una voz lo llamo…_

"Ryoga, ¿Ya has despertado?"

"¿Quién me llama?"

_Ryoga se levanto lentamente del suelo, y enseguida vio que estaba frente a una mujer, era una mujer hermosa, era joven, su pelo era largo y castaño, estaba recogido en una alta coleta, que le caía por la espalda, el pelo le caía onduladamente, hasta la cintura, por delante también le caía un poco ondulado, hasta los hombros, por ambos lados, se le veía perfectamente su rostro, en su pelo llevaba un pañuelo rosa … Sus ojos eran verdes, eran preciosos, pero lo mas llamativo de la chica, sin dudas era esa sonrisa, era muy hermosa, una sonrisa celestial… Llevaba un vestido blanco, y tenia unas preciosas alas blancas… ¿era como un Ángel?..._

"¿Eres un ángel?"

"Si, soy un ángel"

"¿Eso significa que estoy muerto?"

"No, no estas muerto"

_La mujer se acerco al chico, y le acaricio el rostro, este sintió un escalofrió, esa mujer, era demasiado hermosa… Estaba asustado, intimidado por ella… Era la primera vez que le pasaba…_

"Tranquilo Ryoga, no te haré ningún daño"

" ¿Quién eres?"

"No puedo decirte mi nombre, pero si puedo decirte por que te e traído aquí."

"Ella esta viva, tienes una segunda oportunidad"

" ¿Ukyo?... ¿esta viva? ¿esta viva?"

"Si, así es, esta viva."

"SIIIIII"

_La mujer sonrió_, y le acaricio el rostro nuevamente…

"Eres un buen chico, ella será muy feliz contigo"

"Ella esta viva, pero esta sola… Buscala y encuéntrala"

" ¿Dónde esta ella, ahora mismo?"

"Ella esta en su hogar"

" ¿Su hogar?... ¿En Nerima?"

"Ryoga… La compresión del tiempo, se completo… Tu mundo se ha llenado de oscuridad… Pero no temas…."

" ¿Qué?"

_La mujer se acerco aun más, y le beso en la frente, de repente Ryoga sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido, sintió como un gran peso, se vaciaba de su interior… Y una luz blanca inundo el cuerpo de Ryoga, seguidamente, tras unos segundos, el chico apareció de nuevo, sintió como la oscuridad de su cuerpo, desaparecía completamente, y que su cuerpo estaba nuevamente en perfecto estado, y que tenia ropas nuevas, junto a la espada que siempre había cargado, pero ahora lucia diferente, ya no era negra… Si no, que ahora gris, con un brillo azul oscuro… Ryoga se toco el rostro, y noto como tanto en su cuerpo, como su cara, todas las cicatrices habían desaparecido, excepto una que tenia en el rostro entre medias de sus ojos, por encima de la nariz, y le caía hacia un lado, era la cicatriz mas honda que hasta ahora llevo, pero no era muy intensa, por lo tanto, no le desfiguraba la cara, esta era la ultima que le hicieron, la que le hizo Shampoo antes de morir en sus manos…_

"No temas… La oscuridad puede ser combatida, con la luz… la luz de tu corazón es mas intensa."

"No estas solo, ella esta contigo en tu corazón… Tu serás…"

"Serás aquel que traiga la luz al mundo nuevamente"

_La mujer sonrió nuevamente, seguidamente ella hizo un gesto… y finalmente, una luz blanca ilumino todo el cuerpo de Ryoga, mientras todo empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, alrededor del chico…_

"Recuerda Ryoga, tu serás el que traiga la luz al mundo de nuevo"

_Y finalmente todo se desvaneció, Ryoga contemplo como desaparecía de ese lugar… Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente, y segundos después, despertó, estaba en la cima de una montaña, estaba nevando, pero… lo sentía, el lo sentía, había regresado a la Tierra… no sabia exactamente donde estaba, pero sentía como que ya no estaba desorientado, su nulo sentido de la orientación, finalmente había desaparecido…_

Ryoga estaba al borde de la montaña, y miraba al cielo, estaba oscuro… Aunque no era de noche, en su rostro había una cara de confusión, mezclada con seriedad... Ryoga recordó las palabras de la mujer…

("No estas solo, ella esta contigo en tu corazón… Tu serás…"

"Serás aquel que traiga la luz al mundo nuevamente")

_Ryoga sonrió ligeramente, le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad… El chico comenzó caminar lentamente, para salir de aquel lugar… cargando nuevamente su espada en su espalda, ahora el solo viajaba con un pensamiento… y era el de regresar a su hogar… Regresar a Nerima… Allí la encontraría, allí estaría ella… esperándole…_

"Ella esta viva… Ukyo, te encontrare, y por fin seremos felices"

**¿¿¿FIN?**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**Bueno, esta historia llego a su final… Pero como os habréis dado cuenta, tiene un final abierto, así que continuare la historia… No os preocupéis, habrá una continuación, pero aun no tengo pensado el titulo…**

Bueno, me gustaría aclarar unas cosas, en realidad… La historia ha estado muy inspirada en muchas cosas, que ahora pasare a explicar… Las diferentes referencias… Y Originalmente, tenia 3 finales para la historia, pero me decante por este, por que era el único que me permitía seguir con la historia…

1ª En el Primero Ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo morían, Ryoga lograba salvarlas y rescatarlas, pero el que si moría era Ryoga, pero el resucitaba y despertaba después en Japón… Ukyo se encontraba en una playa, junto a sus amigos… Todos estaban muy felices, excepto ella, que no podía ser feliz, pero el chico aparecía, y tras un reencuentro se besaban y todos corrían a abrazar al reaparecido Ryoga.

**Pero decante este final, por Shampoo…**

**2º En el Segundo final… Morían Shampoo (como moría en la historia original) pero en la batalla Final, morían Ukyo, y también moría Ranma, que viajaba junto a Ryoga… Y Finalmente la escena final era en un cementerio… Varios años después, Ryoga se quedaba con Akane, ambos cogidos de la mano, y contemplando las tumbas de sus respectivos amores. Que estaban juntos, y se besaban finalmente para terminar con la historia.**

Pero también lo decante, por ser un final muy triste…

3º Y el tercero era tal cual ocurre la historia (excepto la parte del Ángel del ultimo capitulo, que no aparecía), salvo que al final Ryoga se queda solo, y cuidando el de los niños de Ukyo… 

**Pero también lo decante, por ser un final muy injusto para Ryoga…**

Así que me quede con este, que me permitía seguir con la historia… Espero que os haya gustado la historia, ahora pasó a explicar cada una de las referencias…

Referencias:

Capitulo 3: …_   
"**Y aquel día el mundo cambio para siempre." **_**Totalmente inspirado en la historia de Final Fantasy VI, un suceso similar ocurre en la historia del juego.**

Capitulo 12:  
Shelena El Ángel de la Muerte, mi idea era que se pareciera ligeramente a la protagonista de Sailor Moon, pero le hice varios cambios físicos, el nombre lo unico que cambie fue dos letras… Serna por Shelena… El resto me imagine un ángel caído, o un ángel oscuro y de así surgió el personaje.

Capitulo 16:  
La breve aparición de Mutsumi en la historia, Mutsumi era un personaje secundario (importante) del Manga de LOVE HINA... Y en esta historia aparecía simplemente por que tanto ella como Ryoga, me parecen los mejores personajes manga, y personalmente creo que ellos harían la pareja ideal, así que quise unirles aunque fueran 5 minutos… (Pero si me replanteé que acabaran juntos, pero la historia se echaría a perder, por eso no lo hice).

Capitulo 19 o 20:

**  
Ryoga volando con alas de demonio, simplemente era por que al abusar de ese poder de la oscuridad, su cuerpo se transformaba en demonio… Y lo del vuelo de Ryoga con Ukyo en sus brazos, y el momento que se arranca las alas, me inspire totalmente en el mismo juego de RPG… "ARC El Crepúsculo de las Almas" para Playstation 2… Las dos escenas ocurren, pero con distintos personajes.  
**

**Los Últimos Capítulos:**

**La trama de la Oscuridad, me inspire en el Juego de Kingdom Hearts… También para crear los Demonios, y el verdadero Aspecto de Lucifer… Cogi algo de la trama del juego, y lo varié un poco, para adaptarlo a la historia…. (Y por cierto, que Ryoga tenga que luchar tantas veces, contra Lucifer, a pesar de parecer derrotarle 3 o 4 veces) es como todo malo final de RPG (en este caso de esta historia) hay k luchar 3 o 4 veces para destruirle, simplemente.**

Capitulo 24:

La Comprensión del Tiempo… Me inspire totalmente en Final Fantasy VIII (Pero ya veréis en la siguiente continuación del FIC… Como se explica todo lo ocurrido… Ya que lo de la Compresión del Tiempo… Va a deparar una mezcla, entre un cruce de argumentos…

Capitulo 25:

**  
Aquí simplemente aclarar, que el ataque que al final usa Ryoga, el nombre "LLANTO DEL CORAZON"… Simplemente me vino a la cabeza, por que "El Rugido de León Asesino" sale de los sentimientos negativos, las lagrimas son parte de los sentimientos negativos… por que la Espada de Ryoga, mas adelante se llamara "Corazón".**

Capitulo 26:

El Ángel, aunque no menciona su nombre, (y quizás algún avispado si se haya dado cuenta), la descripción física del mismo, es la de Aéris… Protagonista de Final Fantasy VII)… Por que esa mujer, es un Ángel. 

Ah, y una ultima referencia… La Ropa que lleva Ryoga al final en la pelea contra Lucifer (que se va quedando destrozada), y la última cicatriz, la que permanece en su rostro… Después del encuentro con el Ángel… Esta totalmente inspirado en León (Squall Leonhearth) Personaje secundario de Kingdom Hearts (también protagonista de Final Fantasy VIII), pero inspirado en su aparición de Kingdom Hearts… Aunque el papel de Ryoga, no será el mismo. En la continuación del FIC…

**  
Bueno, esas son todas las referencias… Como habéis visto, soy un fanático de Final Fantasy, pero así es… jajaja. Bueno, ya solo me queda agradecer… Que si habéis llegado a estas líneas… Que ha sido un placer, escribir esta historia, y más continuarla… Espero que la hayáis disfrutado, y que sigáis disfrutando con su continuación… nos vemos pronto. Un Saludo.**

Fdo: Dark Ryoga.


End file.
